The Future Continues
by CaptainKai01869
Summary: The last evil is over, so now it looks like peace for the beybladers, but the future brings many unexpected events... *Fifth story in my main Beyblade series, after "Russian Future"*
1. It's All Over?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**The Future Continues...**

**And a new story from CK is on at last! This story continues from the series that has 'A New Blader', 'Temptations of Power', 'Loyalties' and 'Russian Future' so I strongly recommend you read them all before starting this - it might help to read 'The Past is Prelude' and 'A Dangerous Road' as they're backstories for OCs Marina and Pyro.**

**As it continues from those stories, don't ask questions about Kiri not being alive, Katrina not existing, no Zedar and no Dawn as all that don't fit in this timeline, okay?**

**Enjoy the story ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: It's All Over?

It has been one full year since the events that resulted in Pyro and Venera's partnership defeat. In that time, Venera had been discovered dead from effects of the battle, mainly the attack that Pyro had accidentally hit her with. Pyro himself had been strangely low-key, not causing any problems.

As for the good guys, things had been going well. Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Tari and Marina were all working normally, or rather...Kai, Tari and Marina were. Brooklyn and Tala still had a bad habit of taking things easy, albeit the fact their kids were now 19/20 mark and planning their own futures.

Gou and Kyra, son of Kai and daughter of Tala, had been married by now and were due back from their honeymoon this very day. They were living in Russia together now. Kai missed seeing his son all the time, but knew he had grown and was happy. As for Alex, Tala's son, and Katie, Brooklyn's daughter, they were going through a rough patch as Katie had been given some bad news by doctors and wasn't likely to have children of her own. It wasn't impossible, but more unlikely. They lived in Japan together as Tari had won over against Tala, plus Tala knew his son was happy.

For the other young members, Luke, Brooklyn's son, and Jake, Gou's best friend from school, they had yet to even find a girl, but weren't too depressed by it. Luke seemed to be more of a solo act, taking from his mother and uncle's trait. Jake had himself a job interview to be an athletics teacher as he was such a jumpy teen a few years back. He was now 20, but still able to do his own thing. They hung out a few times as they both lived in Japan.

Meanwhile at the BBA office in Japan, Kai was top guy and was very busy, but he was waiting for Tari to enter his office with the next report of the morning.

"_A lot has happened in this past year...a lot._" he said to himself as he sat back in the chair. He looked up at the ceiling and frowned. Same old, same old every day. He wasn't getting any younger either. He was 45 now... "_45...it still feels like yesterday I was 17 and battling Tyson in the tournament before BEGA. In some ways, it's like nothing changed, but in others...it's a whole new life._" he continued.

He just closed his violet eyes in thought when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." he said and the door opened.

"Afternoon, Kai. How are the reports going?" asked a dual brunette with dark violet eyes as she walked into the room with a folder of new reports.

Kai frowned and said "They're keeping me busy, Tar, that's enough."

"You're not in a good mood about it then." she said with a smirk.

He hn'd and changed the subject by asking "How is Katie doing? Have she and Alexander sorted themselves out yet?" He had been calling Alex by his full name for a short while now because of the rough business involving Katie not likely having children.

Tari sighed. "Well, Alex is still down and upset about it. They both are, what can be expected really, but he's easing steadily as he's being comforting and I know he won't leave her. He isn't cruel, Kai. He loves her." she explained.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I know he does. I just hope Katie will be all right. Getting that news broke her heart." he said.

Tari nodded and sniffed slightly. She had felt really down for her daughter through this, but she had been able to support her as she was in Japan and all with her husband. Kai looked up and was about to say something when his phone rang, so he answered it.

"Yes?"

"_Mr. Hiwatari, Mrs. Valkov has an urgent message for you._" said the assistant.

"Marina? Put her through." he said.

"_Yes, Sir._" she replied and Kai waited.

"_Hello, Kai._" came Marina's voice.

"Hi, Marina. Is something wrong over there?" Kai asked. It probably sounded paranoid asking like that, but he had rarely got an 'urgent' call that was good news.

"_Oh, nothing's wrong, Kai. On the contrary, things can't be better. There's been a news report on TV concerning a certain someone._" she said.

Kai raised an eyebrow. Tari noticed and tried to listen in, so Kai rolled his eyes and put the phone on speaker instead for her.

"So, who is it? Venera wasn't special enough to be put on the news, we just happened to find that out, while Voltaire, Boris and Ember are old news and, well, forgotten...in the public's eye." he said and looked at Tari who half-smiled.

"_Well, it's not about any of them, Kai. It's about Pyro._" she said.

Kai and Tari's eyes widened. None of them had heard mention of Pyro for a year, excluding a few times Marina had nightmares and his name cropped up.

"Go on, Marina, what was this news?" asked Tari.

"_Okay, well, I don't want to hold you guys in suspense so long, plus it's good news so I'm excited._" Marina replied.

Kai and Tari looked at each other. Good news about Pyro...what could that be?

"Marina, what is the news?" Kai asked, a little snappy, but he hated not knowing things.

"_All right, all right. Here goes: Pyro was found unconscious in an alleyway by some half-drunk whoever and taken to hospital. They found he had a few injuries left over from...that battle you and Tala had with him, plus severe mental effects to his little mind. He died last night from it!_" she explained, her tone getting higher and more happy as she told them Pyro died.

Kai and Tari let it sink in then both smiled. With Pyro dead...it was over. He was the last main threat as Voltaire, Boris, Ember and Venera were already gone now.

"Now that is good news, Marina. I bet you and Tala are well happy." said Tari.

"_Yes we are. We were going to have a little celebration, but I reminded Tala that you guys would be working and not even know the news, but how about tomorrow? Fancy coming down for a get-together. Bring the others too. I'm sure Jake would like to see Gou again._" Marina said.

She sounded so excited that Kai just smirked and said "All right, Marina. Myself and Tar will get everyone together and we will see you tomorrow."

"We look forward to it too. I'm sure Gou and Kyra will love the news as they're getting back today anyway aren't they?" asked Tari.

"_Yes they are. Okay then, tomorrow, see ya._" said Marina.

"See ya then." said Kai and put the phone down.

"Well, what do you know, Kai? Pyro is dead." said Tari with a smile.

"Yeah. It's about time too." said Kai with a smirk and both Hiwatari siblings let out a laugh.

Later, once they had an opportunity, they informed Alex and Katie, as well as getting to Luke and Jake, so everyone knew.

* * *

The following day in Russia, in Tala and Marina's base, they had the place set up for the little celebration. The first to arrive were Gou and Kyra as they had got back the night before and were all ready for this.

"Hiya, Mum." said Kyra as she came in.

Marina hugged her daughter and smiled. "Hello, Kyra. The honeymoon was good then?"

Kyra was released from the hug and said "Yeah, it was good, except Gou forgot the sunscreen one day and could have been mistaken as my hair." and she chuckled.

"Yeah well, it wasn't me who saw the beach and went hyper." said Gou as he came in behind her.

"Hello, Gou. A burnt Hiwatari huh? Wait til your dad gets here." said Tala with a smirk.

"Oh, don't Tala, I don't need that hanging on me because of Dad." said Gou.

Tala laughed until Marina nudged him.

"Anyway, Mum, it is good to know the freak is gone. No more worrying for us anymore. I bet it feels good, well, not to have to keep watching out for him." said Kyra.

"Yeah, it does." said Marina and smiled.

The group headed further inside and shortly after came the bigger group, as Kai, Tari, Brooklyn, Alex, Luke, Katie and Jake all came together.

"Well, well, has it been a while or what, Dad?" asked Alex with a chuckle as he greeted his dad.

"It has." said Tala and smiled.

"Hello, Katie." said Marina gently to the orange haired young woman.

"Hello, Marina. I'm glad to have heard of Pyro's death. He was a sicko with a capital S." she said and smiled softly. It seemed both younger Valkovs were keeping the personal stuff out of this reunion.

"It's good to be back." said Kai. "Now, where is Gou? Kissing Kyra in a spare room already?" he asked with a chuckle.

"For your information, Dad, I'm right here." said Gou as he came over.

"Didn't get much of a tan did you, Squirt?" asked Kai as he looked over his son.

"No, but you know I'm too pale for that. Like yourself." replied Gou with a little smirk.

Kai hn'd and Tari rolled her eyes, same old, same old.

"Gou! God, it feels like years, man!" shouted a voice and suddenly Gou found himself being tackled by his friend, Jake.

"Uh, yeah, Jake, now get off, my reputation suffering." Gou muttered.

The others chuckled as Jake got off of Gou and helped him up.

"Nothing's changed." said Luke as he followed into the base too.

"Hi, Cous. Got anything to tell?" asked Gou.

"We'll do that in the room with drinks shall we?" interrupted Tala.

"You want to be drunk this early, Tala?" asked Kai with a smirk.

Tala just frowned and everyone laughed. It was good to be reunioned.

* * *

Later, when the group were settled and laughing, enjoying themselves, Marina decided it was time for everyone to tell how things were going...and she chose Brooklyn to start as he was the oldest and her cousin.

"Okay, well, what can I say, Marina? I haven't done anything much. In fact, I've bladed occasionally, but mostly just..." he started.

"...being your usual lying around self?" continued Tala.

Brooklyn frowned and said "In honesty, I'm feeling old." and he shrugged.

"Oh, come on, Brooklyn. I'm the same age as you. 45 isn't old." said Kai.

"I guess." the nature blader replied.

"Brookie, you're still that young, sweet 21 year old I fell in love with." said Tari playfully.

Brooklyn blushed deeply causing the whole group to laugh at him.

"Kai, Tar, how has it been for you at work?" asked Marina.

"Busy." the two siblings answered at the same time then frowned at each other, causing more laughter.

"Not much to say then." chuckled Marina. "I've found my job a little easier, though I have a few reports from last month to finish. And Tar, Kai sent those over."

Kai paled as Tari glared at him. She didn't know he had transferred work over to Russia because of being overloaded.

"Kai?" Tari asked.

"They were long, hard and I couldn't afford to work on them with the tournament schedules for all the new kids beyblading." he explained.

"Poor, Kai, poor." said Tala with a shake of the head.

"You can't talk, you don't work." snapped Kai at the red headed male.

"Cool it, boys." said Marina before Tala could snap back.

The rest giggled or smiled as Kai and Tala hn'd.

"As for Tala, same as Brooklyn, enjoying the easy life." Marina added. Tala chuckled then Marina turned to Gou and Kyra. "Newlyweds?"

Gou smiled and said "It's going good. Not looking forward to going back to work though."

"Poor Gou. But at least it doing good. Um, Alex?" asked Marina.

Alex sighed and said "Well, better. Me and Katie aren't arguing anymore, but she isn't ready to try for kids in case...well, in case she can't, you know."

Katie felt tears welling in her eyes, but brushed them away. Brooklyn felt horrible his daughter was so sad and he couldn't do anything, but what could be done?

"At least things are a little better. I'd hate for you two to break up because of this." said Marina, and Alex nodded as he put an arm around Katie lightly. "So, Luke, how about you?" she added.

"I'm more of an alone act than before I guess, but I'm trying to teach beyblading to kids in a school in Japan. The Head there thinks blading focuses the kids on learning and employed me because of my beyblading near their school and the kids watching me like an idol." Luke explained.

"You'll get an ego now." Gou said. "They need a real beyblader to teach them. Someone like me."

Kai shook his head and Jake jumped up with "That's an ego, Gou, my man."

"Yeah, and it's cool." replied Gou.

"Oh, grow up, Gou." said Kai eventually and everyone laughed again as Gou death glared his dad, who glared back.

"And for you, Jake. How things going?" asked Marina to break the tension between the Hiwatari father and son.

"Well, it's been quite cool. My parents won the lottery and went on a long break, lucky buds. My uncle did some workout that scared Dad as he has always feared Uncle Rick's brotherly protectiveness over Mum. As for myself, I've been doing good. I had a job interview to be an athletics teacher yesterday and I'm awaiting a call back from them." he said.

"An athletics teacher?" asked Gou.

"I was a jumpy person back in the day, I still am. I'm only 20, Gou, come on. Yeah, that's the plan for me." answered Jake.

"Well, it sounds like all of us have been doing fairly good then." said Marina with a smile.

"It sure does. But we can't stay here forever." said Gou.

"You can stay for tonight, Gou. This base still has plenty of rooms...even if you must share with Kyra." said Tala.

"Tala, they've been together for a while now and they're married. You couldn't stop them if you wanted to, but I will make this clear to Gou." said Kai then turned to face his son, who paled behind his blue triangles he still wore. "Don't be getting her pregnant just yet." he said.

"Dad!" exclaimed Gou, almost immaturely, almost like "as if I would" sort of way.

Everyone laughed as Gou was beginning to blush as well. Jake then came over to Gou and patted his head.

"It's all right, Gouy. Daddy just being mean." he said in a kid-like voice.

"Jake, get off now!" Gou snapped and threw Jake's hand off of his spiked hair.

The group laughed again as Jake and Gou had a friendly tackling fight in the room. With Pyro dead, their problems were all over...or is there more to come in time...?

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So, a question on the first chapter, aren't I mean? Muhahaha ^^**

**Not much to explain, but pics of the OCs in this chapter are on my Deviant Art account if you're interested.**

**Til next week *winks***


	2. More Of A Species

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**This chapter is a year later from the first. I will put up the ages of characters, for my benefit and your curiosity hehe:**

**Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 46**

**Tala - 45**

**Marina - 44**

**Gou and Jake - 21**

**Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 20**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: More Of A Species

It had been a year since celebrating the death of the street freak, Pyro. Things were improving on the front for Alex and Katie. They were coming to terms with Katie not being able to carry children and just trying to be happy with each other.

Jake had gotten his job of being the athletics teacher he had gone for. He was enjoying showing the kids the correct way to jump without pulling a muscle in their leg. Some of the young boys thought he was older than 21 which was a little downside, but it could be worse.

As for Luke, he had been teaching kids how to beyblade. A lot of amateur kids seemed to be doing a lot better at beyblading since being under Luke's tutelage, even though he wasn't the best blader of him and his friends. His sister was better than him, let alone his cousin, Gou.

For Gou and Kyra, married life was the blessing, but at this current moment in time, things had been a bit rough for a couple of weeks. Kyra was being more temperamental with Gou, and over the last day that had passed she had been sick a few times. Gou was sitting on his side of the bed rubbing his eyes awake. He had just woke up to hearing Kyra puke up again. He was letting her have her space, though he wished he could help her as he didn't like that she was unwell.

"_I don't know why this is happening. Has she just caught a bad bug or is it something more?_" he asked himself mentally.

His train of thought broke as Kyra opened the bathroom door and came out shaking and pale. Way paler than her usual. It stood out more with her long red hair framing her face. She had some tear tracks down her cheeks. Gou felt terrible, he had never seen her like this. She hadn't even cried like this since the battle her father had with Pyro that nearly killed him. She didn't usually cry as she was a tough woman.

"Kyra. Are you all right?" he asked. He kicked himself mentally afterwards. She wasn't all right, it was obvious.

"I'll be fine, Gou. It must be just a bug. Russia's a cold place. I may be used to it...but that doesn't mean I can't get ill." she answered and dried her eyes.

"Okay, Kyra, if you're sure, but I think I should take the day off work and accompany you to the doctors." he said.

"Please Gou, you're being paranoid. I'll be fine. You need to get the money in. I'll take it easy." she replied and smiled lightly.

"Kyra. Please see the doctor. Just to be on the safe side. I love you and don't want something to get worse." Gou said as he came closer to her and placed a hand to her cheek.

"You're being very caring." Kyra joked as she held her hand over his. "Okay, I will go to the doctors, but only because I know you are stubborn and will keep saying I should go if I don't." she added and smirked a little.

"You know me well, Kyra. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked.

"Gou, I may be ill, but I can still handle anything and anyone." she said and gave him a little punch in the arm.

He chuckled and said "Yes, I'm sure you can. Well, hope it goes okay then. I'll see you when I get home." and he kissed her softly then got into his work clothes and hurried out to make it in time.

Kyra watched him go then also got dressed, shaking her head of a little dizziness from the vomiting. She then settled down until the doctors would be open.

* * *

By the time lunch break came for Gou at work, he had figured that he wasn't concentrating on his work. He was wondering if Kyra was okay. If she had been to the doctors yet or not. He looked down at his lunch, stabbing the fork into the food. He packed it in and just threw the lot in the trash. It was cheap anyway then flicked his mobile up to call someone. Someone he talked to about the serious issues...his dad.

He called and waited for his dad to pick up.

"_Hello_." came Kai's voice.

"Hey, Dad." replied Gou.

"_Gou. What's wrong, Son? You don't usually call during work hours. You don't usually call at all._" asked Kai.

"Well, I don't know what's going on, Dad. Kyra's been ill for a couple of days now. I've suggested she go to the doctors, which she said she would, and she wanted to go alone. I guess I'm just a bit worried about her. I can't concentrate at work and I just chucked away a lunch I barely ate a quarter of...I never chuck food away, Dad." the younger Hiwatari explained.

"_Hm, I understand you're worried. I'm sure it's all right, Gou. Probably just a bad bug. You're there for her. Has anything else been weird?_" asked Kai.

"Well, you know that for a couple of weeks Kyra has been snappy with me, but I suppose that isn't too weird, as we both do have an attitude. Why? Does all this seem familiar to you?" asked Gou.

"_Well, it does sound a little like how Tari was with Brooklyn when she was pregnant with Luke and Katie. The poor guy was complaining for weeks she kept having an attitude with him._" Kai explained with a chuckle.

Gou went a bit speechless for a second and thought to himself. Could that be it? Could Kyra be pregnant? That would be amazing, something to make him the happiest of his life so far. He couldn't help but think how he'd tell Tala that news though if it happened. How do you tell your father-in-law, who's a short-tempered, protective Russian, that you got his daughter pregnant?...

"_Gou? Are you still there or what?_" asked Kai after a moment.

Gou blinked and replied. "Sorry, Dad. I was just thinking that, let's say you were right and Kyra's pregnant, how do I tell Tala?"

"_You're probably getting ahead of yourself, Gou. If it is the case, then I can't help you. Have to face your fears, Squirt._" answered Kai and he was smirking obviously.

"Yeah, thanks, Dad. I'll tell you more later." said Gou with a sigh and then ended the phone call. He stared at his computer screen then his reports. They could wait another day, a few hours at least, so he went on the Web and researched the obvious and less-obvious signs of pregnancy in women.

* * *

Later, after Gou got home from work, he saw that Kyra wasn't there. He tried not to panic as panic doesn't get anyone anywhere, but he had to find her. He was just about to call her phone when the door opened and she came in.

"Kyra!" he exclaimed in relief.

She looked up surprised at him. She had been in deep thought and had been jumped by his sudden shout.

"Oh, hiya, Gou. Good day at work?" she asked normally.

"I couldn't concentrate much. I was thinking about you. How did the doctors go?" he asked.

"You might want to sit down for this, Gou. It's a slight surprise." she said.

"Kyra, I've worried all day. Please tell me. I even phoned my dad today I was so worried about you." he admitted as he came up to her.

"Sorry, Gou. I didn't mean to worry you that much. Anyway, I saw the doctor and she asked lots of questions about my eating habits and sleep, and fitness. Then she did some quick tests and..." she said and paused.

"And Kyra? And what?" he asked worried.

"I need to have confirmation first. She thinks I'm pregnant...so I'm going to do my own test to be sure..." Kyra continued.

Gou blinked a little as it seemed his father was right, if this test came positive and all.

"Um, okay, Kyra. I'll...wait." he said slowly.

Kyra nodded and headed to the bathroom. It wasn't long later she came out with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kyra? Was it negative?" Gou asked, unsure if he wanted it to be positive or not at this moment.

"It was positive...you're going to be a father, Gou." she said as she dried her eyes, a smile coming to her face.

Gou looked stunned. He stepped back and his eyes just darted to his wife's stomach.

"Nothing will be showing for a few months, Gou. We should tell our parents the good news though...if it is good news?" she said to him, worried a little that he was scared or didn't like it.

"It is good. It's very good. I'm just surprised. My dad was right. He thought it could be pregnancy when I told him you had been ill and snappy. He said it was like how Aunt Tari was like when she was carrying Luke and Katie." said Gou.

"Oh good, you'll boost his ego by telling him he was right." said Kyra with a smirk.

Gou chuckled and then hugged his wife. "This is a good day." he said as he let her go.

She giggled and Gou ran for his mobile then dialled his dad's number. He wasn't thinking about the time difference so just waited for the answer.

"_Gou, what's the big idea calling now?_" snapped Kai's voice down the phone.

"Ooh, sorry, Dad. Anyway, good news. You were right." Gou said happily.

Kai was not thinking as he wondered why his son was so happy and said "_About what?_"

"Kyra's pregnant. I'm going to be a father." Gou said quickly. He felt a small tear run down his cheek in happiness just saying it: 'going to be a father'.

"_That's good news, Gou. Why did you have to get her pregnant now though? I'm too young to be a grandfather!_" Kai suddenly realised.

"Well, Dad, things happen when couples..." started Gou.

"_Yes I know! I was with your...mother remember._" Kai said, trailing off a little as Kiri's death at Gou's birth was still a hard memory, even now, years later.

"Sorry, Dad. But, let's stay positive. Being a grandpappy won't be so bad." Gou said with a chuckle.

"_I suppose not. But have fun telling Tala._" said Kai.

Gou's stomach and spirit dropped as he remembered that. That was going to be fun...

"Any advice?" asked Gou.

"_Let Kyra tell him when you're not around, or tell him on the phone, so either way you don't end up in the emergency ward._" said Kai and laughed.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. That's just perfect." said Gou sarcastically with a frown.

"_You wanted advice, Kiddo. I'm just doing as nicely asked._" said Kai, still smirking as he said this.

"Yeah, well, I'll call you back after we've told Tala. Maybe in a couple of days, we'll see. Bye." said Gou.

"_Good luck._" said Kai and chuckled again so Gou ended the call.

"Don't worry, Gou. Dad won't kill you if he wants the child to have both parents." said Kyra as she hugged Gou from behind.

"You're right, Kyra. Do we have to tell him when we see him this weekend?" asked Gou with pleading in his violet eyes.

Kyra chuckled. "It will be okay. Mum will be there to handle him. She can zap him with that power of hers." she said and smiled.

"You're right again. This weekend will be a shock for Mister Valkov." said Gou and laughed.

Kyra laughed too and hugged Gou. Both smiled that they were going to be parents...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Excuse the crappy title, but I chose it cos Hiwataris just seem to be a different and unique race to the other characters and the fact more are on the way...more of that race was the meaning XD Kinda lame right? lol**

**Oh, and I don't know time differences and I too lazy to research so don't flame that please -_-**

**So, Gou and Kyra do a Dadda/Mumma act soon. Will it all go well?**

**Will Tala have a heart attack, kill Gou or go nuts when they tell him and Marina the news?**

**Keep an eye out for the reaction of future grandpa next week ;)**


	3. Bad and Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm late T_T I was meant to do this on Friday, my normal day, but stupid UK weather too hot and I couldn't concentrate on it *sighs* Oh well, here's Chapter 3 ^^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Bad and Good

The weekend came too quickly for Gou's liking, even with every morning helping Kyra through the sickness. He hoped that wouldn't last too much longer. It made her upset and curse the pregnancy until she felt better later and was praising it again.

The couple were finishing up packing to head to Tala and Marina's for the visit...and the big news revealing.

"Kyra, where's Kaenna?" shouted Gou, muffled from his head in the suitcase.

"Hm, what was that, Gou?" asked Kyra, as she looked over at her husband.

He looked up and said "Where's Kaenna? I'm sure I left her safe near the bedside table."

"You wouldn't have buried your beyblade in your suitcase, Gou. You're not that careless. Boy, where is your dad to whip you back into shape?" Kyra asked, slapping a hand to her forehead and rolling her eyes.

"Dad would force me back into lengthy training. Still, that's more fun than dealing with girls' hormones." Gou said, muttering the last sentence.

"Gou, how dare you. I can't help it!" shouted Kyra angrily and she threw a pillow at Gou which hit him in the head.

"Easy on. Wow, you're vicious when pregnant and we're not even half-way yet." he stated as he shook his head.

"Hn, I'll give you vicious, at some point. Now, hurry up and find Kaenna, or we'll arrive late." she said.

Gou sighed and looked under the bed, but nothing. Finally he found his beyblade in his work shoes. Seemed like it fell off the table during the night. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, pocketing it safely.

"Finally. Kyra! Are you ready? As we can leave now!" Gou called.

"Yes, got everything together. Come on, Driver." she answered with a smirk.

Gou shook his head with a smirk and took the suitcases to the car. Placing them in, he then got into the front seat and Kyra sat in the passenger seat and they went on their way.

* * *

In Tala and Marina's base, Tala was busy on the phone, telling his office he was taking another day off. His boss was calling him lazy and it was getting on his nerves.

"Look, I'm not lazy, I just need this day off for a family visit." he snapped into the phone.

Marina walked by into the sitting room and sighed as she heard Tala's argument with his boss. It was a wonder he hadn't been fired yet.

"Fine then, take it out of my wages, like I give a monkey's!" snapped Tala and he just heard the word '...fired!' as he threw the phone down.

"Tala, you're going to lose that job, if you haven't yet." said Marina as she watched Tala storm over.

"I have been fired, all right!" he snapped.

"Okay, don't take it out on me. Or Gou when they arrive. Go have a quick shower and take it easy." Marina said.

Tala muttered a growl to himself and headed upstairs. Once in the shower, he began feeling a lot more relaxed.

"_I overdid it and I know I did. A guy like me was hard put getting that job...I hope there will be another for me out there, or Marina will put me in the doghouse._" he thought to himself as the water slid through his red hair and down his body's toned muscles.

Once he was finished, he got into a fresh pair of clothes and headed down to get ready for Gou and Kyra.

"Looking better, love." said Marina as she saw Tala return.

"Yeah. I don't want to be an entire downer for when our daughter comes." said Tala and he sat next to Marina.

"I know you don't. You're a good father to her, you always have been." said Marina.

"Not always...but I've tried my best." he said, thinking back to the argument with Kyra that drove Marina out and into Pyro's clutches years ago.

"You've done good. Don't think about any of that. It's in the past." said Marina, as if she read his mind.

She leant against him and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Yes it is, it's only memories." he said and he ran his fingers through her hair.

She smiled to his touch and stroked his chest softly. He leant down to kiss her and moved his free hand to her side. She giggled as if she could read his mind and slid her free hand up his shirt. He chuckled as her fingers brushed over his muscled stomach, tickling him. He tickled his fingers up her top slightly, when Marina heard something and stopped him.

"I think they're here." she said.

Tala looked up and listened for a few seconds. "I don't hear anything." he said then surprised Marina by pushing her down onto the sofa and coming on top of her. He was about to sneak his hand into her trousers while kissing her when a voice interrupted:

"Pleasant, Dad." the sarcastic voice said.

Tala jumped up and indeed saw Kyra standing there.

"Nice to have privacy in our home." he said, frowning with a blush.

"Shouldn't allow your daughter a key to the home after she's moved out." said Kyra with a smirk. "Hello, Mum." she added to Marina as the blonde woman sat up with a deep blush on her features.

"Hello, Kyra. Where's Gou?" asked Marina.

"Someone say my name? I was just getting the suitcases. What's going on?" came Gou's voice as he entered.

"Mum and Dad were planning 'playtime'. Guess Dad forgot about us." said Kyra with a joking roll of the eyes.

"In 40s yet still teens." said Gou with a chuckle.

"It's not old." said Tala.

"I suppose. Have to enjoy yourself while 'it' still stands, you understand right, Tala?" asked Gou with a mischievous look.

Tala thought for a second then looked down. "Oh...damn you did not see a thing, understand!" snapped Tala, as he was a bit turned on, but in his jeans, it was noticeable.

"Dad..." muttered Kyra embarrassed and lowered her head.

"Don't worry, Tala. And don't be too embarrassed, Kyra. It's a natural guy thing. Even for older guys." said Gou.

"I'm not old!" snapped Tala.

"Anyway..." started Marina, as she could sense Tala's anger building as he was still a bit stressed with losing his job. "I was thinking we should have a little meal together. So, if Tala is ready to go into the kitchen." she continued.

"He can't cook can he?" asked Gou.

"Yeah, Mum. Dad's never been able to cook much more than pastas and chips." said Kyra.

"He's learning. Go on, Tala." said Marina with a smile.

Tala nodded and headed into the kitchen and got started on a family meal.

"Let's take a seat, you two." said Marina to the young couple.

"Sure, Mum." said Kyra.

She and Gou followed Marina into the dining room and began to set it up. Marina noticed how Gou was taking over a bit, so that Kyra wasn't doing much, but she overlooked it for now. Once they were settled, she decided to tell the twosome.

"Gou, Kyra, listen carefully." she whispered.

"What's happened, Mum?" asked Kyra quietly.

"Tala...was fired from work today." Marina said, even more quietly.

"You're kidding right?" asked Gou, almost laughing until he saw the seriousness in Marina's eyes. "You're so not kidding..."

"No, Gou. I'm not kidding. I got Tala to calm down, but don't tempt his temper much. You know how short-tempered he is." advised Marina.

Gou nodded with a nervous swallow. He was unsure of Tala's temper telling him Kyra is pregnant, but if Tala's already riled up...it could be very endangering.

"You okay, Gou? You've gone a bit pale." said Marina in concern.

"It's nothing, I swear." he said, and smiled slightly.

Marina nodded then Tala came in with some starters for the meal, keeping an eye on the main meal, so the subject was dropped.

* * *

During the meal, the family chuckled and enjoyed themselves. Kyra had praised her dad's cooking. He had indeed learnt a bit.

"This is very good." the female red head said as she ate some more.

"Just don't get fat on it." Tala chuckled as he took another mouthful too.

Gou coughed a little and took a gulp of his drink quickly to cover it.

"I doubt it, Dad. But thanks for the concern." said Kyra with a smile.

"Gou, you seem nervous. Going to share?" whispered Marina to the young Hiwatari.

"Well, there's some news for you and Tala...but Tala won't like it in his mood." whispered Gou back, as quietly as possible.

"I understand." said Marina.

"What are you whispering about?" asked Kyra, watching her husband and mum.

"Gou has some news supposedly." said Marina.

"Oh...yes, _we_ do." Kyra emphasised.

"Am I missing something?" asked Tala as he watched the other three.

"It's okay, Tala." said Marina.

"Um, okay. Kyra, you're eating more than any of us." said Tala and watched his daughter.

"Well, she is now eating for two." muttered Gou.

Marina blinked as she heard that, but Tala didn't catch it.

"Repeat that, Gou." she asked quietly.

"Kyra's pregnant, Marina." he said, and not quietly enough as they heard Tala choke on his drink.

"Gou Hiwatari, say that again." said Tala in a deadly tone as he recovered.

"Kyra's pregnant, Tala." Gou said.

Tala turned to face Kyra and asked "Well, is it true?"

"Yes, Dad. It's not a big deal. We've been married a while now." she replied.

"Not a big deal. Kyra, you're still young. You're 20 and tying yourself down. I mean, what's wrong with you?" Tala began to rant.

"Dad, you weren't far into 20s when me and Alex were born. Why are you so against the idea?" Kyra exclaimed sadly.

"I just think you've rushed into it. And if it's unplanned, then why didn't you use protection?" Tala asked.

"Dad, I let it slip once, so what? I'm happy I'm pregnant, so accept it...unless you don't care about your daughter's happiness!" she shouted, tears starting to slip down her cheeks.

Tala was about to retort when Marina took hold of his arm.

"Tala, stop. I know this was a big surprise to you, but it's good news. We should be happy for Kyra." she said.

"I am happy for her...it's just..." he said.

"A surprise. I know, but apologise." said Marina.

Gou was calming Kyra down and frowning at Tala for his reaction. The male red head sighed and said "Kyra. I'm sorry...I really am. It was just a surprise. Plus I feel a bit young to be a grandfather, but it's okay."

Kyra dried her eyes and looked at her father and said "Well, Dad, I guess I knew this sort of reaction would be coming, I just reacted badly to it, as I was hoping against hope you'd be more positive."

"It's a Russian guy thing I guess. You're lucky neither of you saw what Brooklyn and Tari went through with Kai when Tar got pregnant with Luke and Katie." said Tala with a small smirk.

Gou chuckled. He could bet his dad being like that. Kyra giggled through her faint watery eyes and Marina just smirked with a shake of the head at the scenario.

"How about in a few days we have a proper reunion and really celebrate your news?" asked Tala.

"No, I'd rather wait a few months...to be safe, Dad." said Kyra.

"Of course, yeah, got to be sure. Nice thinking, Kyra." said Tala and smiled. "How about around your 5 month mark?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan." said Kyra and looked to Gou who nodded.

"Well..." said Tala and held his arms open.

"I'm not punching you off guard, Dad." said Kyra, and then everyone laughed as Tala smirked.

"Like it'd hurt, now come here, cheeky." said Tala and hugged his daughter.

Gou and Marina smiled as Tala and Kyra hugged, sharing the father-daughter moment and spreading the family bond...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Tala fired, well, was that really unexpected? lol**

**But good news, once sunk in, Tala and Marina be grandparents. Kai too for that matter, but he knows it XD**

**So, will the big reunion go as planned and all sweet games of fun, or will something end up failing as usual? **

**Wait til next week, pals and gals ;)**


	4. Memories Never Die

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**Late again! T_T T_T Yesterday I felt in pain most of the day so couldn't concentrate but here we are with Chapter 4 at last. This is set 5 months after Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Memories Never Die

Five months had passed since Gou and Kyra told Tala and Marina the news a baby was on the way. Kyra's stomach was rounding now, though the kicking hadn't started quite yet, but shouldn't be long. At this moment, Gou was just waking up so he could finalise things for the reunion that was now fully planned. All the group would be at Tala's base and having a good time was the plan.

He sat on the side of his bed and watched his sleeping wife. He had to wake her, but he didn't really want to. He smiled and stroked some of her hair out of her eyes and she stirred.

"Morning, Gou." she said as she blinked to see him clearly.

"Good morning. Sorry to have to wake you, but we have to be ready to meet the others. Remember it's the reunion today." he said.

"Yes, I know." Kyra replied. She sat up slowly with a hand on her rounded stomach and smiled.

"Has it kicked yet?" asked Gou. He was becoming increasingly excited about it and was asking a lot recently.

"No, not yet, Gou. You'll know when I know. Don't worry." she said.

Gou smirked and said "Okay, love. I'm just excited I'm going to be a father." He then placed a hand on Kyra's stomach, just to feel the bump.

Kyra giggled and said "Come on, Gou, let's get ready."

Gou nodded and waited for Kyra to get dressed, then they packed up what they needed for the visit later.

* * *

Over in Japan, Kai was all ready to go, it was still a while until his flight, so he was sitting in his bedroom looking at old photos from the old days. He had just put down a few photos from the days he was a teenager. All the big, and sometimes horrible, stuff happened in that period of his life. Still, there had been some fun things, usually involving the idiocy of his old friend, Tyson, who he barely saw anymore.

He wondered how Tyson and Hilary were doing, if their son Makoto had yet proposed to Ling, Ray and Mariah's daughter. He chuckled to himself that Max still put up with Mariam, though it confused him how the two got together as they didn't know each other long. He understood Kenny and Emily's relationship though. Two nerds just go together comparing the differences of beyblade spinning power over a 'romantic meal'.

He picked up a photo of a blondish-brown haired woman who had shining sapphire blue eyes and stared at it for a few moments. It was his wife, Kiri, who had died bringing Gou into the world. His first meeting with her had been so random and simple it could have been coincidence or fate, but they went together quite easily, as they had similarities with their pasts. The time they had spent together had been magical, even though it had been quite short in comparison to the majority of couples.

He put the photo down and picked up another one of himself and her, which he guessed Tari had taken stealthily as he looked surprised and Kiri was blushing. He smirked slightly, but the memories of Kiri brought tears to his eyes. He didn't even realise at first until one of the tears trailed down his cheek and fell. He then blinked as he felt another trail down. He didn't usually cry like this, but he had loved Kiri so much...and still missed her so much, even though it had been near to 2 decades since her death.

"_Kiri...if only you could be here to see how happy our son has become._" he thought to himself. He knew Kiri would be so happy that Gou had someone and was going to be a father. He put the photos down and headed to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he truly saw how many tears he had actually shed. His cheek was damp to the touch and his eyes clearly gave away how much he had cried. He was just about to sort himself out when he heard the mansion's doorbell go off and his butler answered the door.

"Hello, is Kai in?" came Tari's voice.

"Yes he is, Mrs. Kingston. Please come on through. The master will be down shortly." said the butler.

Tari smiled and entered with Brooklyn behind her. They waited a short while and Kai came down.

"Hey, Kai." Tari said and she ran her dark violet eyes over her brother's face. "Are you okay?" she asked, as she could tell, even with Kai's attempts of sorting himself, that he had been crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered and looked to Brooklyn. "What's with that look?" he snapped.

Brooklyn's eyes widened and he said "What look? I was just wondering if you're all right."

"You two are paranoid. I'm fine, I was just looking through some old photos while waiting for you." Kai said.

"Okay, sorry we took a while, Tari was taking forever for some reason." said Brooklyn.

Tari frowned. "I was only putting my hair up. I wasn't fussing over it. You were the one doing that...Scarecrow-hair." she teased.

Brooklyn frowned then, just because he had spiky hair, even more so than Kai's. Tari smirked that Brooklyn couldn't retort and Kai chuckled.

"So, are Alex, Katie, Luke and Jake meeting us at the airport?" Kai then asked.

"Yeah they are, though I'm not sure if Luke is coming now, Kai." said Brooklyn, then looked to Tari who's mood suddenly dropped.

"Oh, has something happened?" asked Kai.

"Nothing special or different, he just said that it depends on how busy he is." said Tari.

"That's pathetic. You and me are more busy than him and we have the time off." said Kai.

"Exactly. Oh well, I guess." replied Tari and shrugged. "Let's get on our way or we'll miss the flight." she added.

* * *

Later on, at Tala's base when everyone was together, Marina talked to Tari about their pregnancies, as they had both asked Kyra how she was doing.

"The pregnancy with Alex and Kyra wasn't so bad, there was just a bit of kicking later on so I slept less." said Marina.

"I know what you mean." said Tari with a smirk. "Luke and Katie didn't kick a lot, but they couldn't make their mind up when to be born. I had a few false alarms until the labour started. No wonder Brooklyn had trouble believing it." she continued and laughed. Marina laughed too. "I remember Kiri telling me her pregnancy with Gou was a nightmare." continued Tari after her laughter subsided.

"Really? How much so?" asked Marina.

"She had a lot of morning sickness at the start then Gou kicked a lot supposedly. She had a few cravings and woke Kai early a lot, then...well, as you know, she got a virus in her system right near her labour so lost conciousness and needed the caesarean...that went well, but unfortunately, she was weakened and died." said Tari, lowering her tone in case Kai overheard. She didn't want to upset him.

"Poor Kiri, but I bet she doesn't regret any of it, wherever she is." said Marina and lightly smiled.

Meanwhile, Alex and Katie were talking to Kyra. Katie was fine with talking to Kyra about the baby and everything, so the conversation was going well.

"So, Kyra, had any cravings yet? I know Mum did carrying me and Luke." asked Katie with a giggle.

"No, not really. It's been a calm pregnancy so far." said Kyra and smiled.

"I bet you're so excited to become a mum." said Katie.

"Yeah I am." giggled Kyra.

"Let's hope the kid doesn't disappoint you by looking like its dad." said Alex with a joking smirk.

"Alex." scolded Katie and punched her husband in the arm gently, knowing he was joking.

"Ow, all right. The kid will look great, no matter which parent it takes after." he changed his sentence to.

Kyra chuckled and said "You will be one cool uncle, Bro." then she lightly hugged Alex and he hugged back.

Elsewhere in the base, Gou was talking with Luke and Jake, as Luke had showed up making his mum happier.

"You're going to be one hell of a dad, Gou, I can sense it." said Jake excitedly.

Gou smirked and said "Thanks, Jake. I hope I don't mess it up. I want to do as well as Dad did with me."

"I'm sure you will, Gou, don't worry." said Luke and smiled at his cousin.

"I also will keep things safe. I want my child to always have both parents too..." Gou said and sighed.

Jake put a hand on his shoulder and said "Gou, don't worry. The child will be fine, as will you and Kyra. Your mum is proud of you, I know that. I may not have known her, but my dad did, and from what he said, and what I've heard from your dad and the others, she will always watch over her little Gouy."

Gou chuckled a bit at the last part of the sentence and said "Thanks, Jake, you're right."

"I have to be right over you a few times right?" said Jake and laughed as he glomped Gou into a hug.

Gou rolled his eyes, but hugged his friend back. Luke just chuckled at the two strange friends.

The other conversation going on was Kai and Tala. Tala was unsure if this was getting to Kai.

"Hey, Kai, is all this going on, well, getting to you?" asked Tala.

"What do you mean, Tala?" the dual-bluenette asked.

"Well, all the talk about Kyra's pregnancy and how they're going to be parents soon. I thought...the memories might be hurting you." the red head said slowly.

Kai sighed. "Perhaps a little. I do still miss Kiri and the good times, but that won't stop me being happy for my son. I'm glad he's with the girl he loves and is going to be a father."

Tala smiled. "I'm happy for Kyra too. It kinda reminds me of Marina's pregnancy. It wasn't so bad until the kicking started. She kept waking up early and not getting much sleep, but it wasn't too bad." he said.

Kai chuckled. "She was the one with two babies kicking yet you're the one complaining. That sounds like you, Tala."

"Oi, I wasn't that bad." said Tala with a frown.

Kai laughed and said "I have to admit, even with the sickness, cravings and kicking, Kiri's pregnancy was...all right. I didn't mind being woken up early usually as I'm an early person anyway. I just wish she hadn't have got that virus right before labour...if it had come sooner or later, she might have had the strength to..."

"No, Kai, don't." interrupted Tala. "'What ifs...' won't change the past, and who's to say she might have survived if it came sooner or later. Okay, maybe there would have been more chance as it wouldn't be straight after a serious operation, but don't go dwelling on it. It's been about 2 decades now. I'm not saying forget it or move on, but don't beat yourself up thinking how it could have been different, okay." he continued.

Kai nodded, wiping a small tear from his eye quickly before Tala noticed. "Thanks, Tala. You are very right." he said.

"No problem, I have to be right sometimes." said Tala with a smirk.

"Think we're losing our touch, Dad." said Gou suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kai.

"Jake just got a 'right' over me, and Tala has one over you. Aren't us Hiwataris always right in reputation?" asked Gou and chuckled.

Kai realised his son was right and laughed as well. So did Tala and Jake.

Suddenly, Kyra gasped and put a hand to her stomach. Gou jumped and looked over, as Marina approached her daughter.

"Kyra?" she asked.

Kyra waited a second and then smiled. "It kicked." she said.

Everyone watched and smiled. Kai pushed Gou in the back to make him walk over. Once he was in front of her, he put his hand on her stomach and the baby kicked again. The younger Hiwatari had tears in his eyes, tears of joy.

"Awwww, Gouy so cute." said Jake quietly.

Kai and the other male adults all chuckled under their breaths that Jake called Gou that. Gou hadn't heard and wasn't interested right now. He just smiled and took Kyra in his arms and kissed her.

"Give it up for parents-to-be!" burst out Jake suddenly, then tripped over his chair and landed on Luke who landed on Alex.

The three young adults were all twisted and tangled, but while Luke and Alex were whining about it, Jake was laughing so much he couldn't breathe. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh too.

"You are totally nuts, Jake." said Brooklyn as he watched the young blonde crawling out of the tangle.

"Yeah, but none of you would change me." he proclaimed and everyone laughed again. It was good to be reunioned once again.

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Memories and nutty people :P lol**

**Kai coping well with moving on, though he thinks of Kiri, how cute :3**

**Now the baby kicking, how will Gou cope with the last 4 or so months? lol**

**Find out next week ;)**


	5. Dealing With It

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time today! *dances* This chapter is a month or so after the last, so hope you enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dealing With It

Just over a month later from the little party reunion the friends and families had, Gou had been dealing more with his wife's pregnancy. She was making it difficult now, but he knew he couldn't blame her. In fact, he should blame himself as he got her pregnant, but it was worth it as he was looking forward to being a father.

This morning, however, 4.00 am, Gou was fast asleep, enjoying a dream of a bunny rabbit chasing his, possible, daughter in a field. Kyra, however, was trying to hold onto sleep, but a sudden sharp kick from the baby inside her jolted her awake, so she shot her eyes open.

She sat up carefully and put a hand on her rounded stomach. The baby just kept moving. She wondered if it was normal or if the child was distressed for some reason. Sitting back against the bed-rest she sighed lightly, stroking her stomach and humming a little tune, quietly enough to keep Gou asleep, but enough to soothe the child and the kicking movements began to calm and stop for a bit.

Now she was awake though she didn't want to go back to sleep as it wasn't easy to get comfortable with her stomach. She looked at the clock. 4.20 am, she had spent 20 minutes soothing her child with humming. She closed her eyes and thought, she wondered how it would be to finally have the child in her arms, not inside her stomach trying to kick a hole somewhere. She was just about to get up and get a drink or something when she heard Gou muttering in his sleep.

"Don't be scared...it bunny..." he was muttering. Kyra raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh. Gou is a Hiwatari, one of the tough Russian descendants on his father's side, and here he is muttering about bunny rabbits in his sleep. "Sweet Gou, so unlike your dad really." she whispered. She couldn't lean down to kiss his cheek so she softly brushed her fingers against it. Gou huggled up with a little whine, which made Kyra's smile turn into a frown. Almost in reaction to her sudden change of mood, the baby kicked again.

She winced ever so slightly then frowned more as Gou kept sleeping. She reached over and stroked his hair out of the way, not being careful of not awakening him either, so he stirred and sat up, yawning deeply. He rubbed his eyes then looked at Kyra. "What's wrong, Kyra? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm all right, Gou. Just wanted you awake." she said and looked down at her stomach as the baby kicked again.

Gou watched her for a moment then looked at the clock, the hands were just past 4.35 am now. He stared at it for a moment then looked back at Kyra concerned. "Kyra, what is it? It's so early, why did you wake me up?" he asked worried.

"The baby kept kicking and woke me up. I managed to soothe it, but I was wide-awake and didn't fancy trying to go back to sleep. As you were all huggled up and sleeping at peace...it kind of got on my nerves. If I can't sleep, you shouldn't." she explained, her tone strengthening by the end of her sentence.

Gou sighed and shook his head a little, but smirked and said "You are a rare woman, Kyra." then she chuckled as she stroked her stomach. Gou watched and placed a hand over hers softly. Everytime he felt the kick, his eyes lit up and he felt joy. He hadn't got used to it yet, but that made it more emotional for him, as it was a strong and loving reminder his child was steadily growing into the baby he would be holding in his arms in a few months.

"You must have a gentle aura, Gou. The little one calming down." said Kyra with a giggle.

Gou smirked and said "Just wanted Daddy near by, I suppose he did."

"Uh, Gou, it might not be a boy." said Kyra.

"Dad once told me he could tell I was a boy because of my hard kicks inside Mum." said Gou with a shrug.

"Perhaps, but I heard from my dad that he thought Mum had a boy, he was right, to an extent, but he didn't figure I was there too and that Mum had twins in her." explained Kyra with a laugh.

"We all know your dad isn't as smart as my dad." teased Gou.

"Your dad isn't that perfect, he just has his moments." said Kyra, with her laugh turning into a frown.

"Yeah, like 99% of the time, which is a lot." said Gou.

"Hn." said Kyra and winced slightly as the baby moved again.

"Sorry, am I pushing my luck?" asked Gou, worried if he had overdone it. He had grown increasingly paranoid about Kyra's pregnancy as he had inner fears of something going wrong that would result in something bad...like with his mum carrying him. He had even tried to get extra checks from the midwives for her by paying for it as he was so worried.

"No, it's okay. Gou, calm down, nothing is going wrong with this pregnancy." Kyra reassured her husband.

"Okay, Kyra. Sorry, I just don't want..." he started and looked away slightly.

"I know what you're afraid of. It's understandable, it's okay." she said and gently hugged him, being careful of her stomach.

"Thank you, Kyra." he said with a small smile, then looked at the clock which was nearing 5.30 am now. "Do you think I can have a bit more sleep? I have work in a few hours after all." he asked.

Kyra nodded. "Sure, Gou, go ahead." she said.

She tried to settle herself as well and was asleep faster than her husband, who was finding it very hard as he had been awake for an hour now, so only got a small rest before having to get up.

* * *

Later, during work hours, it was just after lunch and Gou was trying to work, but kept yawning. He rifled through his papers and then piled them up in a drawer. He sat back in his chair and yawned again, when his office door knocked.

"Hm, come in." he said quickly.

"Afternoon, Sir. The next lot of documents has come in. These were sent from..." a woman started as she came in.

"From?" asked Gou.

"...Japan, Sir." said the woman.

"Oh great. Well, thank you." he said.

"You seem tired, Sir. Is Kyra making it hard?" she asked with a soft smile.

Gou sighed. "Yeah a bit, but it is worth it." he said.

"You will be just fine, Sir. Good luck." the woman said and she left the office.

Gou smiled and began going through the pile of documents she had left on his desk. He got halfway through when his phone rang. It was his dad.

"Hey, Dad, what's up?" he asked.

"_Nothing, just seeing how you're doing with the workload. If it came to you._" came Kai's reply.

"It has come, yes. I've got through half of it." said Gou.

"_Well, that's good, so how are things otherwise?_" asked Kai.

"They're all right." answered Gou then yawned a little.

"_You're just working too hard from the sounds of it._" said Kai, clearly smirking.

"Hn. Kyra woke me up at 4.30 this morning because of the baby kicking. She did eventually let me get back to sleep, but it was hard as I had woken up, so I'm tired, that's all." explained Gou.

Gou heard a laugh before his father replied with "_Gou, you should know by now that she's in a well unstable time because of your inability to control yourself._"

Gou blushed a little and frowned then said "I can control myself, better than you did with Mum." then the younger Hiwatari smirked as he waited for his father's response.

"_Gou...that's beside the point. I was older back then than you are now._" said Kai after a moment.

Gou chuckled. "Anyway, you got any advice on something?" he asked.

"_Depends on the something. Wake up, Gou. You have to tell me what you want advice on._" said Kai and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he thought his son only got half his brain.

"Okay, how do I not push Kyra, but to stay on her good side without embarrassing myself?" Gou asked quickly.

"_Um, you want to try that in English, Gou?_" asked Kai confused.

Gou sighed and said "How do I keep Kyra happy and not push her while she's pregnant, without embarrassing myself?"

"_Ah, well, Gou, you tend to usually embarrass yourself, but listen closely. If she wants something to do with her cravings, you get it, even if you think it's ridiculous, but if she's asking you for something you know she'd never ask, like for example, to watch a girly movie, then you can refuse as you know it's not her, not really._" explained Kai.

Gou took it all in and went over it. "So, what do I do if she wakes me up early again? I can't always afford to be tired for work." he asked.

"_I managed it with your mum. You're just being a drama queen. You sound like how Tala was when Marina was pregnant._" teased Kai.

"I take that as an insult, Dad." said Gou and was frowning through his sentence, and frowned more when he heard Kai laugh.

"_You'll live, Gou, trust me. Good luck._" he said after a while.

"Thanks a lot, Dad. You're a great help." said Gou.

"_It's why I'm your dad. To make sure you know not to embarrass yourself sounding like Tala._" said Kai.

"Hmm...okay, I'll let you have that one. See ya, Dad. Thanks again." said Gou.

"_You're welcome. Bye._" said Kai and the call was ended.

Gou put his phone down and sighed as he looked at the papers then at the clock in the room. "I can afford to go now. I'm ahead of work anyway." he said, and packed up his stuff and left the office.

As he was leaving, he got a call from Kyra asking him to quickly buy something from the store on his way home. He said he would as he was on his way home now, then hung up and put his phone away. As he headed to the store, he thought to himself "_I can't take much more of this._"

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So Gou didn't like the early morning XD**

**lol huh, Kai teasing his son :P**

**Gou has about 3 more months of this technically, will he be able to take it? Or will the young Hiwatari break down...muhahahaha?**

**Next week you shall see ;)**


	6. Daughters of the Next Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time today again yay! *dances* This chapter is about 3 months-ish after the last one. This chapter contains birth and some rude language so you have been warned if you aren't good with these ^^;**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Daughters of the Next Generation

Three peaceful months went by with not much happening, though Gou was increasingly on edge now, as Kyra could go into labour at any minute of any day. Right now he was just shabbily making breakfast for her, but it wasn't easy as his brain was completely elsewhere.

"Oh for the love of Pete." he mumbled annoyed as he cracked an egg open and the shell joined the yolk in the pan. He got a spatula from the side and carefully tried to get the shell out without wrecking the egg itself.

Finally, he extracted it and threw it in the bin. He then put some bread in the toaster. He hadn't figured why eggs on toast was supposed to be such a great breakfast, but then again, he didn't have a particularly big appetite like his father so only had perhaps a slice of toast, or cereal if he wasn't rushing for work. He watched the egg when he heard Kyra's shout.

"Gou, what is taking so long? Eating for two here remember?" she called.

Gou sighed, but said back "Don't worry, Kyra, it's nearly ready." then he heard the toaster go as the toast was done. He quickly got it out and put it on a plate. He then picked the spatula up and tried to get the egg out of the pan and put it on the toast. "Steady as he goes, come on, you can do this, Gou." he muttered to himself as he carefully moved the spatula with a steady hand.

He almost got the egg perfectly on the toast when it slipped off a little and was partly on the toast. He sighed in relief and made it neater, then picked the plate up carefully and put it on a tray with a soft drink and took it upstairs to Kyra.

"Kyra, breakfast's ready." he said as he entered the bedroom carefully.

"Thank you, Gou. You didn't have to, but it is nice of you and I am grateful." she said as Gou placed the tray by her side on the table.

Gou took a seat and smiled. "I'm glad to help you, Kyra. Is it okay?" he asked as she started to eat the breakfast.

"Hm, it's very good. You did a good job, Gou. The egg's a little overcooked, but I know you try. You're as caring as your father can be." she answered and giggled.

"I do try my best for you." said Gou with a smile.

Kyra smiled happily then winced and placed a hand to her stomach, closing her eyes.

"All okay, Kyra?" asked Gou in concern watching her.

"Yeah, it was just a hard kick. I'd say the little one wants to come out all right." she said as she relaxed.

"Okay." he said and looked over at the corner of the room where a bag was packed. He was all ready for when Kyra's contractions started. They both decided on calling an ambulance instead of Gou driving her in because Kyra was certain Gou would be too panicked to drive, and he had chuckled lightly in agreement.

"Gou, I'm done. That was good." said Kyra, gaining Gou's attention from thinking.

"Hm, oh okay, Kyra. I'm glad it was good." he said with a smile and picked up the tray and plate as Kyra slowly sipped the drink in-between small winces as the baby kicked.

He took the tray downstairs and set it by the sink ready to wash up. After a few minutes, he was about to dry up and put the plate away when he heard a clink and scream.

"Kyra, what's wrong?" he called as he ran back upstairs, forgetting the plate completely.

He entered the bedroom to find the glass on the ground, not broken luckily. He quickly picked it up and then noticed a big give-away to what was going on...water. Kyra's waters had broken.

"Gou...get the ambulance here now...as we planned!" Kyra shouted at him as the contractions were starting.

Gou nodded. "Deep breaths, Kyra." he said and went to grab his mobile and called the ambulance.

It soon arrived and the duo headed off. Gou also quickly called his dad and Marina so they knew what was happening. Both chose to come along as support for the young parents-to-be.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Kyra was well into her labour. Gou had been talking to Marina and they were waiting for Kai.

"Argh, where is he?" Gou asked as he paced nervously.

"Gou, you have to calm down. He is travelling from Japan, it will take a while remember." said Marina as she watched him.

Gou sighed. "I know. I just wanted him to be here, and at this rate the birth will be over and done." he said.

"Dammit, get Gou in this fucking room right now!" came Kyra's shout as she wanted Gou in there.

"Gou you best go in. You know what Kyra's like." said Marina.

"Gou? I made it." said a voice and the duo looked over to see Kai coming down the corridor.

"Dad, about time." said Gou.

"Sorry, Gou, but travelling across countries at short notice is not easy." said Kai with a frown and then added "My reputation as a famous beyblader got me past the security guard for starters then an air hostess was arguing about coach or first class stuff."

"What ended that argument?" asked Marina curiously.

"Her sister, another air hostess, told her to let me have what I want because I'm still handsome." Kai answered with a roll of the eyes, but the small smirk couldn't be missed.

"Oh god." muttered Gou under his breath.

"GOU, get in here god-dammit!" came another shout from Kyra.

"Right, you best get in there, young man. You're needed." said Kai with a smirk.

"Yes, I will." said Gou, shaking mentally.

"Good luck, it'll be fine." said Kai reassuringly.

"Thanks, Dad." said Gou and smiled slightly then turned and entered the room.

Kai sat with Marina and both gave a slight smile to each other.

"Still handsome huh?" Marina asked after a moment.

"Well, some people keep their looks well over time, I guess." he answered with a shrug.

"Wish we all could." she said.

"You haven't turned out so bad. Besides, we're still young." said Kai.

"Thanks, Kai, and yes, that's true." Marina replied with a smile.

In the room, Gou sat by the side of the bed and held Kyra's hand.

"I'm here, Kyra." he said gently.

Kyra moaned in pain as she pushed and said "What took you so long? Picking the flowers for your grave? As you'll be in it for this!"

Gou paled slightly, but said "I...I was waiting for Dad. He's here now with Marina, supporting us."

"You didn't have to wait for him! You were meant to be in here with me!" she shouted at him then screamed in pain as another contraction hit.

"Squeeze my hand, Kyra. Let it out." Gou encouraged.

"You think you can take it?" she asked with a smirk.

"I have Dad's strength, well, some of it. I think so." answered Gou with a smirk as well.

Kyra held his hand and when a contraction hit, she gripped his hand so tightly he tried to not show his wince, but gritted his teeth all the same.

"That was only the beginning." said Kyra after it.

Gou nodded carefully and watched her.

"Don't worry, the first one is nearly here." said the nurse standing at the base of the bed.

"First one?" shouted Kyra.

Gou stared at the nurse wide-eyed.

"Yes, you have twins, Mrs. Hiwatari." said the nurse. "You can do it, push." she added.

Kyra grabbed tighter onto Gou's hand as she pushed and screamed. Gou himself yelped a little bit.

"You damn, bloody, fucking bastard! You got me pregnant with twins!" shouted Kyra at Gou.

Gou paled at her language and lowered his head slightly. The nurse, also surprised, but hiding it, said "Don't worry, Sir. She doesn't mean it, it's the pain talking."

"I do bloody mean it, what do you know?" shrieked Kyra at the nurse.

Gou gained a small smirk and said "You sure are attractive when you're angry, Kyra."

Kyra looked to him slightly with a frown then said "Yeah? I bet I look fucking gorgeous don't I?"

Outside the room, Kai and Marina could hear every word of Kyra's shouts. Marina was looking down in embarrassment at her daughter's vocabulary. Kai had a smirk on his face.

"I feel sorry for Gou right now." he said and smirked more.

"Kyra's language comes from her father for sure." said Marina, still looking down.

Kai chuckled softly as Kyra shouted yet another couple of swear words.

In the room, the nurse was getting the first baby out. "Okay, Mrs. Hiwatari, one more push and the first baby is out." she said.

Kyra yelled as she pushed and the baby came out, immediately with tears of crying and breathing very well.

"It's a girl. Your oldest is a girl." said the nurse and passed the baby to a colleague and then waited for the second baby.

"Come on, Kyra, you're nearly there." encouraged Gou.

"Be in my position and say it so easily, Gou!" she shouted as she pushed her hardest.

Gou just gritted his teeth, faint tears in his eyes as Kyra gripped his hand so hard he was losing real feeling except pain.

"It's coming, it's coming." said the nurse. "One more shall do it."

Kyra yelled and the baby slid out, with some of the liquids and blood behind it. Kyra sat back against the pillow breathing heavily and Gou flexed his fingers for a moment.

"You did it, Kyra...you did it." he said tearfully as he gently stroked her hair out of her way.

She looked at him slightly, her eyes blinking in tiredness.

"Kyra?" he asked worried.

"I'm...okay." she said breathlessly and turned away again.

"Sir? It's another girl. You have two beautiful daughters." said the nurse proudly.

Gou smiled, wiping his eyes.

"Would you like to hold one?" the nurse continued.

"Yes. Yes please." he said.

The nurse handed him the first of the babies who had been born. She turned to Kyra with the other one, but Kyra shook her head slowly.

"Kyra?" asked Gou as he softly held one of the babies.

"It's okay, Gou...I'd rather rest, don't think me weird..." she said.

Gou nodded and said "I couldn't think you weird, ever. Um, Nurse, can you let my dad and mother-in-law in now?"

The nurse nodded. She placed the other baby in a little cradle then opened the door.

"It's okay to come in now." she told Kai and Marina.

The two nodded and entered.

* * *

"Hey, Dad." said Gou as he looked up at his father.

Kai smiled softly down at Gou and the little baby girl in his arms. He sure could remember the day he was in that exact same position with Gou in his arms. It indeed was a sad day with Kiri's death...but he didn't want that to dampen this cute and good day.

"She's beautiful, Gou." he said.

Marina looked in the cradle at the other little baby. "Awww, twins. Now I see why Kyra was...ruder than usual." she said with a chuckle.

Kyra smiled softly, watching her mum.

"You look really really tired, Kyra. Are the nurses sure it's all right?" asked Marina in concern.

"Mum, I'm okay...just want to rest. It's nothing." said Kyra.

"Has to be different like her father. He wouldn't enter the room when Marina was in labour, and now his daughter is saying she'd rather rest than greet her daughters." Kai said.

"Hn, trust you to say something like that, Kai." said Kyra with a frown.

With the sudden change of atmosphere in the room, as Kyra glared daggers at Kai, the second baby began to cry. Automatically Marina picked her up.

"Awww, it's okay, little one, Granddaddy didn't mean to scare you." she said softly.

Kai's posture totally shook as he heard that. In the excitement and hurrying of all this, he had near forgotten he was now a granddad.

Gou laughed at Kai's face. "Dad, you should see yourself." he got out before laughing again.

"Gou's right, you look blown away." said Kyra and she chuckled.

"I'll get used to it." Kai said crossing his arms again.

"Don't be so serious and greet your granddaughter." said Marina and handed the baby to him.

Kai paused for a second, but a soft smile crept onto his face as the little girl played with his finger.

"Never seen Dad so content." said Gou smiling.

"He was quite content when you were a baby, Gou, but you grew up." said Marina.

"Say what?" said Gou. "No fair, I turned out all right." he added.

The group chuckled then Marina said "So, what are you going to name these wonderful darlings?"

Gou looked down at the girl in his arms. She had some red hair like her mum's, but her father and paternal grandfather's violet eyes.

"Hm, I like the name Kayleigh." he said and turned to Kyra. "What do you think?" he asked her.

"Kayleigh. It's adorable, Gou." she said, and he took that as a yes.

"One down, one to go then." said Marina.

Kai then gave Gou the other baby while he and Marina greeted baby Kayleigh. Gou looked down at his younger daughter. She had dark grey hair starting, the same as the colour he and his dad had at the back of their hair, but Kyra's and Marina's dark green eyes.

"Kyra, want to name our second?" he asked.

Kyra sat up slightly more and looked at the cute little baby. "How about Stephanie?" she suggested.

"Stephanie. I like it. I do." said Gou happily.

"So, they are the chosen names for our grandchildren. Kayleigh and Stephanie." said Marina.

"They are definitely good choices I think." said Kai.

Kyra smiled then yawned.

"Someone needs a sleep. We should go, Kai. To tell all the others the good news." said Marina.

"Yeah. You can tell Tala though. And Jake." said Kai.

"I understand Tala, but why Jake as well?" asked Marina.

"Because he'll flip when he hears the news. He's like a brother to Gou. Too hyper." said Kai.

"You don't want to tell Jake because he's too hyper?" asked Marina. Kai nodded slightly. "Kai, that's lame." she added.

Everyone laughed as Kai hn'd and crossed his arms frowning, then the two older adults left, saying goodbye and another congratulations to the new parents.

Gou gently made sure both girls were settled in their cots then sat by Kyra's side again. "You did so well, Kyra." he said.

"Yeah, thank you. I'm so sorry for all the abuse I gave you..." she said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. As the nurse said, it was the pain talking. I forgive you." he said.

"Okay, so, um, do you want Jake to be godfather to them?" she asked suddenly.

Gou looked up. "Well, I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess yeah, he's my best friend and the only one I can really be proud of deciding on. Alex won't stress out will he? Being your brother?" he asked.

"I doubt it, he's more like Mum, remember, he may have a mini-pout, but that won't last. I think Jake will be a perfect godfather. So, shall Katie be godmother?" Kyra asked.

"Katie. You think she will? As she can't have kids of her own." asked Gou.

"She has more moved on and accepted that by now, Gou. I think she'll be all right. We'll ask them both. I'm sure it'll be fine." said Kyra then yawned again.

"Cool. Well, you best rest, love. I'll watch over the girls and keep an eye on things. You get your strength back." he said.

"Thank you, Gou. You know...I love you so much." she said.

Gou smirked. "Yes, I do know. You know that I love you too. Just as much." he said.

She giggled and nodded, then Gou softly kissed her lips.

"Sleep well." he said softly.

Kyra settled to sleep and drifted off, so Gou sat by watching his daughters...small tears welling in his eyes. He hadn't have guessed he would feel like this quite so much as he did...but it sure was a joy to be a father...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Rude chapter, Kyra like her dad alright :P but soooooo sweet and cute!**

**Now will Gou stay just as happy and calm when the girls grow up?**

**Will Kai, Marina and Tala get used to being grandparents so young? XD**

**Will Jake and Katie agree to be the godfather and godmother?**

**These questions and more will be answered next week, see you then *waves* ^^**


	7. Like Parents, Like Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm late-ish, but at least it's Friday ^^; This chapter is 2 years after the last one and introduces Kayleigh and Stephanie more :)**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Like Parents, Like Kids

It has been two years since Gou and Kyra's two little girls were born. It had been busy times for the new parents as the girls seemed to both have their parents' attitudes already. They had play fights and pulled each others' hair, especially Stephanie grabbing Kayleigh's as Kayleigh's was longer.

Gou and Kyra had planned a reunion with the others, but at their place this time and only Kai, Tari, Marina and Tala could make it this time. Kyra had had a big argument with Kai about how she wasn't travelling to Japan with two 2 year olds. Kai had been unable to retort sensibly to that and so it was decided.

Right now however, Gou and Kyra were enjoying a lie-in. They were exhausted from the night before as Stephanie had been sick and took a while to settle into sleep because she kept crying.

It wasn't meant to last though as Gou soon heard crying coming from one of the cots.

"Oh...don't worry, Kyra, I got it." he said as he sat up.

He got out of the bed and went over to one of the cots. It was indeed Kayleigh who was crying. He picked her up gently and cradled her. She soon stopped crying, she only wanted attention it seemed.

Gou sighed and mentally said "_Why do I not know what I'm doing?...I'm letting myself go here..._"

Kyra then got out of bed and came up to Gou. "Morning. How is she?" she asked.

Kayleigh was giggling up at her parents. Kyra smiled and gave her daughter her finger to play with. Gou was smiling as he watched, but it was a forced smile...and Kyra noticed.

"Gou, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." said Gou and turned his smile more real.

"That's good, as remember the families are coming round to see the girls." said Kyra.

Kayleigh giggled, not really understanding, but thought it sounded cool. In the other cot, Stephanie then awoke and started cooing for her mummy. She was nicer to her mum and sometimes cried when Gou held her, which made him uncomfortable sometimes, but Kayleigh was the opposite, she loved her daddy holding her and sometimes had a tantrum when her mum held her.

"Come on, Stephanie. Let's get you and your sister ready for Grandpa Kai and Great Auntie Tari." said Kyra.

"What about Tala and Marina?" asked Gou.

"Don't worry, Gou, I didn't forget they are coming too." said Kyra.

"Ta..Tallie...Tallie!" Stephanie giggled.

Gou smirked. He could bet Tala would find that fun...not. But can't blame kids after all.

"I suppose they can't find a nickname for Grandpa Kai." said Kyra and then laughed at the thought.

"Gran...Grandpa...Kai." said Kayleigh then bounced happily she could say it right while Stephanie was still saying Tallie for Tala.

Gou smiled as he stroked Kayleigh's hair, proud of her. Kyra smiled as she stroked Stephanie's hair which was shorter than Kayleigh's.

* * *

Later, after Kai and Tari managed to arrive, everyone who was meant to be there was there. Gou was sitting with his father and Tala, having a guy talk, while Kyra introduced her mum and Tari to the two girls.

"Kayleigh sure has your hair, Kyra." said Marina as she held the older twin gently.

"Yes she does. Stephanie naturally then has her father's hair." said Kyra with a smile as she stroked her younger daughter's hair.

"But the darker part of his hair only." pointed out Tari as she watched Stephanie giggle to the attention she had.

"Oh, so how do Jake and Katie cope with their newfound godfather and godmother roles?" asked Marina with a smile.

"Katie was worried she'd let us down at first, but she seems okay now. While Jake..." said Kyra and looked to her mum.

"He flipped like Kai said he would. He was so excited to be the one asked for it. Alex had a little tantrum that he wasn't asked to be it, but he got over soon enough." explained Marina with a small roll of the eyes that Alex was so much like Tala.

"Typical Alex. He's so much like Tala." said Tari with a shake of the head.

"Tallie!" squeaked Stephanie at that moment.

Tari blinked for a second then went into laughter. Marina followed and Kyra giggled as she said "That's how Stephanie knows him for now."

Kayleigh then pawed at her mum for attention, so Kyra decided to give Kayleigh to Gou so she could be introduced to the others.

"Come on, sweetie." she said as she picked up Kayleigh then walked over to Gou. "Gou, your daughter needs attention."

"Oh okay, Kyra. Come here, Kayleigh." said Gou and held his daughter in his arms gently.

Kai smiled gently as Gou held his little girl. Gou noticed the smile and smiled back.

"She has your eyes." said Tala as the little girl looked at him.

"Yes, yours and Kyra's hair though." said Gou as he tickled Kayleigh's tummy making her giggle.

"Well, we know she likes her daddy then." said Tala as Kayleigh giggled more.

"Yeah, it's Stephanie who doesn't like me." said Gou with a sigh.

"It's that Hiwatari face." said Tala in a joking manner, but paled at the glares he got from both Kai and Gou.

"Your one is the scary one, Tala. You have the devil's hair and the ghost's skin." said Kai then smirked afterwards, but because Tala frowned annoyed, Kayleigh started to cry.

"Thanks a lot, Tala." said Gou sarcastically then cradled Kayleigh gently to calm her while Kai looked at Tala seriously.

"I didn't mean to. Sorry, Gou." said Tala, feeling a bit guilty.

"Best apologise to Kayleigh herself don't you think?" said Gou and handed the little girl over to Tala.

"But I..." stuttered Tala as he held Kayleigh.

"Tala, it's not like you haven't held a 2 year old before." said Kai with a smirk as he and Gou watched Tala looking like he was in a trap.

"True enough." said Tala. He then looked down at Kayleigh and all the feelings of when he used to hold Kyra as a baby came back to him so he played with her.

"Tala's rep is still gone." said Gou with a chuckle.

"Sometimes I wonder if he's had one since...well." started Kai and stopped as he didn't want to bring Biovolt or Boris up now.

Gou nodded, knowing why his father stopped and they both watched Tala playing with Kayleigh.

"A cute little girl, like your mummy before you." he said.

She giggled and soon found something to grab so reached up.

"Owch, owch, let go of that please." Tala began to whine.

Kayleigh had grabbed hold of one of his bangs of hair and was playfully pulling on it. Kai and Gou couldn't help but laugh at Tala.

"Come on, help me out, she has her dad and grandfather's strength here." said Tala frowning.

Kai stopped laughing and said "Tala, you're just weak."

Gou, who had just caught breath back, went into laughter again. Tala frowned more then Kayleigh stubbornly frowned at him with her little fists clenched.

"Like mother, like daughter." said Tala with a sigh and handed Kayleigh back to Gou.

Gou chuckled as he held his daughter, who was giggling again to be back with her father.

"You guys look like you've had fun." said Kyra as she came over with Stephanie and the other 2 adult women.

"Not me, I got glared at twice and my hair pulled." said Tala with a pout.

"Don't worry, Tallie, you can nap when we get home." said Marina.

"Tallie?" he asked. "I haven't heard that in a while."

Marina turned to baby Stephanie who was looking at Tala through her dark green eyes.

"Tallie!" she said after a moment.

Kai chuckled, Gou laughed and the others either smirked or smiled while Tala just stared then said "She'll grow out of that when she gets my name right."

"Hopefully or your rep is really really gone." said Gou and chuckled.

Tala hn'd and everyone laughed. It had been a good reunion. The girls soon fell asleep so it was time for the others to take their leave.

"It's been great having you here, Dad." said Gou as he smiled up to his father, who was still slightly taller than his son.

"No problem, Gou, just do me a favour and don't let all these females overrun you." said Kai with a smirk.

"I can try." said Gou and smirked back.

Kai nodded and headed off. Kyra gave both her mother and father a hug goodbye.

"Thanks for coming, Mum. And you, Dad." she said.

"No problem. It's been good, even with the hair pulling." said Tala.

Marina giggled and said "Hope to see you again soon, Kyra. Hope the girls be okay and not too much of a pain like you were."

"Hey, Mum!" whined Kyra a little, making her parents laugh.

They then drove off back to their base. Kai was waiting for Tari who was dragging out goodbyes for some reason.

"Well, see ya, Gou. Look after those girls." she said with a smirk.

"No problem, Aunt Tari. I'll do my best. You just enjoy that alone time with nature boy." said Gou with a smirk back.

Tari blushed lightly and Gou chuckled then shared a hug with his aunt. Tari then joined Kai and they headed back to the airport together for their flight back home.

"You bet we get a good night's sleep as the girls so exhausted?" asked Gou to Kyra.

"You think? Wishful thinking, dear husband." she said with a smirk.

"True, we best sleep now. Come on." said Gou and the happy parents went up to their room...for another night of a few wake-up calls that they would rather not have.

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So, the little girls are like their parents XD**

**Only a couple more chapters of nothing happening, I promise, please hold on T_T**

**Until next week, might be late next week as an old bag called 'grandma' coming round T_T**


	8. Juggling Responsibilities

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm late My gran still here Friday so I couldn't update, sorry T_T but here is Chapter 8.**

**This is 1 year later than the last chapter :)**

**Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 50  
Tala - 49  
Marina - 48  
Gou and Jake - 25  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 24  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 3**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Juggling Responsibilities

It had been a year since Stephanie's nickname for Tala 'Tallie' came out. She was slowly learning to say his name right now, which saved them from trouble.

A lot had happened really in the past year. There had been a big party for Brooklyn's 50th. The poor nature blader felt like he was getting old. Later in the year had been parties for Kai and Tari's birthdays as they were also 50 now, though Kai had been very difficult to encourage into a celebration. He thought there was less to celebrate when getting older like now.

Also, Kyra and Gou had been busier than ever, because asides from having the two girls, Kyra was halfway through another pregnancy, so Gou was overworking to help out. He had been working half-days and spending the rest of the day taking as much work as possible off of Kyra. He was overdoing it.

This morning, he had slept in because he had dropped off the night before without even changing into pyjamas.

"Gou, time to awaken." came Kyra's voice as she gently nudged him awake.

He groaned as his violet eyes flickered open. "Kyra...what time is it?" he asked.

"11, Gou..." she said and knew how he would react.

"11! You're kidding me, Kyra. How could I sleep that long?" he exclaimed.

"Gou, calm down. You needed the rest. You nearly fainted yesterday, you overwork for me." she said with a smile.

"Kyra. I have to. To bring money in and to look after you and the girls." he said and his eyes fell to her rounded stomach.

Kyra placed a hand to her stomach and said "Gou, I know how you feel, but you're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up. For today, rest. I'm doing fine with the girls."

"Mummy!" called a voice and into the room came a little red haired girl.

"Yes, Kayleigh?" said Kyra.

"Steph wants to go to the park." said Kayleigh and she rolled her little, bright, violet eyes.

Gou chuckled as Kyra said "I'm afraid we can't today. Daddy needs his rest."

"Daddy. Are you okay?" asked Kayleigh.

"Don't worry, Kayleigh. Just having a rest day as Daddy been silly and tired himself out." he said and patted his daughter's long red hair.

"Okay Daddy." said Kayleigh with a smile.

"Mummy!" came a loud squeaky voice.

"I can..." started Gou, but Kyra stopped him.

"Gou, you're being like your dad, now rest. Kayleigh, think you can watch over him?" she said with a smirk.

Kayleigh giggled and nodded then said "Don't move, Daddy."

Gou went to open his mouth, but Kayleigh put a finger on her lips. Kyra started laughing then headed downstairs to see Stephanie.

"You are too much like me, kiddo." said Gou as he sat back on the bed.

"Yes, Daddy." said Kayleigh as she crossed her arms smiling.

Downstairs Kyra brushed Stephanie's hair and Stephanie was whining.

"Mum, my hair is short enough, you don't need to brush!" she said.

"Steph, all hair needs brushing, now come on." Kyra replied as she brushed the dark slate hair.

"But Mum..." Stephanie started.

"Steph, don't be difficult." said Kyra then winced, putting her free hand to her stomach.

"Sorry, Mummy. Is it okay?" asked Stephanie worried.

She and Kayleigh barely understood that a younger sibling was on the way, but they knew they had to be careful with their mum because of her rounded stomach.

"Don't worry, it's okay, Steph." said Kyra with a smile.

Stephanie smiled back and gently touched her mum's stomach and felt the kick.

"Ooh, was that little bro or sis?" she asked.

"Yes it was, Steph." answered Kyra with a nod, then Steph bounced on her feet a little.

Kyra smiled as Stephanie bounced then the phone rang, so she went to get it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Kyra. It's Kai._" came the speaker's voice.

"Oh, hi, Kai. What's going on?" asked Kyra.

"_Nothing special. Just thought I'd call, seeing how things going. How are you and Gou doing?_" Kai asked.

"We're okay. Well, Gou's overworked himself so he's resting right now, but I can get him down if you want to talk to him." said Kyra.

"_Overworked himself? Kid's let himself go since he was younger. Yeah, I'll talk to him._" said Kai with a smirk.

Kyra smiled and turned away from the phone. "Steph, want to talk to Grandpa?"

"Yes, Mummy!" she said playfully and took the phone as Kyra went upstairs to get Gou. "Hi, Grandpa!" she said into the phone.

Kai chuckled and said "_Hello, Steph. Daddy treating you right?_"

"Yeah, he's brilliant, just overworks according to Mummy. Kayleigh kept him in bed for Mum just now." explained Stephanie excitedly.

"_Did she now? Well, can you keep a secret, Steph, from your dad?_" asked Kai.

"A secret? What's a secret?" Stephanie asked.

"_I tell you something and you don't tell your dad._" said Kai.

"Ooh, okay Grandpa." she replied excitedly.

"Okay, Steph, I'm here now, thanks." came Gou's voice and Steph handed the phone over after a quick "goodbye, Grandpa Kai".

"_Hi, Gou, what's the big idea interrupting your daughter's conversation?_" asked Kai.

"I don't trust you were about to tell her something about me." said Gou with a smirk then added "So, how's things?"

"_As good as they can be. Nothing much to do besides work. I see Tari when she isn't occupied by Brooklyn._" Kai replied with a frown.

"Judging from that voice, I would say you still don't like those two together." said Gou.

"_Come on, Gou, I'm beyond that. It's just they still act like teens sometimes and you'd think hitting 50 would finally knock some maturity in their heads, especially nature boy._" said Kai.

Gou chuckled. "Oh Dad, you gotta leave them be. You don't want to be dealing with a sister's love affairs at your age." he said.

"_You think 50's old? At least I'm not the one needing to take a day's rest because of overworking right?_" said Kai, and clearly was smirking.

"Two little girls and a pregnant wife...and I work? Dad, I kinda think that's a bit harder than 1 kid and working...even though you were alone doing it." said Gou.

Kai sighed and said "_Yeah I guess. Anyway, do you know your whining is as bad as last time? Why did you get her pregnant again?_"

"I...didn't plan this one." said Gou sheepishly.

"_I doubt you planned the last time either. You're hopeless, Gou._" said Kai chuckling.

"We'll be so much busier with an extra kid. It'll be tough." said Gou and shrugged as he did.

"_You got yourself into this pal. Can't whine now. Have to face the situation like a man. You have Hiwatari blood in your veins like myself._" Kai said.

"All right, all right, don't overdo it, Dad. I know it's my mess...it just better be a son, not another daughter." Gou said, muttering the last part.

Kai chuckled and said "_Yeah, 1 man amongst 4 females. That wouldn't be fair on you, squirt._"

Gou hn'd and then heard a shout "Here I go again. I'll catch ya later, Dad."

"_Don't faint because of overworking, Gou._" said Kai and laughed then Gou put the phone down and headed upstairs.

"Everything okay?" asked Gou.

"Kayleigh and Steph got into a fight over that doll you got them last week." explained Kyra as she carefully hugged Stephanie who was tearful.

Gou sighed softly and picked Kayleigh up who was holding the doll. "Kayleigh, you shouldn't fight with your sister." he said.

"But Daddy, I'm the older twin..." she started.

"No buts, being twins makes it even more fair that you share things." said Gou.

"Okay, Daddy. Steph, here you go." said Kayleigh and handed the doll to her sister.

"Thank you...Kay." said Stephanie as she wiped her eyes and held the doll.

Kayleigh smiled. She didn't normally like being called Kay, but she let it go here. Kyra smiled too and the family sat there, at peace.

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Such a boring chapter, I'm so sorry T_T T_T**

**But, how will Kyra's next child affect the future is the big question? My friends on deviantART might know already what's coming ;)**

**Watch me for next week when the new baby arrives ^^**


	9. Three is Enough!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time again and I hope chapters will be better from this one onwards XD  
This is a few months later than the last chapter ^^**

**Oh, there is birth in this chapter like Chapter 6 so you have been warned if reading birth makes you uncomfortable! Though there isn't much cursing in this one :P**

****

Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 50  
Tala - 49  
Marina - 48  
Gou and Jake - 25  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 24  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 4

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Three is Enough!

A few months had passed and Gou had managed to sort himself out so he was balancing work and family without being overworked. He knew that any day now could have Kyra's labour starting. They were planned that Marina would look after Kayleigh and Stephanie while Tala would be the support for Kyra. Kai was more than willing to be support for Gou again as he was the best person to be there without Kiri around...

But the expected due date was here and there wasn't a sign of anything different, so Gou was slowly showing worry.

"Kayleigh, come here!" called Gou when he heard Kayleigh and Stephanie play-fighting again.

Kayleigh walked over, looking a little sad as she didn't want to be told off.

"Kayleigh, how many times do we tell you and Steph to behave? You have to be good for us, especially for your mum. You know it's a delicate time for her." he explained.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. When is Grandma coming?" she asked.

"We can't be precise, dear. It will be whenever your little brother or sister wants to be born." he said and patted his daughter's head.

"I understand, Daddy." she said with a smile.

Stephanie then ran in smiling and said "Daddy, Mummy wants to talk to you."

"Best do my bit for her. We all know Mummy's in charge right?" Gou said and winked to the girls who giggled then he went to find Kyra.

"You been talking to the girls, Gou?" asked Kyra once Gou came to her.

"Yeah, Kayleigh gets more like you, and Steph is too much like me." he said and kissed her lightly.

"So Kayleigh is becoming more beautiful and straight tempered while Stephanie is a calm girl who is getting to the point of losing it unexpectedly?" asked Kyra then laughed.

"That's one way of putting it. Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he stroked her heavily rounded stomach.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Gou. Nothing has happened. This baby is well calm." she said as she watched him.

"It's strange, the due date is today..." started Gou.

"Gou, Gou, listen. It will be okay. Labour doesn't always start on the day those hospital people tell us. It could be anytime...okay?" Kyra said and stroked Gou's cheek to calm him.

"I understand. I know. Sorry, Kyra. I'm just excited...and nervous, at the same time." he said.

"Yes, I know you are, but you're going to have to stay calm. You can do this, _we _can do this." she said and kissed him.

He smiled and kissed her back then the girls came back and joined them.

* * *

A week went by with no sign of the baby coming. Kyra looked fit to burst and was beginning to worry, but remained calm for Gou's sake as he was near panicking.

Right now, Gou was on the phone to Kai. It had been suggested by Kyra that Gou talk to someone else than her about his fears, someone close...close and sensible.

"_Right, Gou, so Kyra tells me you're getting panicky. Why exactly, Gou?_" asked Kai to his son.

"It has been a week since Kyra's given due date, Dad. Something's wrong and..." said Gou, about to rant on.

"_All right, all right, shut up before you overdo it. A week late is a bit abnormal I'll admit, but don't start worrying yet. You don't want to be panicking then it happens so you panic more and end up being totally useless._" explained Kai.

Gou sighed and said "I understand, Dad. I just don't want any problems to happen."

"_Yes, Gou, I know you don't want problems. Do I wish I could change the past so Kiri...survived? Part of me does because of the love for her and how she would have wanted to see you grow, see the man you've become, but do you know the reality of it?_" Kai asked.

"No. What is it, Dad?" asked Gou in a slightly tearful voice and wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"_I'm glad it's gone how it has. No, I'm not glad your mum died...I'm glad of how you've grown and have a family you love and I am glad you are happy...I am especially happy of knowing that Kiri, wherever she is, is proud of you and is in a good place, still with her love for us and she knows we still love her..._" said Kai, trying to keep his voice straight and calm even though tears were coming from his eyes.

Gou was crying too, but failing to hide it and Kai could tell he was crying and comforted him gently.

"Thanks...Dad." Gou eventually said as he dried his eyes and felt better.

"_You're welcome, Kiddo. Look after yourself._" Kai replied with a smile.

Gou was about to say something when he heard a scream and "Gou, it's started!" come from Kyra.

"Dad, I gotta go, Kyra's contractions started." he rushed.

"_Okay. Good luck, Son. I'll be on my way as well._" Kai said quickly then the phone call was ended.

Gou then called an ambulance and while waiting he called Tala and Marina. He then got Kayleigh and Stephanie together.

"Okay, girls. Grandma Marina will be here soon. Be good for us and wish Mummy luck." he said.

Stephanie nodded and Kayleigh said "We sure will, Daddy. Good luck." and then both girls hugged their dad.

"Good girls." said Gou as he hugged back then heard the ambulance and turned to Kyra. "The ambulance is here, Kyra, come on." he added.

Kyra nodded lightly in pain and she was got to the ambulance. The ambulance took off and soon had Tala's car behind it from after dropping Marina off.

* * *

Later in the hospital, Kyra was pushing the baby out while Gou sat by her side holding her hand. He was nervous, but it wasn't as bad as last time because he wasn't being cursed at this time.

"Gou, how am...I doing?" she asked.

"You're doing great, Kyra. Just keep going." he encouraged and smiled.

She smiled back then screamed as she pushed again. Outside the room, Kai and Tala were sitting together, Tala looking nervous until Kai decided to bring it up.

"Tala, you look real nervous, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It just feels weird as it's my daughter in there." the red head answered with a shrug.

"It's not the first time she's given birth." pointed out Kai.

"True, but I wasn't here then. Marina was." Tala said.

"I still don't understand why you're nervous. Gou was panicky too. Anyone would think he's your son, not mine. You share so much in common." Kai said then smirked as Tala frowned a little.

"Your son just didn't take after you as much as expected. That's good though or I'd feel sorry for Kyra." retorted Tala then he was the one smirking and Kai frowning.

"I feel sorry for Marina more than anyone. To deal with you for years. She must be a very patient woman." said Kai so Tala growled then as he had been caught out again. "No retort this time, Valkov?" the dual bluenette added.

Tala clenched his fists then hn'd and sat back with crossed arms. Kai chuckled then turned back to face the room as he heard Gou yelp, clearly had his hand squeezed. "_I feel sorry for Gou. Tala may be weak on occasion, but his daughter isn't._" he said to himself.

"_**I'd say Valkov strength shows more in the female side of the family.**_" piped up the voice of the fire phoenix.

"_I agree, Dranzer._" replied Kai mentally and chuckled lowly so Tala wouldn't catch on.

Back in the room, Gou closed his eyes a little as Kyra tightened her grip on his hand.

"You can do it, Kyra...don't worry, I'm okay." he said.

"You're okay? You're just sitting there!" she exclaimed.

Gou just nodded as his hand was gripped more. He began to silently pray for the baby to come out.

"Oh, it looks like the baby might be stuck." said the doctor suddenly.

Gou's eyes widened and Kyra gasped, but with added encouragement and effort to her...and added pain on Gou's hand, the baby eventually slid out.

"You did it, Kyra." said Gou, then gasped as she released his hand. It was totally numb and he winced as he moved his fingers.

"Gou...are you okay?" asked Kyra, concerned she had hurt her husband.

The doctor, as he carefully cut the cord and wrapped the baby up, asked "Sir, do you want your hand checked out to be safe?"

Gou began to get some feeling back and said "No, it's okay. Just need some movement and feeling back in it." then he smiled. Kyra smiled back.

"Good to hear. So, congratulations to your baby boy." the doctor said, also smiling, then he handed the wrapped up baby to Kyra.

"A little boy." said Gou as he looked over at the baby more.

The little one was giggling as if he had been at a fairground rather than just being born. He had faint light grey hair coming with tiny bits of red as well. It seemed his hair would be a mixture of his parents and his eyes were violet like Gou's.

"Hello, baby. I'm your dad." said Gou as the little boy played with his finger.

Kyra smiled and said "What shall we name our third child?"

"Hm, how about...Michael?" asked Gou.

"It's good, but sounds too common to me, Gou." said Kyra.

"Well, it's all I have in mind..." started Gou then Kai and Tala were allowed into the room.

"So, a little boy huh? Well, that's better than Gou being overrun by girls." said Kai with a smirk.

Kyra frowned slightly as Gou chuckled nervously, remembering that conversation with his dad.

"So..." started Tala to break the tension. "What do we call the newborn?" he asked.

"I...er, don't know." said Gou.

Kai chuckled and said "Surely you can do better than that, Gou."

"Just what I was thinking. Kai, are you sure he's your son or did you adopt him?" asked Tala.

"Believe me, I wonder and I was there when he was born." said Kai.

Tala laughed and Kai soon smirked, then Gou said "Well, I had an idea, but Kyra said it was too common."

"Oh, what was that?" asked Tala.

"Michael." said Gou.

"Hn, yeah that is a bit common, Gou." continued Tala as he turned away thinking.

Gou sighed, and the foursome thought for a bit, the baby petting Kyra's hair for attention.

"You can keep the same name, but changing the spelling to make it uncommon." suggested Kai after a while.

"How did you come up with that?" asked Tala, clearly thinking it was a silly idea.

"You know how to spell Michael right, Tala?" said Kai irritated.

"Yes of course." snapped Tala.

"Then try spelling it like this: M-I-K-A-L." said Kai.

Tala blinked as he realised Kai was right. As they thought about it, the baby began to whine. He wanted attention and began to tantrum at the two older adults.

"Thanks, Dad, you upset him." said Kyra to Tala and cradled the baby til he stopped whining.

"Sorry...so, Mikal is the choice huh?" asked Tala.

"As it's a different spelling, it's more unique, so I'm good with it." said Kyra smiling.

"And I like it too. Thanks for...sorting us, Dad." said Gou.

"No problem." said Kai with a smirk.

Tala stood near Kyra and smiled as she played with baby Mikal while Kai stood by Gou who was watching Kyra and Mikal.

"Is 3 kids enough, Gou?" asked Kai, smirking as he knew the answer already.

"Yes, Dad, it really is enough." said Gou.

Kai chuckled and went to greet his grandson while Gou just chuckled and watched. It didn't take long for Mikal to try reaching for his grandfathers' hair. Both Tala and Kai protested and failed so Kyra laughed at them.

After a while Tala called Marina and told her the news as well. Apparently the two twin girls were excited to hear of their baby brother as well.

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Now this was longer and better lol**

**Little baby born, but what effect will he add? No spoilers here, wait til later ;)**

**Next chapter next week XD**


	10. Childhood Desires? Or More?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time again and I hope this chapter make you have thoughts. It's 4 years after the last one.**

**Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 54  
Tala - 53  
Marina - 52  
Gou and Jake - 29  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 28  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 8**

**Mikal - 4**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Childhood Desires? Or More?

It has been 4 years since little Mikal Hiwatari was born. He had short grey hair with red streaks in it with his father's violet eyes. His sisters, Kayleigh and Stephanie, were now 8 years old.

Stephanie had herself a beyblade by now, it was pale blue in colour and made by Gou, with some additions from Kai, as part of Stephanie's 5th birthday. Kayleigh had surprised both her parents by not wanting to beyblade, seeing it as a 'simple game of spinning tops'. Mikal, at 4, wasn't allowed to beyblade yet, but watching his oldest sister blade sparked his interests a lot.

Right now, Gou and Kyra were sleeping in their bed as their children slept in their rooms. Kayleigh and Stephanie, being twin girls, had a room together, but Mikal had his own room as he was a boy. At 7.00am Gou yawned and stirred.

"Another day." he muttered rubbing his eyes.

He slightly rolled over to see Kyra still sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to awaken her so early, but just watching her look so peaceful, asleep, her body's curves moving to her breathing, he felt drawn to make a move. Kyra was a tad skinnier than ever because of having had 3 kids by now, but she was still undeniably tough.

"Morning, dearest." he said softly as he stroked down her hair to her arm.

Kyra blinked as she awoke and said "Gou...what time is it?"

"Only after 7." he said, knowing how she'd respond.

"Gou, why so early? Something wrong?" she asked, sitting up a bit more.

"No, love. I just wanted some time with you before the kids woke up." he said quietly.

Kyra smirked. "I see. Young Gou having 'those' thoughts again. What did your father raise you on?" she asked jokingly and winked.

"His bad influence I'd say." said Gou and smirked.

"Well, it wasn't all bad or I wouldn't have married you or had your children." said Kyra and lay back down on the bed smiling.

"Very true." said Gou and rolled onto Kyra gently and kissed her lips.

She kissed back as Gou stroked her sides then they heard the bedroom door knock. Gou rolled off of Kyra as the door opened.

"Mummy?" said the voice of young Mikal as he entered.

"Everything okay, Mikal?" asked Kyra softly.

"I had another dream...of beyblades." said Mikal and looked down.

Gou's eyes widened a little. He was confused how the kid could be so into beyblade without ever doing it before and only watching his sister and parents doing it.

"Mikal, it's okay to dream about beyblade, but what's wrong? You seem upset about it." said Kyra and got out of the bed, walking over to her son.

"In the dream...I had a strong beyblade with an animal and I won all the time, Mummy...and Daddy said that's cocky last time I had the dream." Mikal explained.

Kyra turned to Gou who shrugged as he said "Well, that's what Dad used to say to me. Believing you can win all the time is cockiness."

"Gou, you weren't 4 years old when Kai said that to you, you were more like 7...3 years older than Mikal is now. You are so senseless sometimes." said Kyra frowning, then turned back to Mikal with a softer look and hugged him. "It's okay, sweetie, Daddy can be too tough sometimes." she said.

"Because Daddy a Hiwatari through Grandpa right?" asked Mikal with a childish chuckle.

"That's right." said Kyra and smirked at Gou.

"You two just team up on me why don't you?" said Gou and shook his head smirking.

"It's fun, Daddy." said Mikal.

"Yeah." said Gou and came over to his son and picked him up.

"Yay!" said Mikal as he was lifted high up.

Kyra giggled as she watched them play.

* * *

A few hours later when the girls were awake and the other 3 were more awake, Stephanie was trying to get her mum to beyblade.

"Mum, please can we beyblade?" she begged.

"Stephanie, how many times? Not right now." said Kyra.

"But Mum, beyblading is fun and I want to battle." whined Stephanie stubbornly and crossed her arms with Gou and Kai's trademark glare in her dark green eyes.

"So much like your father." said Kyra with a roll of the eyes then turned to Gou. "That's it. Gou?"

"Hm? Yes?" he answered.

"Give Stephanie a beybattle. She's too stubborn and you know she won't give up." said Kyra.

Gou sighed. "Sure. I don't mind beybattling her. Come on, Steph." he said.

"Ooh, Daddy, can I watch?" piped up Mikal.

"Sure, kiddo." said Gou.

"Mum, I don't want to watch this." said Kayleigh suddenly and she frowned.

"Don't worry, Kayleigh. You can have the TV to yourself for those programs you like." said Kyra.

Kayleigh's frown turned into a smile and she said "Yay, okay, Mum." and ran off to the TV room as the other 4 headed to the basement where the beydishes were.

"Okay, Stephanie, you want to battle? Let's go." said Gou and he stood in position to launch.

"Sure thing, Dad." said Stephanie as she also stood in launch position.

Mikal stood on the sidelines with Kyra and was very excited.

"This is going to be super, Mummy." he said.

"Yes, Mikal, but calm down." said Kyra placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, Steph." said Gou.

"Let's do this." she replied.

"3...2...1...let it rip!" they both shouted and released their beyblades.

The pale blue blade crashed into the dark blue blade and sparks flared already. Mikal was bouncing on his seat with his mum. He loved the beybattles he watched.

"All right, Kaenna, let's get into it." said Gou as his blade charged towards the other which was in one place.

"Dad, a frontal attack? I thought you were once a two-times regional champion. Get real." said Stephanie and made her blade avoid Gou's so the dark blue blade had to turn quick.

"You are learning fast, Stephanie. 8 years old." said Gou with a smirk.

"Well, Dad, it could just be that you are getting old." said Stephanie.

"Ooh, Daddy, going to take that? Tear into her, win win win!" shouted Mikal.

Gou rolled his eyes and said "I'll be winning, but not because of the cheering section."

"You won't be winning even if your beyblade spins faster and gains power." said Stephanie confidently.

"Oh yeah? Kaenna, Shriek of Power!" called Gou.

The golden phoenix arose from her bit and shrieked loudly which echoed around the room. Mikal and Kyra put their hands over their ears, especially Mikal who was whining.

"So not fair, Dad! This move is cheap, why did Grandpa let you get away with it?" shouted Stephanie as she tried to concentrate.

"Because he could handle it so the bladers who can't need training." said Gou. "Now, Kaenna, finish this one!" he added and the dark blue blade slammed into the pale blue blade, knocking it down.

"Oh man." Stephanie said under her breath as she picked up her blade and moved her short grey hair behind her ears.

"Well done, Steph. You're getting better with each beybattle." said Gou as he collected his blade back.

"Thanks, Dad." said Stephanie and smiled.

"Oh Daddy, you were amazing!" shouted Mikal suddenly, trying to scramble out of Kyra's grip in excitement.

"Mikal, chill out, you'll blow yourself up in that hyperness." said Gou with a chuckle.

Stephanie just nodded to her mum then went to join Kayleigh, telling her about the training.

"But Daddy, I so want to beyblade like that and use a bit beast, use super electric attacks and win like an expert. Only experts win, right Daddy? Mummy?" the kid went on about.

Both Gou and Kyra looked at each other for a moment then Gou said "Mikal, listen. You are getting much too excited about beyblade. Yes it's fun, but it's not about using bit beasts, special attacks and winning, that's the flashy stuff on the side. The main point of it is to have fun while doing your best."

"But Daddy, isn't winning fun?" asked Mikal.

"Yes, but you can still have fun playing the game even if you lose, son." said Kyra, answering his question.

"I don't get it, Mummy, but I will beyblade and win one day, I promise you." said Mikal then left the basement singing a little beyblade song.

Kyra looked to Gou. "Will he understand? It's a bit worrying he's _that _into it and wanting to do it, especially wanting to win." she said.

"I understand where you are coming from, Kyra. It is very worrying. I just hope he grows out of it." he replied and hugged his wife gently then they headed to join the children.

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So Kayleigh doesn't like to beyblade, such a surprise with Hiwatari and Valkov blood in her veins XD lol**

**Stephanie is tough without a bit beast, but the experienced father wins out :P**

**How will they deal with Mikal's obsessiveness over beyblading and winning?**

**Wait til next week to see more ;)**


	11. A Birthday Disturbance

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time again and I hope this chapter will bring more thoughts XD It's 1 year after the last one.**

****

Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 55  
Tala - 54  
Marina - 53  
Gou and Jake - 30  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 29  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 9  
Mikal - 5

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: A Birthday Disturbance

A year had gone by and not much had changed with Mikal's wanting to beyblade and win. Now that he was 5 he was expecting his beyblade...though Gou was seriously unsure if he should give the kid the beyblade.

"Mummy, Daddy!" shouted Mikal as he awoke on his birthday.

"Mikal, you need to calm down, sweetie. It's still so early." said Kyra as she yawned.

It was only around 7am, so could have been worse, but she was used to a lie-in as both girls and Mikal usually slept in. Gou would occasionally wake her before work, but sometimes just lightly kiss her cheek and leave, letting her and the kids sleep.

"But Mummy. It my birthday. I want beyblade present!" he squealed.

"Mikal, you are having your breakfast first and opening your other presents." said Gou as he watched his son.

"But Dad..." started Mikal.

"No buts, go into the kitchen and wait." interrupted Gou.

Mikal frowned with a pure Hiwatari look then left, stamping down the stairs a bit.

"Don't have to be so harsh, Gou. He's only 5." said Kyra.

"I just don't like his obsessiveness with beyblade." said Gou quietly.

Kyra nodded and said "I understand, but he's still young. Try not to worry, let him enjoy his birthday. Besides, I remember that apparently you were hyper about wanting to beyblade too."

Gou smirked. He had been. On his 5th birthday, all those years ago, he had been quite excitable. More than Kai had been used to dealing with, but accepted as he knew the boy was excited.

"Mum, what was the noise about?" asked a voice as Gou and Kyra headed out and downstairs.

"Don't worry, Kayleigh. Your brother is just excited about his birthday so overdid it a little." answered Kyra.

"That sounds like Mikal. He really wants that beyblade. He asked me to blade as soon as he gets it." said Stephanie as she came out behind Kayleigh and shook her head.

"Typical. Let's head down and make breakfast or he'll be even more impatient." said Kyra with a smile.

The two red heads went ahead, but Gou took Stephanie's arm and held her back.

"What's wrong, Dad?" she asked.

"Shh. Just listen closely. I don't want you to beybattle Mikal." he said.

"But Dad, why?" she asked.

"I know you could beat him if you did, but I want to battle him first. To see how he does, what style he chooses." said Gou, lying a little.

"Okay, Dad. You can have first shot." said Stephanie and nodded with a smile, then she headed downstairs as well.

"_I hope this doesn't backfire..._" Gou said to himself, as his plan was that he could show his son the true spirit of beyblade...by blading against him himself.

* * *

After barely an hour when the other presents were opened, Mikal was jumping in his chair for the gift he wanted most.

"Mikal, calm down, it's coming." said Kyra. "You'll bring your breakfast up like on your last birthday." she added and, as she expected, Mikal was still and quiet. He didn't want that again.

In the other room, Gou was admiring a black and red beyblade with golden design that he had made for his son. It had no bit beast, but was a strong made blade anyway.

"_This beyblade will be forever his...I hope it serves him well._" he said to himself.

He stood up and went back into the other room, holding the beyblade out of sight.

"Daddy? Can I...?" asked Mikal in anticipation.

"Close your eyes and hold your hands out." said Gou with a smile.

Mikal did and waited until he felt something cold and metal. "Can I open them?" he asked.

"Sure, kiddo." said Gou as he stood back smiling.

Mikal opened his eyes and saw the black, red and gold beyblade. His eyes widened in amazement.

"Wow, Daddy, this really my beyblade? Forever?" he asked in excitement.

"Yes, Mikal. This is your beyblade. Keep it safe and protect it as if it is another part of yourself." said Gou.

Mikal nodded. "I understand, Daddy." he said then turned to Stephanie. "Sis, wanna teach me?" he asked.

Stephanie looked to their dad and said "Why doesn't Dad teach you? He's the expert after all. He taught me."

Gou smirked at her wording, that would get Mikal's mind shifted easily.

"Daddy...she's right. You are an expert. Teach me, please!" the boy begged.

"I will, I will. Come on, sport." said Gou.

"Yippee!" squealed Mikal and ran down to the basement's beydishes.

"Kayleigh, before you decide to watch the TV, I want you to watch this match." said Kyra to the oldest child.

"Oh, but Mum...that good-looking kid is on at this time." whined Kayleigh with a stubborn frown.

Kyra frowned back and said "No arguing, now come on. Stephanie, you too."

Stephanie nodded and went down after Gou who had gone when Mikal ran down.

"Mum..." started Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh, I know you are not really interested in beyblade and don't wish to do it, but support your siblings, all right." said Kyra.

Kayleigh nodded. She accepted that and the twosome headed down to the basement to see Gou and Mikal in launch positions. Stephanie was sitting to the side watching.

"Mikal, move your legs further apart. You'll fall over launching that thing." instructed Gou.

Mikal widened his legs and said "How that?"

"No, too far, you're not trying to do the splits, kid." said Gou.

Stephanie started laughing as Kayleigh and Kyra stood by her.

"What's happening so far?" asked Kyra.

"Dad's teaching Mikal how to launch without being a stick and without tearing a leg muscle." said Stephanie and laughed again.

Mikal soon got into a good position then raised his arms.

"Hold on, too high, lower your arms, you aiming at the ceiling? Me? No, you want to hit the dish and at the perfect angle to land the blade without flipping it over or crashing the ground with power." explained Gou.

Mikal did as told and Gou nodded. They were ready.

"Right, now watch me first." said Gou.

Mikal nodded, but inside he was frowning with impatience and annoyance. He just wanted to launch and blade.

"Okay." said Gou and he launched.

His dark blue blade landed perfectly and spun the dish. Mikal watched it and took in every movement.

"Okay, Mikal, time for you to launch." said Gou.

Mikal smirked and pulled the ripcord. His black beyblade landed very well and spun towards the dark blue blade.

"Nice move, kid." said Gou as he watched the black blade spinning.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm great right?" Mikal asked excitedly.

"Impressive that you got it to such an edge first time, but you are not great." said Gou.

"What? But Dad..." started Mikal.

"You are a first time beyblader right now, Mikal. It'll be a few years before you can be known as great, but don't go calling yourself great as you'll get overconfident and that's bad." explained Gou.

"Dad's right, Mikal." said Stephanie from the sidelines.

"But Daddy was once a regional champion twice. Granddad was a regional and world champ..." started Mikal.

"Mikal, we had to work very hard for those. Especially your Grandfather. You wouldn't believe what he went through...and I won't be telling you until you and your sisters are older." said Gou.

Mikal took it in, but said "I want a...rebutation. I want to be known, Daddy."

"Reputation, son, and I know. I was the same, but you gotta remember to work for it. And even if you don't get a rep, it doesn't matter. Beyblading is for the fun of playing the game." said Gou.

Mikal called his blade back and nodded, then went to his room. Gou sighed and looked to the 3 females.

"Mikal will be okay, Gou. He understands." said Kyra softly.

"Mum's right, Dad." said Stephanie. Kayleigh nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...I hope she is, Steph. I really do." said Gou.

The group sat in thought as upstairs Mikal was fiddling with his new beyblade, trying to understand why wanting a reputation was so bad...why he was being lectured on just wanting to follow in his father's and grandfather's steps...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So Mikal is well-excited about his new beyblade and started off as quite a well-done first-attempt...but...**

**Will Mikal realise there's more to beyblading than having a reputation and being a winner?**

**Look out next time ;)**


	12. It's Time For You To Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time again and this chapter hopefully doesn't miss anything out XD It's 2 years after the last chapter. *Note to Smiffy* - hope you don't mind I've mentioned parts of your stories and OCs in this *huggles***

****

Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 57  
Tala - 56  
Marina - 55  
Gou and Jake - 32  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 31  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 11  
Mikal - 7

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: "It's Time For You To Know"

It had been 2 years since Mikal had gotten his beyblade. He hadn't really changed his obsession much, and Gou was really beginning to worry about what he and Kyra could do to change the kid. He had even had his dad talk to Mikal last time he was round and saw his grandson beybattle...it had hit a chord, but still not enough.

Right now, he was asleep in bed with Kyra. He was having a restless sleep again, and not because of nightmares of his mother's death...but it was a nightmare and it was bothering him. Next to him, Kyra began to wake up.

"Hm. Gou? Are you all right?" she asked as she woke up and noticed his restlessness.

Gou seemed to sooth slightly to her voice, but was still rolled up a bit in his sleep. Kyra gently stroked his cheek and said gentle words to help awaken him.

"Kyra..." he muttered as he eventually stirred and woke up.

"Are you okay, Gou?" she asked and stroked his forehead, moving the bangs of light grey hair away.

"Yeah...just fine, don't worry." he answered and sat up in the bed, but he was a little shaky.

"Gou, you're trembling. Tell me." said Kyra as she gently stroked his arm muscles.

"Just a little nightmare." he said with a shrug.

"About?" she asked.

"It involved the past a bit. Things I've heard about...great grandfather." he said with a sigh and looked down.

"Oh Gou, it's okay. You know it's been years since Voltaire, Boris, or any other creep caused trouble. You don't have to worry about them." said Kyra gently.

"I know. The nightmare involved us failing and Mikal being used, sort of how Dad and Aunt Tari were used." Gou replied.

Kyra nodded and said "I know what you mean. Don't worry, no one will touch our kids or use them."

"No. No one will hurt them. But I have an idea from this." Gou said.

"Oh, what?" asked Kyra curiously.

"We should tell the kids about our parents' pasts. They are old enough to understand now." said Gou.

"Kayleigh and Stephanie maybe, Gou, but Mikal is younger than them." pointed out Kyra.

"He's 7. It's not too young. I wasn't far from that age when Dad told me. I think they need to know." said Gou.

"Okay, Gou. We'll tell them." said Kyra with a nod.

Gou hugged her gently and whispered "Thanks, by the way, for the comfort."

"You're welcome." Kyra whispered back and returned the hug.

* * *

Later on, when everyone was wide awake, Kyra was in the kitchen, finishing up some washing, when Gou entered.

"Nearly done, Kyra?" he asked.

"Yeah. You want to do it now?" she replied quietly.

"Best time. I'll get the kids settled." he said and went back into the living room.

"Dad, can we beybattle?" asked Mikal immediately.

"Not right now, Mikal. Myself and your mother have something important to tell you and your sisters." said Gou.

Mikal pouted, but nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs. Stephanie was already sitting on one of the sofas and looked up as she heard her dad.

"What's up, Dad?" she asked.

"Where's Kayleigh?" he asked, changing the question.

"Watching a movie in her room probably, or texting that weird kid from school." said Stephanie giggling.

Gou rolled his eyes and went to the stairs and called "Kayleigh, get down here. We need to talk to you and your siblings now!"

Kayleigh was heard muttering things to herself as she came downstairs. Once she got down, she sat next to Stephanie on the sofa and all three were ready, so Kyra joined Gou to tell them.

"Okay, so what's this about, Mum?" asked Stephanie to Kyra.

"We have something important to tell you three. About the past." said Kyra.

"The past? Like what?" asked Kayleigh curiously.

"Things that happened to your Grandfathers and Great-Aunt Tari." said Gou.

"What about our grandmothers?" asked Mikal, thinking Gou had forgotten something.

"Their pasts are different, and harder to explain. Especially Marina's." said Gou. "It's mainly the others we'll tell you."

The three kids nodded and waited to be told everything.

"Okay, so I suppose the best place to start would be with your great-great-grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari. He was a business man, in charge of a large company. The company was a cover for an organisation called Biovolt. They had their own beyblade training facility called Balkov Abbey, mostly run by Voltaire's right-hand man, Boris Balkov." explained Gou.

"Beyblade training facility? That sounds cool, Dad." said Mikal.

"I bet it does, but scratch the surface and the truth is revealed. The place was very cruel, son. When your Grandfather Kai and Great-Aunt Tari were only 5 years old their father was banished and their mother was killed and they were placed in the Abbey." said Gou.

Stephanie looked surprised and sad as she looked to Kyra who nodded, confirming Gou's story. Kayleigh was stunned as well. Mikal, however, looked shocked, but waiting what was next.

"Once in the Abbey, they met Tala, Bryan and Spencer. Now this is where things get ugly, because Boris and his guards whipped children who disobeyed them..." said Gou and paused for a second.

"They...did that?" asked Kayleigh in shock. Stephanie looked a bit white, but was okay and stared.

Gou nodded and looked to Mikal. The kid's small reactions were unnerving him.

"Well, after a while of the torture, a bit beast was created there...named Black Dranzer. It was an evil version of Dad's Dranzer. He used it one day and destroyed most of the Abbey and caused troubles. He was okay, but had some memory loss. He had to leave the Abbey though, and soon after so did Tari, joining her own team. Years later Tari was tricked into returning to the Abbey, and she was given a Black Spiked Tiger, an evil version of her bit beast." continued Gou.

"What happened to her...?" asked Stephanie slowly.

"She battled a boy named Ember Pyros...and caused damages to the Abbey, nearly killing Ember, but he survived...unfortunately." said Kyra, and looked to Gou as he knew more than her.

Gou nodded and said "Yes. Ember did survive, but we'll come back to him. As for Tari, she went through a long period of torture because of the 'failure' with Black Spiked Tiger. She became even closer to Tala during this period. A couple more years went by and that was when she was reunited with Dad, during the tournament the Bladebreakers showed up."

The kids nodded, Mikal showing a little sadness at the bad stuff, while Kayleigh and Stephanie still seemed shocked and stunned.

"Kai used Black Dranzer again at this point, but fortunately learnt his lesson when his team battled him with the true spirit of teamwork." explained Kyra.

"_Teamwork? Hm...was that all?_" Mikal thought unnoticeably.

"After long battles, especially between Tala and Tyson, the tournament was won by the Bladebreakers. Black Dranzer was never heard from again and Tala said it was destroyed after Voltaire was arrested and Biovolt was closed down." said Gou.

"Is that all?" asked Stephanie.

"No, there's more, much more. Just over a year later, Voltaire and Boris escaped prison. They had the help of Ember and his team. The plan was to use Tari and Dad again, but mostly Tari. Once they captured her, she was put through unspeakable tortures again...then merged with Black Spiked Tiger, who was still alive." continued Gou.

"Oh my...those weirdoes merged a bit beast and a human?" asked Stephanie shocked.

Kyra nodded and said "Fortunately, thanks to Kai and the Bladebreakers, Black Spiked Tiger was defeated again, but it was a hard battle, very hard, Tari nearly died, and to add insult and injury to the injuries already there...she was marked by Biovolt."

The three kids looked to Gou who said "You ever wondered the origin behind your grandfather's blue triangles? Both him and Tari were marked by Biovolt, but thanks to Mr. Dickinson, the old BBA manager, they were removed which saved them."

"Marked? They are sick those two." said Kayleigh. Stephanie nodded and Mikal frowned.

"Once they were out of the Abbey and the two old freaks were arrested again, things went better for a while. Tari even reunited with her old team. A couple of years after that and it went bad again...with Ember and his team, called Radiation X. They entered the next tournament, as did Tari's team and Tala's. The tournament went okay as it could have...until near the end when Radiation X, under Boris' command, kidnapped Tala and his team." said Gou.

The kids gasped and listened.

"Dad was more worried about Tari of course, but she showed up with her team as expected they would. Their plan failed and they were captured too. It looked like curtains as Ember got some...'fun' with Tari before the massive battle that would determine their lives." said Kyra.

"Fun? What kind of fun, Mum?" asked Mikal.

Kayleigh and Stephanie grimaced that he had to ask. They knew what 'fun' Ember had done...the sick type.

Kyra sighed, but Gou took charge and said "Sick fun, Mikal. Like when a guy treats a girl like a possession...remember that talk we had a few days ago?"

Mikal thought and shuddered as he got what his dad meant, then nodded.

"Fortunately Tari and her team won that battle, closely, and got away. Most of Radiation X went and had their own lives after that. Ember survived for a bit longer before he met his death...at the hands of two people he had treated wrong." said Gou.

"Since then things were at peace until the day Marina ended up on Dad's team. By then, Dad and Tari had broken up from the relationship they had started. Marina had a battle with Kai in the next tournament, which was very endangering, but they both were okay after it." said Kyra.

"Tala did have a time where he lost it for a while, but he was saved by Marina. Two years after that and Boris made his final appearance, using Marina with a Black Zeroth. She also got marked, on her hands. Later, thanks to Tala, Dad and Tari, she was saved and later, Black Zeroth was finished." said Gou.

"With that out of the way, they had a situation involving a flirty beyblader named Venera. You'd have to ask Kai more about that as neither me or Gou know that much." said Kyra.

The kids nodded. Chances are they would ask Kai one day, so Gou mentally smirked at how he'd explain that one.

"Of course, the rest we can easily explain as I was born a year after that, and then Kyra a year later. By the time we were young teenagers, an old foe of Marina's, named Pyro, returned and he worked with the flirty Venera to kill Marina and Tari. For Pyro, it was namely Marina." continued Gou.

"Pyro wanted Mum the same way Ember had wanted Tari, to use her and kill her...but luckily he was stopped by Dad and Kai in a huge battle...that nearly killed Dad..." explained Kyra and cut off as she felt sad.

"Kyra?" asked Gou. She shook her head at him so he continued to the kids. "It wasn't long after that big battle that both Pyro and Venera died...which ended all the evil threats of the past." he said and finished.

The three kids took it all in. That had been one hell of a story they had been told...Stephanie was looking sad, stopping tears even, while Kayleigh was just in shock, staring as she thought it over. Mikal, however, feeling sad for his family, yes, was thinking of all these 'big battles' that had been told to him and his sisters. He was trying to picture them...and the amount of power used.

"There are most likely things I've forgotten to tell you...but that's the main of it all." said Gou.

He came over to Stephanie and hugged her. She hugged back, feeling a bit shaky.

"You'll be okay. I felt a bit like this when I was told." he said. She nodded and then smiled lightly to calm her mood.

Kayleigh hugged Kyra who was smiling softly too. Mikal looked at his beyblade and its blank bit piece...surely that sort of power still existed in the world...and he would find it. He smiled up at his family and watched them.

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So, the kids now know everything about the past ^^ sad, bad stuff ain't it ^^; I can't take credit for everything in this chapter, as the parts about what happened to Tari and the others before Marina came in comes from Hannah's (Smiffyizdabest) stories and I really hope she doesn't mind that I've used parts from both hers and mine...as I use Tari etc *prays to Smiffy***

**If you do like the sound of Hannah's parts, her stories are on too, called: "Return to the Past", "Voltaire's Revenge", "Friend or Foe?", "There's No Escape" and "It's Not Over" *nods* My ones are: "A New Blader", "Temptations of Power", "Loyalties" and "Russian Future" and this current one: "The Future Continues..." **

**Hope you like what you choose to read, if you do ^^**

**On another matter, is Mikal different? He didn't react a lot did he? What's on that kid's mind? What will happen later?**

**Wait and see, hopefully next week ;)**


	13. Troublesome Teenager

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time again and this chapter starts trouble ooh ;) It's 6 years after the last chapter. **

**Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 63**  
**Tala - 62**  
**Marina - 61**  
**Gou and Jake - 38**  
**Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 37**  
**Kayleigh and Stephanie - 17**  
**Mikal - 13**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 13: Troublesome Teenager

Six years had passed since the day Gou and Kyra had told their children all about the past events. Kayleigh and Stephanie had grown up into young women now, Kayleigh having been through three boyfriends who failed, though two failed after Gou scared them...too alike his father after all.

Stephanie had improved on her beyblading a great deal, though had no bit beast, but she wouldn't let just anyone defeat her. She was less like her sister though and hadn't had any boyfriends yet. In fact, after the so-called top boy in their class had tried kissing her and got a nasty punch that broke his nose...the other boys had backed off trying.

Mikal was now a teenager at 13 years old and was more annoying than he used to be. His beyblading skill had come a long way too, but he did the opposite that he used to do...he trained alone and secretly instead of asking to battle anyone when he could. He also gained a bit of attitude as getting older.

"Stephanie, I'm doing homework!" shouted Mikal as he sat at a table when Stephanie looked over his shoulder and patted his head.

"You have such a volume, little bro. Better take it easy before you hurt your voice box." said Stephanie and chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Well you...you are a pesky annoying girl!" shrieked Mikal.

"Not your best, bro. Come back when you've learnt how to retort." said Stephanie with a giggle and walked away to help their mum.

"Hn...bitch." muttered Mikal under his breath.

* * *

An hour later when Mikal finished his homework, himself, Kayleigh and Stephanie sat to watch a movie Kayleigh had bought from the store.

"What is this, sis?" asked Mikal as he sat back.

"It was recommended by a friend. It's classic romance with a hint of the angst torture stuff." said Kayleigh.

"Romance? Ah great..." exclaimed Mikal and frowned as he sat back more with his arms crossed.

A couple of hours later when the film ended, Kayleigh wiped her eyes as she had been touched by the film, while Stephanie put it away.

"That was a sweet film, and the rest just had good effects. Don't you think, Mikal?" Kayleigh asked, but got no answer. "Mikal?" she asked again then turned around...

The young teen was fast asleep on the chair and looked like he had been asleep for a bit.

"Mikal!" shouted Kayleigh and smacked him in the head.

The boy woke up with a scream that alerted Gou and Kyra, who had been busy tidying up the rooms upstairs. The couple headed down to make sure all was okay.

"Kay, what's the big idea hitting my head when I'm sleeping!" yelled Mikal.

Kayleigh growled, she didn't like that nickname. "You were meant to watch the film, and you fell asleep during it. I bought it for the three of us. You were lazy!" she shouted back.

"What is going on with you two?" asked Gou before Mikal retorted.

"He fell asleep during the film I bought for us." said Kayleigh and pointed at Mikal.

"Because it isn't my style of film. I didn't enjoy it. So what?" said Mikal.

"Mikal, calm down. Kayleigh, it happens. Not everyone can like what you like, it's just opinions." said Kyra.

"Well, he needs to be more ordinary, instead of hiding in the training room. Even Steph knows there is more to life than beyblade." said Kayleigh.

"At least me and Steph do something useful with our lives. You just keep trying to get 'that guy' who won't dump you because he's scared of Dad, and watching all your movies with the shirtless muscle men." retorted Mikal and rolled his eyes to add his own emphasis.

Kayleigh growled and just yelled "Waster!"

Mikal growled back and shouted "Tarty bitch!"

Kayleigh didn't react, except in shock...she never expected her brother to actually call her _that_.

"Mikal, that was rude. Apologise now." said Kyra firmly.

"No way! You're all beneath me and I got better things to do than hang around with a wasted family!" Mikal exclaimed and took off towards the basement to train.

Kyra turned to Gou and sighed, then headed over to Kayleigh and comforted her. Sitting on the chair from putting the film away Stephanie looked at Gou who nodded to her that she should just go up to her room. She understood and went.

After Kyra comforted Kayleigh and she went to join Stephanie upstairs, Gou came over to his wife and said "Kyra?"

"What just happened, Gou? Really? I mean, we know Mikal's getting a bit of an attitude and all, but I wouldn't have guessed he'd say that to his own sister. Alex never said anything like that to me. Luke didn't with Katie...I'm sure your dad never said anything that bad to Tari." she said.

"Dad did have his moments, but you're right...he wouldn't have said that or anything like that to her." said Gou.

Kyra nodded and they were distracted by the phone ringing. As Kyra was sad, Gou took it.

He sighed as he picked it up. "Hello?" he said simply.

"_That you, Gou?_" came Tari's voice.

"Aunt Tari? I didn't expect to hear from you. Is something going on?" Gou asked.

"_No, no, don't freak out like your dad...I'm just with him right now in the office and thought I'd call you while we can._" explained Tari.

"Oh, okay, that sounds good. How are you and Dad doing lately?" asked Gou.

"_Oh, same old same old, Gou. Kai just wants the next two years to go by quickly. He thinks he's getting ol...hey!_" said Tari and was interrupted as Kai grabbed the phone off of her.

"Dad's getting what?" asked Gou confused.

"_Ignore her, Gou._" came Kai's voice after a moment. "_She thinks I'm getting old and that's why I want the next two years to come quick._" he explained.

Gou thought for a second and it hit him. "Yeah, I get it. You really want that retirement fund don't you?" he asked with a smirk.

Kai hn'd and said "_I'm not the one who's letting strain get to them. Tari is the one who needs retirement. She gets more and more tired lately. It's either old age or overdoing it with Brooklyn...you know her, she wouldn't admit either._" and he smirked as he finished that sentence as Tari was blushing a bit with a frown behind him.

Gou chuckled and said "You two never change, but that's good."

"_Yeah. Anyway, how are you doing with your three teenagers?_" Kai asked.

"Well, it's as can be expected with the girls. Kayleigh can't get a boy who doesn't fear me..." said Gou, and Kai chuckled as Gou continued with "...and Stephanie can't get a boy either as they are scared of her ever since that kid whose nose she broke."

Kai laughed a bit more and told Tari what Gou just told him, and she started laughing a bit too, then Kai asked "_What about Mikal? Got the girls after him like myself and you had?_"

Gou sighed and said "Not even close. Dad, something is odd with Mikal..." and he lowered his voice to be sure Mikal wouldn't be able to overhear.

"_Odd? How so?_" asked Kai, and Tari came closer to the phone to listen so Kai put it on speaker for them both.

"Well, he's been keeping himself in the basement for hours at a time training, basically whenever he gets away from his homework time. It's like he doesn't have or want a life outside beyblading." explained Gou.

"_He's still that obsessive over getting better, having power and winning?_" asked Tari in surprise.

"Yeah he is. He's getting a bit of an attitude too, different from what we were like at 13 anyway." said Gou.

"_How different?_" asked Kai.

"He's being a bit...harsh. No, harsh isn't the word I'd use. More...mean." said Gou.

"_Like a bully 'mean' or just like being in a temper 'mean'?_" asked Tari. Kai rolled his eyes slightly, trust Tari to go into specifics.

"I'd say more like in a temper. Like today for example, he and Kayleigh had an argument over him falling asleep during a film she bought the three of them, then she called him a waster because of all the beyblading time he does, and he retorted with...tarty bitch." explained Gou.

Kai and Tari looked at each in shock. All siblings had harsh moments and didn't they know it? But they had never been rude like that to each other.

"_That doesn't sound good, Gou. Did Mikal just run off in a mood afterwards?_" asked Tari.

"Yeah he did. He's probably let off some steam training by now." said Gou.

"_Then now is a good time to sort this. As he should be calmer after that. Gou, you have to make sure he understands what he's doing and the consequences of it. As he's a young teen, I wouldn't worry too much yet, but do be firm on him. He has to learn that is dead wrong._" said Kai.

Gou nodded and said "I understand, Dad. I planned to have a conversation with him about it anyway. Thanks for the added tips."

"_You're welcome, son. Good luck with it._" said Kai.

"_Gou, be sure the kid remembers what you tell him. If he acts up again, a beybattle might drum it home. It's worked for us when you and the others were around his age._" Tari added in.

"Thanks, Aunt Tari." said Gou.

"_You're welcome, I wish you luck too, Gou. Hope it works out._" said Tari.

"Me too. Thanks again. Bye." said Gou.

"_Bye, son._" "_See ya, Gou._" said Kai and Tari respectively then the call was ended.

"Gou?" asked Kyra as he turned around.

"I'm going to talk to Mikal downstairs. Kyra, make sure the girls are still okay." he said.

Kyra nodded and said "Good luck, Gou." then she headed upstairs.

Gou sighed and went down to the basement.

* * *

"_The beyblade is an extension of my spirit. Extension of my beliefs...surely I'm not wasting life by living it..._" Mikal was thinking to himself.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see his dad.

"Dad?" he asked.

"Mikal." said Gou and took a seat next to the young teen. "We need to talk." he said.

"About my argument with Kayleigh I assume." Mikal said and sighed. "I took a step too far perhaps, but I'm not wasting life am I?" he asked.

"No, you're not wasting life, but you are overdoing beyblading. Kayleigh's right, there is more to life than just blading all the time. You have to balance things out to have time for everything you want to do." said Gou.

"So...what? Am I meant to go out with the guys in school, sneak out a bottle from your stash and drink it all with a cigarette afterwards?" Mikal asked with a sarcastic look.

Gou clipped his head and said "Don't be a sarcastic smartass, Mikal. I don't want you like that and you don't want you like that. What I want is for you to do something meaningful with your time and life, not throwing it away on a sport that'll last you until you're nearing 30 before you have to cut it down because of age...and where do you want to be then, Mikal? Alone or with a family of your own?"

Mikal looked down and said "I don't want to be alone...but Dad, a family of my own. I'm 13, eww, no way." and he shuddered which made Gou chuckle.

"Kid, when my dad told me if I wanted a bunch of fangirls or just one caring girl, at the time I shuddered just like you just did and he laughed. I actually already had a crush on your mother already back then, just didn't realise how important it'd become. But, there is one thing you have to know." he said.

"What's that, Dad?" Mikal asked.

"What you called your sister earlier...is out of order. You shouldn't talk to a girl like that, regardless of what she's like. There are tarty girls out there, but you don't say it, all right? And especially not to someone close to you like a sister." Gou explained.

"I understand, Dad...I'm sorry about that. I was wrong." said Mikal and looked down sadly.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it, but you have to try and stay calm, not losing it in your temper, okay, son?" said Gou.

"Okay, Dad, I understand." said Mikal and hugged his dad lightly.

"Oh, don't tell your mum or sisters, but just between us, if you know a 'bitchy girl', you can say it, but not to her face, and perhaps only to me as your mum and sisters won't like it. Otherwise, just think it." said Gou with a wink.

Mikal laughed and hugged his dad playfully and Gou ruffled his hair.

"Now, come on, you. You look like a doggy, let's trim this shaggy hair you're growing." Gou said.

"Ah, Dad..." moaned Mikal and put on a big frown/pout look making Gou laugh more.

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**So, another chapter down XD Mikal was a naughty boy saying those things about his sisters wasn't he? Naughty.**

**Can't blame him falling to sleep. Guys and romance movies like that don't tend to work, and he's a 13 year old :P but shouldn't have called his sister that. Bad bad boy **

**Kai and Tari haven't changed yet. Over 60, but still a true brother and sister hehehehehe ^^ their little quirky bits were fun to write hehe :)**

**And the advice was good. Good Kai and Tar to help out the mini-Kai, who's not so mini anymore XD**

**Hm, nice convo, but has Gou really given Mikal a proper lesson? Will Mikal be a better kid from now on? Wait and see next week ;)**


	14. Father's Worst Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm on time again and this chapter strikes a biggie ooh ;) It's 3 years after the last chapter.**

**Warning! - Harsh and Emotional content in this chapter! I don't want to get flamed for the cruelty of words/actions in this! Don't read if you feel you really can't handle it! You have been warned!**

**Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 66**  
**Tala - 65**  
**Marina - 63**  
**Gou and Jake - 41**  
**Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40**  
**Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20**  
**Mikal - 15**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 14: Father's Worst Nightmare

It had been three years since Gou's first little talk with Mikal concerning how Mikal shouldn't call his sisters, or anyone, rude names or give insulting comments to people. Since then Mikal had improved steadily, but was still being a little mean, just not to family.

He had recently caused trouble when a parcel of beyblade parts came for Gou. The postman had asked for a signature, mistaking Mikal as older, but Mikal didn't correct him and signed for it anyway, calling the postman blind and stupid afterwards, but not telling him why he said that. It also made the postman feel insulted, leaving an enquiry at the post office that Gou had to clear up, taking responsibility for his son.

Right now, Mikal was in his room. He had a red t-shirt with ripped sleeves that he had chosen to do thinking it showed more style. The day before he had bought a black, sleeveless jacket that had a low, silver zip going down it. He was trying it with the t-shirt and was happy it fit perfectly and that he looked really cool.

With his black trousers held up by a brown belt with gold buckle, he was feeling very happy with his appearance. He was just about to leave the room when Gou entered.

"Dad?" he asked in surprise.

"Well well, someone's new jacket suits him. You look good." Gou said and smirked.

"It is cool. I don't know if my hair suits it though. It's too long." replied Mikal then ran a hand through his shaggy shoulder-length hair.

"Yeah, your hair is too long. Kyra and your sisters are out most of today, so I can give it a simple cut if you like." said Gou.

"Dad, you can't cut anything straight, it'll be a mess." said Mikal and took a step back.

"Hey, come here, I'm not that bad. It'll be all right and your mum can always clean up edges or whatever later." said Gou.

Mikal hesitantly nodded and sat down. Gou got behind him with some scissors and began cutting the long hair.

"Dad, watch it. That was close." said Mikal as Gou nearly dropped the scissors.

"Chill out, kid, it's all right. Nearly done anyway." said Gou as he cut away more of the hair at the side.

"Dad, watch where the streaks go. They'll look weird cutting like that." Mikal complained.

"No, they are fine. And that's all you're getting now. It's perfect length." said Gou as he put the scissors down and made Mikal look in the mirror.

Mikal gasped. His hair was shorter indeed, it was still below his ears, but just below the base of his jawline, start of his neck. Parts of it were still spiked which he liked and the fringe was slightly brushed to the side a bit. He smirked as his dad had done a good job.

"You have done good, Dad. I look really cool. No one will mess with me." said Mikal and smirked more.

"Mikal, don't get that excited. Sure it is cool, but people don't choose to 'mess' with others because of their hairstyle." said Gou.

"Dad, listen to me. I am not a child anymore, I know that. You always think I'm so stupid." said Mikal sharply.

Gou frowned and said "I didn't say you're stupid, son. I know you're not a child. You'll be 16 in a couple of weeks. You have got to learn some maturity instead of being all 'cool' like the other teenagers."

"The other teenagers are swearing, smoking, drugs and having sex, Dad. I might have an attitude and getting a whole new look, but I'm not like that." said Mikal.

"Mikal, I know you are not like that, but listen to me when I say that when I was your age, I did have a bit of an attitude, all part of being a Hiwatari, but I wasn't like how you are. You're getting worse in ways, you have to take it easy." explained Gou.

Mikal frowned and said "What kind of father are you? You don't understand anything I say to you! Thanks for the haircut and all, but I don't need you for anything else right now!"

Gou frowned back and said "It sounds like you have forgotten I care about you, Mikal. I want you to be the best you can be. If you need to talk, just say something."

Gou left the room and headed downstairs. Mikal stood in his room growling lowly to himself. Once he was sure his father was way out of earshot he punched his fist into his door making a mark in it, then he sat on his bed and began drawing on the photos of his family while cursing mentally about them.

* * *

Later on in the day, Gou was watching an old beybattle of his when he heard Kyra and the girls coming back. He turned off the video and went to greet them.

"Welcome home, how did it go?" asked Gou.

"It was good. We could have been home already, but Kayleigh saw some more shops to explore." said Kyra and gently kissed Gou.

"She got herself a new t-shirt, purple with a heart, moon and diamond on it, saying it went well with her teal trousers." said Stephanie as she walked in with a bag of her own.

"It _does _go well with them." said Kayleigh. "Besides, you bought yourself new clothes too, and you were unimaginative. They are like all blue." she added.

"Only the t-shirt and jacket were blue, Kay. Mum suggested the brown trousers saying they made the tops look neater." said Stephanie.

Kayleigh frowned at the nickname slightly, as she still didn't really like it, and went to sit by the TV.

Stephanie turned to Gou and asked "Dad, where's Mikal? Don't answer, he's beyblading isn't he?" and she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Um, actually, no he's not...he's...um." said Gou, trying to find an excuse as he didn't want to bring up the argument straight away.

"He's having a...private moment in his room isn't he? I don't need that kind of detail, Dad." said Stephanie and walked off.

"No, he..." started Gou then sighed. "Great..." he muttered. That would sound good if Mikal got wind of it...not.

"Gou, what is going on? Really?" asked Kyra.

"Me and Mikal had a little argument again. I gave his hair a cut and he said it was cool and that no one would mess with him now and all that. I just gave some advice on that subject and he lost it with me again. I'm only trying to help him, but I seem to be pushing him away." explained Gou and shrugged.

"Oh, Gou, you aren't pushing him away. He's a teenager, he's finding it hard to find what he wants and where he wants to go in life. He's probably confused and needs time." said Kyra.

"If he wasn't rude and troublesome I might believe that, Kyra, but you know how he's been as well. He's even insulted you already and you let him off because he was in a mood about his teacher grading him with a fail. The subject was never his area and he knew that, yet still believed he was being treated different." said Gou.

"I just don't want to lose him, Gou. He is our son." said Kyra and sadly lowered her head.

Gou hugged her and said "I know, Kyra. I know."

Kyra nodded then went to join the girls. Gou went upstairs to get Mikal.

"Hey, son, you know your mum and sisters are back right?" he asked as he reached the boy's room.

Once he saw the door's damage, minor or not, he was surprised. He entered the room to see Mikal wasn't there, so assumed he had gone to the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and saw the photos...with the pen over them and some words on them that should not even be heard in a conversation.

"_Oh, Mikal...this is beyond a teenager with difficulties...this is cruel._" Gou thought to himself.

"Dad! What are you doing? You don't just enter my room without my permission anymore!" shouted Mikal suddenly.

Gou turned to see his son and said "We have a bigger issue than that right now, Mikal. You want to try and explain why you have ruined the photos of the family like this?"

"I was mad because of you, Dad! There is such a thing as venting anger!" shouted Mikal.

"You don't write this on a photo of your sister!" shouted Gou, holding up the photo of Stephanie that Mikal had wrote 'bitch' on in red pen.

"What can I say, Dad? She is." said Mikal as if it was nothing.

Gou tried to contain his anger himself as he said "I don't understand what goes on in your head to do this, Mikal."

He put the photo with the others Mikal had wrote on which included: a photo of Kayleigh he had wrote 'tart' on, a photo of Kyra he had wrote 'f'n failure', a photo of Gou he had wrote 'loser' on and a photo of the whole family that he had scribbled over the part of him out so only the other four were seen on it properly.

"Maybe you would if you tried to understand me. You're thick, like your father. He might have had more brains at my age, but after marrying Grandma he failed as well. Guess her death left a little brain damage on him." said Mikal and gave a smirk that made Gou almost lose it with his son...no one talked bad like that about Kai and Kiri around him...especially especially Kiri as her death still affected both Gou's and his father's memories.

Kyra, Kayleigh and Stephanie ran upstairs as they heard the argument and stood at the doorway.

"Gou, what is going on?" asked Kyra.

"I think our son is turning himself evil...I don't even want to call him 'son' anymore. Look at these!" exclaimed Gou and showed the three females the photos.

Kyra gasped, while both Kayleigh and Stephanie looked really sad and insulted that their brother had done that.

"Turn the family against me why don't you, Dad." said Mikal with a glare.

"Mikal, I want you to know how much I don't want to say this, but...Get Out!" shouted Gou.

Mikal stared in shock. He knew he had crossed the line to his father's temper and caused all this, but to be kicked out of the house?

"Gou, wait, we don't..." started Kyra.

"No, Kyra! I don't want to hear it. I just want Mikal gone. To leave and never come back. He's taken it too far, you three didn't just hear what he said about Dad and Mum..." said Gou.

Kayleigh had begun to cry. She had never seen her dad angry like this before, or seen Mikal being so mean. Stephanie was still in shock to cry.

"Fine then, Dad. You want me to leave? That's fair. You are the 'lord of the manor' are you not?" Mikal said sarcastically. "I can do my own thing, and there are places to go." he added and snatched up his black and red beyblade.

Gou frowned angrily and said "Just go!"

Mikal hn'd and headed through the doorway when Stephanie said "Mikal...please don't go. Dad is just angry. You were harsh, but you are sorry right?"

Mikal just snarled through his teeth and hit her hard across the face knocking her to the ground then he ran down the stairs and out the main doors, slamming them behind him.

"Steph, are you all right?" asked Kyra as she helped Stephanie up.

Stephanie had tears in her eyes from the blow and just hugged Kyra. As Gou steadily calmed down he hugged Kayleigh as her tears were even more.

"Daddy, everything has fallen apart..." said Kayleigh shakily through her tears.

Gou nodded, no way could he lie here, and said "It has, Kayleigh, but I'm hoping Mikal will still be okay...and hopefully learn something from this."

"Is Dad right, Mum?" asked Stephanie through her tears.

"I hope so, sweetie. Let's get some ice for your cheek as it's probably stinging." said Kyra.

Stephanie nodded and the two left to take care of that. Gou simply went to sit on Mikal's bed and hugged Kayleigh, comforting her and was thinking "_And I thought things would be all right..._"

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**Now that chapter went different from my notes =P but the end result the same...how sad that Mikal was being so cruel so now he has been kicked out of home T_T**

**Will the others be all right? Will Mikal learn and return? Or will things get even worse? **

**Wait til next week *nods***


	15. Sweet Sixteen?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**I'm late! I wasn't able to write this cos of pains and downness ****PMS/period T_T**** and this chapter is so important it was irritating, but I did finish it last night...just late and couldn't upload til now ^^; It's only a couple weeks after the last chapter. These last few chapters stay in about same time set now.**

**Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 66  
Tala - 65  
Marina - 63  
Gou and Jake - 41  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20  
Mikal - 16**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 15: Sweet Sixteen?

It had been a couple of weeks since Mikal had been kicked out of home. It was hard on his family not having him around. Gou couldn't stop thinking about what Mikal had said before he had to send him away. Kyra was upset a lot, but hiding it and staying strong for the two girls, though her lack of sleep was definitely noticeable.

Kayleigh had been finding it hard to continue as normal, sitting in her room a lot with music on or just looking at photos she had. She acted normal around the others, but the signs of tears were always there. Stephanie had been closer to Mikal, but was getting by better than her sister as she was using beyblade to let out sadness and frustrations at times.

The day coming up next was Mikal's 16th birthday. Gou and Kyra were really sad their son couldn't be there for his birthday. It was hurting so much, the other members of family and friends in Japan had dropped things they could to be in Russia for the hurting family. Jake, Alex, Luke and Katie were staying around with Gou, while Kai, Tari and Brooklyn were staying in Tala and Marina's base as there was more space, but they were helping Gou and the others too.

This morning, Gou woke to hear noises elsewhere in the mansion and noticed Kyra wasn't in bed, so assumed it was her. He got dressed and headed down too and into the kitchen.

"You are exhausted, sis. You should go back to bed I think." came Alex's voice.

"I wouldn't sleep, Alex." Kyra replied.

"You don't know without trying. You do sleep most nights, even if not well, but last night you didn't sleep at all and that's bad." said Alex and sighed slightly. He wanted to be able to help his sister more. He was angry with his nephew for doing and saying what he had to be kicked out.

"Alex is right, Kyra." said Gou as he entered and the two siblings looked at him. "Sorry, I overheard as I came in."

"It's all right, Gou. You deserve to know anyway." said Alex as he sat back in his chair.

"There's no point now, Gou. I may look tired, but I can't sleep now. Where are the girls?" asked Kyra.

"Stephanie is up, but I'm not sure where she is. Kayleigh seems to be in her room, but it was quiet, so I think she's probably catching up on sleep." said Gou.

"That sounds believable, she isn't sleeping her best either." said Kyra with a sigh.

"It has to be hard for her." said Alex and lowered his head.

"What's that, dear?" asked Katie as she entered rubbing her eyes.

"Slept well, cous?" asked Gou.

"Yeah, I did. You?" she replied.

"Eh, half and half, better than lately. I wish I could say Kyra had too." said Gou and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

Kyra looked down and Katie looked sad as she said "I'm sorry about that, Kyra."

"No worries, I'm okay." said Kyra.

"Okay, so um, where's Stephanie?" asked Katie.

"We don't know, but as Jake is missing too, I'd guess he is with her." said Alex.

Katie nodded and then they heard voices.

"Your beyblading is coming along well, kiddo. You are obviously my friend's daughter." said the first voice.

"Thanks, Jake. I did learn from him, he learnt from the best after all." said the second voice, who was clearly Stephanie and she giggled.

"Hahaha, that is very true. Gou did learn from the best." Jake replied and they entered the kitchen.

"My dad _was_ the best, Jakey, so I learnt from the ex-best." said Gou as his violet eyes met his friend's green ones.

"All right, picky. I bet Mr. Kai could still beat you in a beybattle." said Jake, then paused as Gou raised an eyebrow and corrected himself with "I meant Kai."

Kyra chuckled a little and said "I thought you had stopped calling him 'Mr. Kai'?"

"I have. It just slipped out as I did use it for so so long." said Jake and ran a hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair with an embarrassed smile.

"You have always been our comedy, Jake." said Alex with a shake of the head as he chuckled.

They chuckled and heard footsteps then Luke entered with Kayleigh.

"Morning, all, um...we're late I see." said Luke.

"Well, Luke, that isn't new for you. How's Kayleigh?" asked Gou.

Luke frowned slightly, but was interrupted as Kayleigh answered herself. "I'm okay, Dad. Luke was cheering me up with stories of when he was younger." she said.

"He was a pest, so I'm sure it was fun." said Katie and everyone laughed so Luke just smirked his mother's trademark one.

"It's been slightly easier with you guys here, so thanks." said Kyra to the group.

"No worries, sis." said Alex and smiled. "Wherever Mikal is, hope he's okay, don't want him hurt after all." he added.

Kyra nodded and Gou said "Yeah. I hope he is all right too."

The group decided to go their own ways for the day, Alex cheering his sister up. Katie and Luke sibling-arguing, Gou making Kayleigh do a racing game to get her mind off of things, while Jake continued to help Stephanie.

* * *

Later, nearing night hours, in the streets, the young 16 year old was trying to find somewhere to go he hadn't been around before. Life on the street wasn't treating him too well, he had quickly lost some weight as he was now on food scraps instead of full meals plus snacks, plus he barely slept so his eyes were unfocused and tired, and darkened.

"_I should not be here...I overdid it, yes, but Dad had no right to kick me out for it. Guess I should forget family...they must have forgotten me by now. Today is no longer my 16__th__, it's just another day._" he was telling himself as he walked.

He took another road and saw a sign he didn't recognise. Good, somewhere new to go. It wasn't known to him, but getting lost wasn't on his mind right now. He kept going and brought his beyblade out staring at the centre. There was no bit beast as he had none, but right now he wanted something to talk to apart from himself.

"_There is no need for a beyblade without a bit beast, there is no power in it, and I can't provide it power on no-sleep and lack-of-food energy...wait, what's that up ahead?_" he said to himself and looked up as he saw a building not far away, it looked tall to him.

He ran slowly nearer the building and saw how big it really was. It was damaged for certain, a whole part looked near-destroyed, but most of it remained. He faced two crushed metal gates at the front.

"I wonder..." he started and headed in without a second thought.

As he got nearer the main entrance, he saw a sign on the wall in Russian. Blinking his eyes, the writing was still hard to read as over the years it clearly had weathered over and been left without care, plus it was dark, but he made it out: Balkov Abbey!

"Oh boy...it is! Balkov Abbey...the place Dad told me and my sisters about, that treated Grandfather and the others like crap...I shouldn't be here." he thought out-loud and turned away when...

He felt an urge, something he hadn't felt before, that was telling him to enter and explore. Since the place was wrecked and damaged anyway, he saw no loss from following his new feeling.

He entered the building, struggling to open the heavy, rusted doors. He soon saw this was a maze, but he followed the urge pulling him and it seemed to lead the way, though he found himself distracted by one of the rooms, so he forced his way in...and what a sight he saw:

"Oh my god...this room must have been the room Grandfather, Great Aunt Tari and the others were tortured in..." he mused.

He made this guess based on the old blood stains on the walls, cracked needles littering the floor, he was almost scared to guess what they were for, though he remembered what his father had told him about Kai and Tari's old markings and he stepped back...man, worse than he thought, but he shook his head and looked round more. There were torn, useless whips, but they had clearly been used properly once. He was frozen to the spot for a moment until his brain shook and he felt the need to explore more.

He left that room and headed down the corridor to another suspecting room. It was full of tubes, some shattered. Most were against the walls, but there was one near the back of the room that looked like it held a lot of memories. He had heard of bit beast experimentation and these looked like the tubes it was done in. He shuddered and walked over to the one at the back. He ran a finger down the dusted, slightly cracked and breaking, glass. He sighed and began to turn away...unknown to him that tube he just touched was the one that turned his grandfather, Tala, into the cyberised human he was...and had merged his Great Aunt Tari with the fearsome Black Spiked Tiger so many years ago...

He went on to another room. This one was full of beydishes, so it must have been where the mutated bit beasts were trained. The room was full of rubble and the ceiling cracked away. He was surprised the place was standing with that damaged. He looked around at the rubble and took a seat near a big pile of it, and thought to himself.

"_This place...it's not even in its hey-day and scares me, I have to admit that. Dad told me all about this, I believed him and all, but never took in how bad it was. This does confirm it...hmm, I guess I didn't understand, but none of that matters now, as I can't change what I want, and all I want is power. I will do anything to get something decent in this beyblade._" he said to himself.

He looked at his black beyblade and growled to himself, thinking of power and all the things he could do with it...evil things. A glow was slowly forming near him. As he began to think death to the ones who hated him now would be a suitable form of revenge, the glow was revealed as a blackish-red glow and it caught his attention, making him look at the rubble pile.

"What the hell...?" he asked and began to move some of the rubble aside until a burst of the black-red glow knocked him backwards in surprise.

"_**Boy, what brought you here?**_" asked a deep, dark voice suddenly in Mikal's head.

"Um...curiosity, interest. I wanted to know more, I now realise my family went through too much..." he answered.

"_**Your family? No...you can't be! Tell me, who is your father?**_" asked the deep voice again.

"Gou...Gou Hiwatari..." he stuttered.

The deep voice laughed and said "_**I thought I sensed something familiar in you. You are a Hiwatari, grandson of Kai I guess. I have waited years for someone to find me in this mess...but I never guessed a descendent of his would.**_"

"Who...who are you?" asked Mikal.

"_**I am one who could have given your dear grandfather so much more than what he has...I am Black Dranzer.**_" said the deep voice.

Mikal edged near the rubble and saw the glowing bit more clearly. Indeed the picture was of a black phoenix.

"You are the one who gave them all so much trouble?" asked Mikal in shock. "Dad said you had been destroyed."

"_**Trouble? Boy, I gave Kai the chance of power and to be freed from the sentimental rubbish he had himself in thanks to those Blade-fakers and his weak sister, Tarinfia. Tell me, is she still around too?**_" asked the phoenix.

Mikal swallowed and said "Yes, she is here. But, I don't understand how you're alive?"

"_**Because I wasn't destroyed. Is it hard to understand? Hehe. Now, I heard you want power and revenge. I can give you power, and we can both get revenge...what do you say, boy?**_" asked the phoenix.

Mikal stared at the bit thinking and said "Real power? Revenge?" then he smirked and said "That sounds like a plan, Black Dranzer. By the way, I have a name too: Mikal."

"_**So then, Mikal Hiwatari, we have a deal. We will take down those who have ruined both of us.**_" the phoenix said and was smirking.

Mikal placed the glowing bit into his beyblade and the whole blade glowed blackish-red evilly. He then held the beyblade up with an evil smirk on his features, a red tint of evil in his violet eyes and the black phoenix shrieked into the night...

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**So with help from the Japan bunch, the others are sort of getting though Mikal's gone-ness, which will be useful with this ;)**

**Oh boy oh boy, has the kid made a big mistake here? Uniting himself with the evil of his grandfather's past? *fears***

**Only my next chapter will tell what's in store for the goodies now Mikal has revenge in his sights...and a way to get it ;)**

**Wait for next week in eagerness lol**


	16. 9 Lives Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**On time, but only cos I started so early there was every chance to -_-" It's only a few days after the last chapter. These last few chapters stay in about same time set now.**

**Story rating changed as things been getting intense and nasty now...I think.**

**Warning: There is also character death in this chapter, please don't read if you think it'll affect you/nightmares/worries/flashbacks etc as I don't want flaming for it!**

**Kai, Tari and Brooklyn - 66  
Tala - 65  
Marina - 63  
Gou and Jake - 41  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20  
Mikal - 16**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 16: 9 Lives Over

It was a few days later from Mikal's 16th birthday and his finding of Black Dranzer...which no one else was aware of yet. Gou and Kyra, yet still hurt by their son being gone, had the others helping them out. This morning, Gou was awoken early by a phone call.

"Uh, yeah?" he sleepily said into the phone.

"_Sorry to call you so early, son. I just had an idea and thought I'd make a suggestion._" came Kai's voice.

"No worries, Dad. What you got?" asked Gou, as he left the room to talk without awakening Kyra.

"_Well, myself and Tari want to see how you are in person, so we were thinking of coming over. Tar bringing Brooklyn too of course. Tala and Marina want to come along as well to see how Kyra is._" explained Kai.

"That sounds all right to me. Yeah, Alex, Jake, Luke and Katie are taking Kayleigh and Stephanie out on a day trip to help lighten things." said Gou.

"_That sounds good. Right, well, see you soon then, son._" said Kai.

"Sure thing. See ya." replied Gou and the call was ended.

He then went about waking Kyra and the girls and getting everyone ready.

* * *

Later, once the others were gone on their little day trip, Kai, Tala, Marina and Brooklyn arrived.

"Hey, Dad." greeted Gou as he let them in.

Kai nodded and looked over his son. The younger Hiwatari adult was beginning to look like he wasn't letting himself go as much, which was good.

"You're looking well. Better than you were." said Kai.

Gou smiled and hugged his dad. Kai was a bit surprised Gou hugged him so quickly, but returned the hug.

"Another two men losing their reputations." said a voice and Gou looked past his dad to see Tari.

"Aunt Tari. I still have a rep, so does Dad, even though...never mind." said Gou.

"Yeah, best not say it. You know your dad." said Tari and she chuckled then hugged Gou as well. "How you doing?"

"Good enough." Gou answered with a shrug, then looked to Tala and Marina who came in greeting Kyra.

"Are you all right, Kyra? We've been worried about you, especially your dad." asked Marina after she hugged her daughter.

"I'm doing all right, I suppose. It was much harder at first." answered Kyra.

"Well, I'm glad it is better than it was. Nothing heard from Mikal I guess?" asked Tala as he greeted his daughter.

"No, Dad, not a thing." said Kyra.

Tari and Kai frowned at Tala slightly, but Brooklyn broke the awkwardness.

"So, the others took the girls out? Kai told us, so where did they go?" he asked.

"Um, it was some sort of animal park. Both girls like animals, so it suited both of them." Gou said.

"That sounds good then." said Tala and nodded.

"Anyway, can we talk, Gou?" asked Kai to his son.

Gou nodded and the two headed to another room as Tala and Marina talked to Kyra. Brooklyn and Tari just hung around, until Tari said she was going out for some fresh air and time to think...and Brooklyn let her go, knowing he couldn't stop her and shouldn't try.

"So, Gou, exactly how are things?" asked Kai.

"They are better, but not great of course." said Gou.

"Hm. So, what is the plan if Mikal doesn't come back? Leave him out there or go get him back?" asked Kai.

"To be honest, Dad, I don't actually know...I mean, I don't want him hurt and all, but I also don't feel like I want to have him back or anything. Not after what he did and insulting the family." said Gou.

"I can imagine. It is tough, but I still don't really think you should just leave him like he's been forgotten. Perhaps you should look for him, to make sure he's all right if nothing else." suggested Kai.

"I'll think about it...I do want to know what's going on." said Gou.

"Whatever you choose and whatever happens, Gou, you'll always have our support, remember that." said Kai and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." said Gou and smiled up at his father.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the woods a bit, Tari was walking along, kicking the grass under her feet, just thinking about Mikal and why he had done what he did.

"_Maybe he was just having a bad time he couldn't talk about...though he was still very mean with what he did._" she was saying to herself.

She took a seat on a rock near a tree and twirled some of her grey highlighted hair. Being older wasn't all fun, but she had to admit it looked a lot like her mum's hair colour...years and years ago. She was just thinking about the past when she heard footsteps and turned her head to see...

"Mikal? Is that you?" she asked in shock.

The kid's looks were mostly the same, sure skinny from lack of food, but he also looked even darker than he had when he found his new bit beast, which Tari was unaware of.

"Great Aunt Tari? Well, isn't this a surprise. What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked her.

"Thinking. Why are you here?" she asked back.

"A little thinking too, and I could do with better foods than the street offers. I've been training as well." he answered and held his black beyblade up, deliberately obscuring the bit piece from Tari's view.

"Nothing wrong with training. It could help you a lot now you're living on the rough outsides. And you will find good food out here...but you better not try interfering, as the family are still getting over what you did." said Tari.

"I didn't do that much really. Dad stressed out too easily. His temper was always poorer than Granddad's." said Mikal and shrugged.

"Kai's had a lot more happen to him. He's used to holding his temper back, but you'd cower if you really witnessed it, Mikal." said Tari and frowned.

"I'm sure I will witness it, Tari, but I would like to test myself first...before I face him." said Mikal and smirked...with a smirk Tari didn't like.

"You can't defeat Kai. He doesn't beyblade anymore either way. You wouldn't be able to defeat him if he did, and certainly not if he was in his youth." said Tari.

"Getting old is he? That really is a shame, but surely you don't mind a little battle, Tari? After all, I have no bit beast, it'd be a small, easy, no strain battle." said Mikal with a lie included.

"Mikal, you know I have stopped beyblading. Even your parents are coming up to stopping, so it isn't happening." said Tari.

"You're a Hiwatari, right? You guys never back down from a challenge. Not going to change that now, are you? Or is the little sister of Kai really a chicken weakling like I've heard from my...well, a reliable source." said Mikal and smirked, unnoticeably brushing his finger over his bit piece.

"Mikal, I am not a weakling! And I am not scared of a little immature boy, so bring it on!" Tari snapped and brought out her purple beyblade, which she kept with her because of Spiked Tiger's support.

"Just what I wanted. Okay, Tari, let's do it." Mikal said and readied his black beyblade.

"Fine. 3...2...1...let it rip!" Tari shouted and she released her beyblade with Mikal's following.

The two beyblades landed well and kept clashing with sparks. Tari watched the blades with determination in her eyes. She may have been an older woman who hadn't properly beybladed in several years, but she still had the mentality for it.

"You see, Tar, this is going my way already." said Mikal as he watched his black beyblade pushing against the purple one with force enough to make it move backwards a tad.

"You're dreaming, Mikal. Spiked Tiger, I know it has been a while, but you have to force him back!" Tari shouted.

The purple blade glowed gold as Spiked Tiger's power gathered together for the first time in years.

"I'm impressed, but not enough. Come on, my friend, show her our power!" shouted Mikal.

Tari looked at the black blade and at Mikal in confusion...he had no bit beast, what friend was he talking about? Then the black blade glowed red in power and forced the purple one back again.

"What? How did you...? Spiked Tiger, emerge, you have to!" shouted Tari.

"_**Tari, I don't like this. The power in there is familiar...from many many years ago.**_" said Spiked Tiger.

"_Oh? That doesn't sound promising, but we can't back out in the middle of a battle. Never have...never will. Emerge, Spike, and we'll do our best against it._" said Tari.

The golden tiger clearly didn't like the idea, but emerged from her bit and roared at the black blade and Mikal.

"Spiked Tiger, at last. I've heard the stories from Dad about the old days, but my friend has given me the rest of the information. It's about time you were reacquainted. Go ahead, emerge!" said Mikal.

Tari and Spiked Tiger watched anxiously as the black blade glowed deeper red then, from the bit, emerged the black phoenix with a loud shriek.

Tari gasped and said "No...not you. You should be dead..."

"**Tarinfia Hiwatari, you look so weak and disappointing, the years have sure changed you. I'm interested to see your brother again.**" said the phoenix.

"Black Dranzer...don't underestimate your opponents all the time. As for Kai, I refuse to let you haunt him again after all these years." said Tari then she looked to Mikal. "Mikal, you are being so stupid...what is wrong with you? You heard all about Black Dranzer, yet you've let him control you!"

"Tarinfia, I wanted power, to get revenge and I found the jackpot. Black Dranzer has plenty of power, and as he wants revenge too, we can get it together." explained Mikal.

"I thought you'd be smarter than this, Mikal, but you clearly won't listen, so I'll have to just battle and stop you." said Tari.

"**You are kidding, right, Tarinfia? Look at you, you should be sitting up in front of a television with Brooklyn in your retirement, but you are being foolish and giving your life up battling me. I mean, I'm not complaining at taking you out as it'll hurt Kai...but what about the pain you'll cause on nature boy and your bratty children?**" interrupted Black Dranzer mockingly.

Tari growled and said "Spiked Tiger, I don't want to hear this creep's garbage. Poison Needle Claw!"

"Black Dranzer, use your Vibrant Shriek!" shouted Mikal.

The black phoenix shrieked loudly and the vibrations from the shriek stopped Spiked Tiger's attack in its path.

"Oh no...Spiked Tiger!" shouted Tari as the tiger got her composure back and snarled at the phoenix.

"Now let's see how well this works on an actual enemy. Black Dranzer, Fire Arrows!" shouted Mikal.

The phoenix rose and shots of black fire were targeted at the tiger, striking her all over. Tari felt weak to the pain...being older didn't make this hard battle any easier. Her body and physical stamina was finding it hard to take this...

"Aww, someone looking weak." said Mikal tauntingly.

"Spiked Tiger...use Spiked Twister!" shouted Tari.

The tiger roared and managed to conjure up the twister, which pushed Black Dranzer back a bit and annoyed him.

"Right, this is now getting annoying. Time for a new move." said Mikal and smirked.

Tari stood her ground, trying not to look as weak and tired as she actually was...preparing for the attack.

* * *

Back in Gou's mansion, Brooklyn was worried about Tari, as she had been gone a while now. Zeus was acting weird too, and he hadn't done that in years, probably not been like this since Pyro had Marina back when Gou and Kyra themselves were teenagers. He went to get Kai, as now wouldn't be a good time to head off alone, if there was trouble.

"Kai, have you noticed?" he exclaimed as he found Kai.

"Calm down, noticed what?" asked Kai.

Brooklyn then made a bold move and snatched Dranzer from Kai's pocket. The blade was cold...that didn't make sense.

"You going to explain what your problem is?" asked Kai as he grabbed Dranzer back.

"Zeus is acting weird. I think it concerns Tari...but Dranzer normally reacts too when Tari's in trouble." said Brooklyn.

Kai thought and said "No...it can't be. Something could be blocking Dranzer, it's happened before, it's rare. We have to move!"

He headed out with Brooklyn following him, as fast as they could in their older years.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Tari waited for the attack that Mikal had announced.

"You can't win, Mikal. Throw it at us, we'll take it." she said, as bravely and convincingly as she could.

"Oh, I will. Don't worry. Black Dranzer, use the Dark Claw Prison!" shouted Mikal.

The phoenix unleashed a dark mist that surrounded Spiked Tiger and Tari, trapping them. Spiked Tiger snarled and slashed her claws in an attempt to break through it, but it wasn't working.

"Spiked Tiger, get us out of here!" shouted Tari desperately.

"You can try anything, you won't be breaking this mist." said Mikal with an evil smirk as he crossed his arms and watched the phoenix ready to strike.

The tiger kept slashing, but it wasn't getting her anywhere...then Black Dranzer flew at her and his claws struck all over her body, making the tiger roar in pain. The pain was attacking Tari as well...plus the phoenix's claws struck her personally as well, but not as much as the tiger.

Tari screamed in pain as the attacks went on. The scream alerted Brooklyn and Kai in the distance and Black Dranzer realised they were coming, so did one final strike through Spiked Tiger's back...destroying the tiger, and returned to his bit.

"_**Mikal. Kai and Brooklyn**_ _**are coming. Now isn't the time to face them and we need to regain our energy. Move, get out of here!**_" the phoenix told his master.

Mikal took note. He called the black blade back, took a final look at Tari's body on the ground and ran away into the trees.

A short distance away, Brooklyn stopped in his tracks as Zeus lost sense of the powers he had been following.

"Brooklyn, what's wrong?" asked Kai as he stopped next to him.

"Zeus has lost sense of that power we were following..." he answered slowly.

"_**There is a weak signal from Spiked Tiger though, Brooklyn...I don't like it, you better hurry.**_" said Zeus mentally to Brooklyn and glowed to show the way.

"Tari's weak!" shouted Brooklyn and ran again, so Kai followed.

They came through the trees and were met with the sight of Tari's body on the ground motionless. Brooklyn ran forward first and knelt by her side and gently raised her body...while Kai stood behind him to see if she was okay.

"Tari...Tari, please wake up..." begged Brooklyn in fear and worry.

Tari's eyes slightly opened and she looked up at Brooklyn.

"Brookie..." she said weakly.

Kai looked over to her side for a moment and saw the remains of Spiked Tiger...and the bit was dark. The tiger had died giving last of her strength to lead them to Tari. He could also feel Dranzer's pain, as Dranzer and Spiked Tiger were like siblings and their bond so close...which made him and Tari close as well and worked wonders.

"Tari, what happened? Who did this?" Brooklyn asked.

"It was...Mikal." she said weakly.

Kai turned back in shock and said "Mikal? How the hell did he do this? He hasn't got any power to speak of."

"Kai...it was him. I wouldn't lie...about that. And..." she tried to say, but coughed and shivered weakly.

Brooklyn looked worried and held her closer, hoping to help.

"Mikal had...Black Dranzer..." Tari managed to say.

Kai's eyes widened in surprise and anger...the evil of his past had returned and now done this!

"I promise that he won't be getting away with this, Tar. I will destroy it...as I should have managed to do years ago." Kai said.

"No...Kai, you can't defeat him...not now." said Tari, and Kai knew she was referring to the same thing she had...too old for that sort of battle.

"_**Kai...Tari won't hold on this time. Trust me and give them some time.**_" said Dranzer mentally to his master.

Kai nodded and then said to Tari "Tar...you are the best sister I could ask for. I wouldn't change anything about you...I love you..."

Brooklyn looked at Kai and said "Kai...you're talking as if it's goodbye. She won't die!...She can't..."

"Brookie...I'm afraid Kai's right..." said Tari weakly and looked up at Kai slightly. "Thank you for saving me and helping me all through the years, Kai...you're the best brother too...I love you as well..."

Kai nodded and turned away as he felt tears in his eyes. Brooklyn looked down at Tari in his arms, tears fresh in his own eyes now.

"Brookie...I'm so glad we did start a relationship..." Tari said, her eyes darkening.

"Tari...I am too. You brought love into my life...and I never had the feeling before, not like...that..." Brooklyn replied.

"You'll be okay, Brookie...I promise." said Tari.

Brooklyn nodded softly and said "I love you, Tar..."

Tari smiled softly and said "I love you too..."

Brooklyn lightly kissed her lips, but she had slipped away...she was dead.

"No...no..." he kept repeating for a short while.

Kai came back over, having dried his eyes a while, but they sure were obviously still tearful. He probably hadn't cried like that in years...

"Brooklyn...I never said how I was proud of you for making her life so happy...you did good. We should get back...and somehow explain this." he said.

Brooklyn nodded and stood up with Tari in his arms. He was still crying, and didn't think he'd be stopping anytime soon...he set off on a walk with Kai at his side. With their bit beasts being the comfort in their minds...they tried to think how would they tell the others?...

* * *

**Note**

* * *

**Was that sad or what? T_T me feeling all sad and tearful...hope you guys all right.**

**And long :P yay for me and long chapters again XD title came from Tari's Spiked Tiger being a cat and the fact Tari has been through a lot...now her 9 lives are over :( oh yeah, I have Smiffy's permission to kill her off btw XD**

**So, oh boy oh boy is Mikal being a very very very bad character now, isn't he? Killing is the evil level...Black Dranzer wants to do same to Kai...will it happen?**

**How will the others take this? What will they do? **

**Look forward to my special oneshot chapter coming soon and the next official chapter next week ;)**


	17. Oneshot: Time To Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**This is the special oneshot I mentioned at end of chapter 16. This is meant to be an emotional one as it fills in a little stuff between 16 and 17. 17 should still be coming tomorrow as per planned, or maybe Saturday, we'll see :)**

**Do remember, if emotional content isn't your strong point, this is your warning that it could get a bit upsetting *huggles***

**Kai, Tari (deceased) and Brooklyn - 66  
Tala - 65  
Marina - 63  
Gou and Jake - 41  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20  
Mikal - 16**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Time to Say Goodbye**

As Brooklyn and Kai walked back to Gou's mansion, Brooklyn carrying Tari's body in his arms, both were very unsure of what they were going to say to explain this. Kai had stopped crying now, but his eyes were definitely far from the strong, emotionless look he tried to keep usually. As for Brooklyn, he still had tears running down his cheeks though he was trying to look stable instead of breaking down.

As they approached the mansion, Brooklyn suddenly stopped so Kai turned to him.

"What is wrong, Brooklyn?" he asked.

"I don't know if I can, Kai. How can I...tell them what's happened? Especially Luke and Katie..." said Brooklyn slowly.

Kai sighed softly and said "It won't be easy, far from it, but you can do it, Brooklyn. You're not alone either. You have Marina for starters, and I'm going to help too. Tari is my sister after all."

Brooklyn nodded and the duo headed on. As they came closer to the doors, Marina noticed their return and came running out.

"Brookie, you're all right. What has happened? Is...?" started Marina then stopped mid-sentence as she saw Tari's limp form in Brooklyn's arms and how sad he looked.

"We'll tell everyone together." said Kai, saving Brooklyn from explaining right here and now.

Marina looked at Kai and saw the signs that he had been crying so didn't question him and they entered.

Shortly afterwards, they got everyone together. Brooklyn had safely lain Tari on a bed in another room for the moment.

"Dad...what has happened?" asked Gou to Kai, as he had rarely seen his dad like this, let alone his uncle too.

"It's bad, Gou, very." started Kai.

The others looked at Kai and Brooklyn waiting anxiously. Luke and Katie were worried as they hadn't seen their father or uncle like this before.

"Daddy?" Katie said softly. Alex looked at her for a moment as she hadn't called Brooklyn 'daddy' in a while now, it was usually just 'Dad'.

Brooklyn looked at her slightly and then looked at Kai. Kai understood and took charge.

"Tari went out for a moment to think to herself and she ran into...Mikal." he said.

"Mikal? So he's okay then?" interrupted Gou.

"Gou, hold on. It's not that simple." said Kai. Gou apologised and Kai continued "They had a beybattle and Mikal has made a dangerous alliance with...Black Dranzer."

Everyone gasped. Tala brought sound to the awkwardness by saying "What? Black Dranzer, that thing was destroyed years ago wasn't it?"

"I thought it had, Tala, but this proves it still lives." said Kai.

"Why...why would Mikal use that thing? He knows what it did to you and the others. Myself and Kyra told him and the girls about the past." asked Gou.

"I don't know why. I guess he wanted power...and possibly revenge as he might see it that way for being kicked out." answered Brooklyn with a shrug.

The others looked to Brooklyn then Luke asked "Dad, what did Mikal do to Mum?"

"He...he..." stuttered Brooklyn slightly.

Marina came over to him and said "Brookie, take it slowly."

"Mikal and Black Dranzer battled harshly and they killed both Tari and Spiked Tiger..." said Kai hesitantly.

"No...no..." stuttered Katie to herself, but it was obviously true from the looks on their faces, plus she knew her uncle wouldn't lie about something so important and sad.

"Aunt Tari...is dead?" asked Gou, nearly shaking as Tari had always been like a second mother to him as Kiri had died birthing him.

Katie sat in tears so Alex wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. Tari had taught her daughter a lot of her more strategic moves in beyblading and always comforted her when sad.

Luke sat, also in tears, feeling very alone as he thought about his mum and all the good times they had. He was a lot like her, probably even more than he was fully aware of.

Marina was also teary as she tried to comfort Brooklyn. Tari had been her best friend. They had started out as rivals when they first met, but that was before knowing each other properly, and they became great friends, teasing Brooklyn and Tala...as well as Kai on occasion, now that was definitely over...

Tala was sitting thinking about everything too. He had known Tari since they were little children. He remembered her gentle face when they were in the Abbey and how he had fallen for her and when they started dating after years of his being too nervous to tell her his feelings...then they ended up breaking up, and both found new partners and a better life. Tari was always someone precious to him.

Alex and Kyra felt sad too as they were close to Tari, perhaps not as close, but they also felt for their respective spouses and family. Even Jake, who was not really that close as such, felt strongly about it because of the others' feelings.

Kayleigh and Stephanie were sitting together in tears as well. They loved their Great-Aunt, thought she was very cool too. It was sad and hard to believe she was gone...and at their brother's hands.

"Dad, what shall we do?" asked Gou to Kai.

"I think we should...give Tari a proper send off." he answered and turned to Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, did Tari ever tell you what she wanted...?"

Brooklyn looked up and said "A burial. She said she wanted it so once we were both...gone, we could be reunited."

Kai smirked slightly. That was nearly expected from Tari, yet he thought it was quite sweet too.

"So, in a few days, that'll happen. We can handle this, we don't need to specifically tell authorities yet..." said Kai, but was interrupted.

"But Dad, they need to know." said Gou suddenly.

"You want those damn reporters around her grave when family say goodbye?" snapped Kai at Gou.

"You're right, sorry." said Gou and quietened.

Luke and Katie listened to their uncle intently as well as everyone else listening as Kai took charge, saying how it would go and when.

* * *

A few days later and things were all sorted out. The whole group had their best black, the coffin with Tari in it, and a good place to set her to rest. Brooklyn had chosen it: the place their feelings were first admitted and where she kissed his cheek, not too far from Tala's base.

"Kai, is everyone coming who...well, needs to or should?" asked Tala as he watched Kai go through some notes...probably speech notes.

"Yeah. The only people who Tari would have liked to come who can't are Dad and Killer Instinct." said Kai.

"I know why your dad can't." said Tala and looked down for a moment then said "But what are the others' excuses? Not just the girls, but the guys too."

"I think Killer Instinct are doing their own little tribute to Tari's life and how good a captain she was for them. I suspect the guys are being with them for that, but they are all definitely leaving some mark of respect for Tari..." explained Kai.

Tala nodded and they headed over to the site of burial. Tala himself, with a little help from Alex, had made a hole for the coffin, as well as worked hard on a small, but effective stand for a makeshift gravestone.

"Right, um, Gou?" said Tala and beckoned Gou over.

Gou and Jake, with some help from Luke and Alex, brought the coffin over and safely, slowly got it into the hole then they stood back with the others. Gou sniffed and wiped his eyes as he stood back, then Kai came ahead to speak first.

"I knew this day would come, though I hoped it'd be later than this and not because of a...murder. Tari was my little sister, as much as she hated being called it. I tried to be there for her through everything we went through in our less-than-likeable past, but sometimes I wasn't there and I still feel bad sometimes that I wasn't, but we did make it through and have had good lives since." he said and took a pause.

Gou was sat trying to look calm, but had Kyra holding his hand. Katie was sitting with her brother and they comforted each other.

"I didn't entirely approve of her relationship with Brooklyn at first, but I wasn't all that pleased with the one with Tala before that either, so all I can say is that I was very protective of her." he continued.

Tala chuckled slightly as he never thought he'd hear Kai admit he was very protective of his sister.

"But with Brooklyn, she gave me the best niece and nephew ever." said Kai and smiled over at Luke and Katie who smiled back through their slightly teary eyes. "I also have to thank Tari for all the help and support she gave me after Kiri's death...and raising Gou. She was like another mother to him...goodbye, Tari. Hope you're at peace." he said and finished as he placed an old attack ring atop the coffin. "The best attack ring Dranzer ever had...made by you, sis." he added as he stood back up and then went to the side and turned to Brooklyn.

"Brookie, your turn." said Marina and looked at him too. "Can you do it?" she asked.

Brooklyn nodded and stepped forward to the grave. He looked down at the gravestone with her name, date of birth and date of death then sighed and took a deep breath.

"Tari, um...I don't know where to start, but to say how much I love you and that I am sorry about this. Um, I did what you wanted and we will one day be reunited as per your plan and wishes." he said and looked over to the others. "I know that when I first met Tari, if you had told either of us we would marry with kids, we would probably think you were crazy, especially Tari as she hated me back then for what I had done to Kai...but she began to change her mind after a while, and seeing how I cared for Marina."

Marina smiled softly and the rest watched softly.

"I hope I never let Tari down. I know she always was her happiest with me and I am glad I made her life so much better after all she had been through when she was younger. We had our arguments on occasion, but with our opposite personalities, it was expected and the making up was worth it..." he said and blushed as he paused, making Kai automatically frown though a minute later and he was shaking his head smirking.

"Dad..." muttered Luke to himself under his breath as he smiled and Katie giggled to herself gently.

"Like Kai, I hope Tari is in peace now. She gave me adorable children who have grown up into wonderful adults themselves. Katie has Alex and will always be treasured, as will Luke, he'll always be loved and he should remember it. He has me and his sister for longer yet." continued Brooklyn and smiled with Luke smiling back. "Tari was a special person and not because she is a Hiwatari by blood." he added, allowing a laugh from most of the group while Kai had a small frown though ended up chuckling too. "She was special because of how much she cared and how she always came back from whatever happened and made other people come back too." he said.

He then bent down and, on top of the coffin, next to the blue attack ring, he placed a BxT necklace with the B and T made out of beyblade pieces.

"There you go, Tari. The first proper gift I gave you, you can keep it forever and ever this way." he said and wiped his eyes as he joined Marina and the others again.

The others individually said their goodbyes to Tari as well, a couple leaving gifts as well, then they each placed amounts of earth on top to cover the coffin under the ground...they then each went back to Tala's base until the following morning, then they'd go back to how they were before, with Kai, Brooklyn, Tala and Marina at Tala's base and the rest at Gou's mansion...which was the plan, at least while Mikal was still out there with the black phoenix...

* * *

Later that evening, before night time came, Brooklyn returned to the grave and found Luke and Katie there.

"You two all right?" he asked gently as he approached.

"Oh, hey, Daddy." said Katie as she turned. "We're all right I guess...just can't believe Mum's gone now...and because of Mikal." she added.

Luke nodded sadly and stroked the ground where his mother was lain.

"I know how you two feel." said Brooklyn as he came nearer them.

"Dad, can Mum still see us? You know, up above." asked Luke.

"I'm sure of it, Luke. Just like how Kiri still sees Gou." said Brooklyn gently.

The three smiled and were about to head off together when Luke noticed something and ran into the forest. Katie quickly followed with Brooklyn bringing up the rear.

"What have you found, bro?" she asked.

"Sis, Dad, look." pointed Luke.

They followed his gaze and there, just sitting on its own, was a bright beautiful red rose.

"Roses were Mum's favourite flower correct?" asked Luke.

"Yes, it's no coincidence it's growing here. Come on." said Brooklyn and gently took the rose from its place and the three returned to the grave.

"Mum, we found your favourite flower." said Katie upon return and then she, Brooklyn and Luke placed the flower atop the earth best they could.

"Remember your family's love, Tar." said Brooklyn as he stood with their children and then they headed back to the base.

Nearby Kai smiled to himself that they had placed a rose there. It was partly because of himself and Tala that Tari had found such a love in roses...now she was in peace with roses all around...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So there you go, the special oneshot was Tari's funeral :3 awwwww and her loved ones, friends and family, saying their goodbyes *huggles all round***

**Hope you enjoy the emotion and love and look out for tomorrow or Saturday when I do the official chapter 17 where things get back into 'it' again ;)**


	18. Returning Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**And here we are on track with chapter 17 ^^ This takes time nearly a week after Tari's funeral, so what is going to happen now? ;)**

**Kai, Tari (deceased) and Brooklyn - 66  
Tala - 65  
Marina - 63  
Gou and Jake - 41  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20  
Mikal - 16**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17: Returning Home

It was nearly a week later from Tari's funeral. Kai and Brooklyn were staying with Tala and Marina in the latter's base, at least until Mikal and Black Dranzer were defeated, though Brooklyn was debating staying in Russia to be near Tari, as Marina was fine with him staying, and if he stayed, Luke and Katie probably would too which would also keep Alex in Russia...they had a feeling that even if they all stayed in Russia, and Kai too, then Jake would be the only one returning to Japan, as he still had his parents there and had always lived there.

Luke and Katie were staying with Brooklyn at the moment so the family were together. Tala was helping Kai out when Kai allowed the help, otherwise it was the same as ever.

Over in Gou's mansion, Gou was woken up a bit late by Jake outside his bedroom door.

"Gou, what are you doing? Kyra said you were up already. You have work!" exclaimed the blonde.

"Huh?...Work?..." asked Gou sleepily as his violet eyes opened.

"Gou, it's 9.30, get up, you're already half an hour late!" said Jake more loudly.

Gou rolled over and indeed saw it was 9.30 so swore to himself and rolled out of bed, quickly dressing into a respectable suit and coming out.

"Jake, why did Kyra leave me in bed so long?" Gou snapped as he banged into Jake.

"Ow, I don't know. Things have been hectic out here since the funeral remember..." said Jake.

Gou just nodded and went into the kitchen where he found Kyra and the girls eating some toast.

"Dad? I thought you had gone to work already?" asked Stephanie when she looked up and saw Gou entering.

"Just slept in." said Gou with a slight glare at Kyra before he picked up some toast. "I have to get going." he said and headed for the door.

The door slammed shut and Kyra looked to Jake. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"I think he's just a bit moody that he was left in bed and is late. I wouldn't worry, so what's the plan for today?" Jake asked, changing the subject.

"Stephanie has a class today which I have to take her to. Alex is at Gou's office and..." started Kyra.

"Wait, Alex is with Gou? Why?" interrupted Jake.

"He's helping him out. Gou's got a lot of staff on holiday and illnesses, and he can't work all that on his own, especially after Tari's funeral on his mind and Mikal...so Alex offered to help lighten the load and Gou accepted the help." explained Kyra.

"Really? I might offer my help too. Gou is my best friend." said Jake.

"What about Kayleigh? We can't leave her on her own can we?" asked Stephanie suddenly.

"Don't worry, sis. I will be out anyway, got a date with my friend. He said he wanted to see me as soon as I could after...what happened." said Kayleigh.

Stephanie nodded and Kyra said "Okay then, so we know all of us should be safe, but when you get back, Kay, be careful."

"I don't think Mikal will be coming home, Mum, but okay, I promise." said Kayleigh.

Kyra nodded and then the group got ready to split up: Jake heading to Gou's office to help him out, Kyra and Stephanie heading out to go to Stephanie's class, and Kayleigh to meet this friend of hers.

* * *

Nearer lunchtime in Gou's office, he sat by his desk and sighed as he leant back in the chair. He had a pile of reports to do, but just wasn't in the frame of mind to stay working through them. He kept thinking of Mikal and what Mikal had done with Black Dranzer to Tari...

He was just about to pick up another report when the door was knocked upon.

"Hm, enter." he said.

The door opened and Jake walked in. "Hi, Gou, how's it going?" he asked.

"Not perfect, but it's all right." answered Gou as he looked at the report and sighed, putting it down again.

"You're bored and you really don't want to be here do you?" asked Jake.

"True, but I have to. I took a few days after the funeral and now I have to settle back into it." said Gou.

"Gou, you still have your son out there as a threat...it's natural to not be ready. That's why me and Alex are helping out." said Jake.

Gou was about to reply when the door opened and Alex entered. "Gou, we got to...oh, I'm sorry." he said as he saw Jake there. He went to close the door when...

"Don't worry, Alex, come on in." said Gou.

Alex entered and asked "How is it going?"

"I was just saying to Jake how I have to settle back into work, even with Mikal out there being a threat still." answered Gou.

"Oh, I see. Gou, you don't want to push yourself too far too fast. You can take more time if you need it." said Alex.

"I think it's best to try and stay normal as can be. Kyra agreed, though still forgot to wake me up so left me in bed." said Gou and sighed.

"Can't blame Kyra for that, Gou. She's finding it harder than you, she worries about you since Tari's death and with what Mikal is doing..." said Alex.

"Yeah. That's true. I know she worries about me because I don't handle these things same as Dad does. I tend to let myself go, which is partly why I'm trying to work as normal, so that doesn't happen." explained Gou.

"That makes a lot of sense to me." said Jake and added "Perhaps you and Kyra should talk later. Us two will keep the girls busy with those games of theirs."

Alex nodded in agreement and Gou said "That sounds like a good plan, guys. Thank you."

The two smiled and Gou smiled back then they got back to work.

* * *

During the early afternoon, Kayleigh came back to the mansion in tears. She had just got back from her meeting up with her friend who told her he wasn't interested anymore and wanted to stop seeing her all together. She was sort of relieved to find no one home as they would only ask why she was upset.

She went to make herself a drink, but only got half a glass poured as she was shaking from her crying. She returned to the main room and took a seat. She sat there for a few minutes and her phone rang. It was Stephanie so she knew she had to answer.

"...Hi, Steph." she said slightly.

"_Hey Kay. Are you all right? You sound a bit tearful._" asked Stephanie.

"The meeting with my 'friend' didn't turn out so good...he doesn't want to see me again." replied Kayleigh and sniffed sadly as a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

"_Oh Kay, I'm sorry about that. Are you okay? Mum can always head home if you need her, or you could call Dad right?_" asked Stephanie.

"I'm all right I guess, Steph. You don't need to get Mum home and I won't call Dad off work when he's trying to settle back into it." said Kayleigh.

Stephanie was just replying as there was a sound and Kayleigh jumped up looking around. She turned and jumped backwards as Mikal was right there.

"_Sis, you all right?_" asked Stephanie in surprise at Kayleigh's gasp.

"Steph...we got a problem. Hang on." said Kayleigh and she lowered her phone, not ending the call.

"It's been a while hasn't it, sis? How did that funeral go?" asked Mikal with an evil smirk.

"That was evil what you did, Mikal. Totally unforgivable. Why did you kill Tari?" Kayleigh asked.

"Hahaha why you ask? Isn't it obvious? Tari was a weak old lady now, not cool like when she was our age, or even Dad's age." said Mikal.

Through Kayleigh's phone, Stephanie could hear Mikal's words and was beginning to get fearful, but Kyra was busy talking to the tutor of the class about what had happened and why Stephanie may be hard to work with for a short while as she settles.

"Tari was always cool, Mikal. You loved her, why did you change?" Kayleigh shrieked at him.

"Because I found Black Dranzer and we're getting the revenge we both want. He gets rid of the fool who cast him aside and I get rid of Dad, maybe Mum and my two sisters to boot." said Mikal raising his launcher.

Stephanie gasped quietly as she heard that, and next thing she heard was a crash and a spinning sound which was Mikal's beyblade being released.

"_Kayleigh? Kayleigh!_" she shouted into the phone.

She heard screams, scuffles and a bang then the screaming stopped. It wasn't a gunshot bang...it was more like a bang of something hitting something else and judging from Kayleigh's screaming stopping, she had been knocked out.

A sound indicated Mikal was right near the phone as he was doing whatever he was doing. A moment later she heard a scoffing sound and the phone was clearly destroyed as the connection was lost.

Stephanie began to cry and got Kyra's attention. "Mum! We have to get home right away!" she screamed.

"Steph, what's wrong, calm down." said Kyra gently.

"Mikal is back! He's at home and he's got Kayleigh!" cried Stephanie.

Kyra growled angrily and said "Steph, let's go and be ready, we may need to battle out of this one."

Stephanie nodded and the mother-daughter duo quickly headed home...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**So Mikal returned home and has now captured his oldest sister *fear* What will happen to Kayleigh? Will Kyra and Stephanie make it in time? Will they save Kayleigh or join her if they make it? **

**Wait til next week ;)**


	19. Success Or Failure?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**And here we are on track with chapter 18 ^^ This follows straight after chapter 17, what'll happen? ;)**

**Kai, Tari (deceased) and Brooklyn - 66  
Tala - 65  
Marina - 63  
Gou and Jake - 41  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20  
Mikal - 16**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Success...Or Failure?

On the journey home, Kyra was running ahead as Stephanie caught up behind. The duo knew they had to make it back home to stop Mikal and save Kayleigh.

"Mum, do you think Kayleigh will be all right?" asked Stephanie as they ran. She had been worrying about Kayleigh since hearing Mikal's words and when Kayleigh was silenced by knockout.

"I hope so, Steph. We have to hurry." said Kyra and, as she ran, she looked at her beyblade's bit piece and Senera glowed white a bit in reassurance.

"Mikal wouldn't...hurt Kayleigh would he?" Stephanie asked fearfully.

"I hate to say it, Steph, but after what he did to Tari...I'm not willing to put anything past him." said Kyra.

Stephanie nodded and they continued on.

* * *

Over in a hidden location, Mikal made himself a quick drink as he knew someone would be coming, and he guessed it would be his other sister, as he didn't think Kayleigh would call their dad.

He just took a final gulp of his drink and threw the glass into the wall where it smashed. He then heard whining so went over to where he had Kayleigh tied up.

"Ah, you're awake. Took you long enough, Sis." he said and briefly released her gag.

"Why are you doing this, Mikal? What has Black Dranzer done to you?" she asked him.

"He didn't do anything to me, Sis, don't panic. Okay, you will be dealt with, but only after me and my friend get our revenge on Dad and Grandpa." said Mikal.

Kayleigh growled and said "You're evil, Mikal...you are not my brother anymore!"

Mikal hn'd and put her gag back on and said "Like I care...and for the record: I'm not evil." then he left her to do some last minute training.

* * *

Over in the mansion Kyra and Stephanie entered to find it quiet and empty.

"Mum, there is no one here..." whispered Stephanie.

"Shh." said Kyra as she looked around...but there was indeed no one, and Senera wasn't picking anything up.

"Mum, there is no one here. Mikal must have taken her..." said Stephanie sadly.

Kyra looked at the mess in the main room and felt tears of fear in her eyes. She was worried for her daughter.

"_**Kyra I'm sorry about this. I should have been more use to you...protected your descendants better.**_" said the gentle voice of Senera.

"_It is okay, Senera. It wasn't your fault. Expecting Kayleigh to be safe, leaving her alone was something we shouldn't have done._" replied Kyra to the swan.

Senera made a gentle sound and soothingly tried to help her mistress. Stephanie found the broken remains of Kayleigh's phone and picked them up. She began to cry as she felt so helpless. She had just been able to listen to the conversation through the phone before Kayleigh was knocked out and Mikal destroyed it.

"Are you all right, Steph?" asked Kyra gently.

Stephanie just nodded slightly, but Kyra was distracted as Senera glowed brightly and said "_**I have located Black Dranzer. He and Mikal are nearby!**_"

Kyra smiled and said "Steph, Senera has found them, let's move."

Stephanie sighed in relief at that and the duo headed off to find Mikal and, hopefully, get Kayleigh back.

* * *

Back at his little hideout Mikal just finished his training and decided to discuss the next move with his 'friend'.

"_Hey, Black Dranzer. We have Kayleigh, so what really? Even if Mum and Steph show up, how will we alert Dad and Grandpa?_" he asked.

"_**Mikal, don't be thick. Both Kaenna and that 'original' Dranzer could track my power, like how I imagine Senera is tracking me right now, so both Gou and Kai could find me, once you leave a little note for them, and that is easy.**_" explained the evil phoenix with a shriek at the end.

"_You are definitely one smart bit beast. I'm impressed._" replied Mikal and smirked.

"_**Of course, I was created by a genius to be the best, I have more power and ingenuity than any other bit beast or human being.**_" said the phoenix, full of ego.

Mikal chuckled and Black Dranzer shrieked, but the duo were stopped by a door being opened with force and they turned to see Kyra and Stephanie.

"Well, you finally made it, Mum. Sis." said Mikal.

"Mikal, where is Kayleigh?" asked Kyra.

"Just asking questions won't get you the answers that easily anymore, Mum. I'm not your little boy anymore." said Mikal.

"Mikal, stop playing games and tell us where she is or it's over right now!" shouted Stephanie and readied her launcher.

"Someone's eager. Okay, Sis, look around." said Mikal.

They saw Kayleigh locked up in a makeshift cell. She was shaking a bit, but otherwise looked okay...and calm.

"Kay!" shouted Stephanie.

Kayleigh turned her head and, when she saw her sister and mum, she went nearer the bars of the cell to look better.

"Steph, it's really you...and Mum! You guys finally came! Can you help me?" she called to them.

"We will get you free, Kayleigh. Don't worry." said Kyra and she released her beyblade without a thought, so Stephanie quickly released hers.

Both the white and the blue beyblades travelled together towards Mikal, who quickly unleashed his black beyblade.

"Shouldn't we have planned this, Mum?" whispered Stephanie.

"Probably, but we have the element of surprise and we're a tag team." whispered back Kyra with a small smile.

"You two are underestimating me badly, or have you forgotten what happened to Tari when she faced my power?" asked Mikal and the black phoenix emerged. "Take them down!" he shouted.

Black Dranzer shrieked as his beyblade hit both the white and blue ones, making them both flip backwards. Stephanie gasped as Kyra frowned...she had seen Gou do that plenty of times and he had credited Kai for teaching him how to make that perfect angle and level of force.

"Not quite that easy, Mikal. Senera, it's time to get out some power!" shouted Kyra.

The white swan emerged from her beyblade in a bright glow. Mikal was astonished as he hadn't seen his mother's bit beast very often before, usually battling his father when he was younger.

"You look surprised, Son. Okay, Senera, Blinding Feather followed by Swan Dive!" Kyra shouted.

Senera flapped her wings together and spread them wide, a bright light coming from her feathers. Stephanie squinted her eyes smiling as she just saw Black Dranzer shriek painfully as the light hit him right in his green eyes...Mikal also screamed as he shielded his eyes from the light.

The swan then dove at the phoenix, ready to claw and peck at it but...

"Black Dranzer, defend yourself with Vibrant Shriek!" shouted Mikal desperately, still shielding his eyes.

The phoenix, albeit still blinded, shrieked loudly and the resultant vibration echoed around the room...causing cracks in the ceiling.

"Mum, be careful!" shouted Stephanie as she moved aside from some falling rubble.

Kyra focused on moving and trying to keep her attack going, but Senera was knocked back by the vibrations. Suddenly a small piece of the falling ceiling hit Kyra's head and she collapsed...making Senera return to her beyblade.

"Mum!" shouted Stephanie and ran to Kyra's side. The blinding light caused by Senera faded away, allowing Mikal and Black Dranzer to see clearly again.

"That was a clever trick. I should have given Mum's beyblading more credit, but it's still one down, one to go." said Mikal with an evil smirk.

Stephanie growled angrily and said "Attack him with whatever power you have!" and her blue beyblade did as commanded and charged towards the black beyblade.

Mikal chuckled and said "You don't stand a chance without a bit beast, Sis. Black Dranzer, knock that thing out."

Black Dranzer shrieked and sent a blast of fire at the blue beyblade which sent it spinning out of control as it was a little melted. Stephanie fell to her knees in despair, as she had failed so easily.

"So, I win?" asked Mikal then laughed.

Stephanie tried to retort, but she fell to her front and was out of it, so Mikal placed both her and Kyra into the cell with Kayleigh.

"Mum...Sis...I'm so sorry." Kayleigh said and she tried to help awaken them, also doing her best with the bang on Kyra's head.

Mikal took off to write, and deliver, the note to Gou that the family were trapped...

* * *

Later on, Gou returned home from work, bringing Jake with him. Alex had decided to go to Tala's base, as Katie was there with her brother and father, so he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"So, that is what a man should do when his wife offers to cook." Jake was saying as they entered.

"If the wife's cooking is all right, then why is it an issue?" asked Gou with a chuckle and laughed more when Jake looked puzzled as he thought it over.

"Whatever, Gou." the blonde eventually said.

Gou smirked and looked around. It hit him how he could not smell or hear anything...the others were always home before him, except perhaps Kayleigh when she was dating, but Stephanie and Kyra were always home and getting dinner ready or something...

"Where is everyone?" Gou asked.

Jake shrugged and said "I don't know, Gou. Let's go look around."

"Be on guard, Jake...something isn't right around here." advised Gou.

Jake nodded and kept his hand in his pocket where his white beyblade was which contained Aereon...who was searching around for signs.

Gou took upstairs first, but it wasn't long before Jake was calling for him, sounding panicked.

"Jake, what's wrong?" asked Gou as he hurried into the main room, coming to a sudden stop at the mess in there.

"Read this." said Jake and he handed Gou a sheet of paper with writing.

"'_Father, I am sure you are wondering where Mum and the girls are right? Well, I could have kept you waiting in fear, but I suppose my friend doesn't have that sort of patience...as tempting as it was. We have them here, and you won't see them again unless you and Grandpa Kai come here...and no funny business either. I shall see you soon. Black Dranzer's power will lead the way for Kaenna and Dranzer when you are ready. Mikal._'"

Gou growled angrily and clenched the letter in his hand as he said "That spineless coward does not deserve to even share the same surname as me...using the family as hostages to get me and Dad."

"Gou, he is evil. We're going to have to stop him..." said Jake.

"You're right. Either way, we need to talk to Dad though. Let's go quickly." said Gou.

Jake nodded and they wasted no time going to Tala's base to get Kai.

* * *

Once they reached the base, they knocked and Tala answered, surprising Gou slightly through his anger.

"Tala? I thought one of your guards would answer." said Jake before Gou could talk.

"I was just walking by as you knocked anyway. Um, what's going on?" asked Tala.

"Tala, as politely as possible, move aside. I need to talk to Dad!" exclaimed Gou.

Tala frowned, but did move, letting Gou enter. Jake explained the basics to Tala and went after Gou.

"Gou?" asked Marina in surprise when she saw him enter.

The others present, namely Alex and Kai, as Brooklyn was elsewhere with Luke and Katie, looked up at Gou.

"Mikal has caused more trouble. I need to talk to Dad." said Gou.

"What has he done?" asked Alex.

"Alex, there is not time for me to..." started Gou.

"We'll tell them all at once, it'll be easier." said Jake, and Gou stepped back to let Jake talk. "Mikal has captured Kyra, Kayleigh and Stephanie. He left Gou a note, saying he wants Gou and Kai there...presumably to get the 'revenge' he wants." explained Jake.

Marina gasped in fear for her daughter and grandchildren. Tala looked worried too while Alex was panicking. Kai, however, although clearly worried too, remained calm.

"Tala, take Marina and Alex out of here. I need to talk to Gou." he said. Tala nodded and led the other two out. "Jake, you should go on too." he added.

"Kai, I want to help. Let me stay...please." said Jake.

Kai was about to retort when Gou said "He can stay, Dad. Let's just discuss what's needed then we can go."

Kai nodded and asked "Can I see this note Mikal left?"

Gou nodded and handed over the letter, which was crumpled, but still readable once smoothed out a bit. Kai read it over and sighed.

"Mikal has indeed gone to evil. I was sure of it once he killed Tari...but this is also just sick, to imprison one's own family." he said.

"As angry as I am at him, Dad...I'm not sure I can battle him." said Gou hesitantly.

"Gou, you have to. You can't let him get away with everything he's done and doing!" exclaimed Jake.

"Quieten down, Jake. It's not that easy. I've had to battle loved ones to save them which is hard enough compared to having to beat a loved one to stop them permanently." said Kai.

Jake silenced as he looked at Gou, who, although he looked calm, was struggling inside.

"Gou, I can see you're fighting yourself over this, but listen to this important thing: you have to battle Mikal...you have to do it to save your family, and not only that, but to avenge Tari's death." said Kai.

Gou nodded sadly, knowing what he had to do, and he felt a stray tear down his cheek. He then turned as Jake placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gou, we have been friends since we were children right?" he said.

Gou nodded and said "Yes we have, you are my best friend, Jake. What are you saying exactly?"

"That I'll always be by your side, even through a situation like this. I will come along with you and Kai to stop Mikal and save your family. It's what friends do." Jake answered with a smile.

Gou smiled too and said "Thank you, Jake. That means a lot." then the two friends hugged each other, making Kai smile softly.

* * *

Back at Mikal's hideout, in their makeshift cell, the three females sat together, Kyra having awoken from her blow to the head at last. Kayleigh was crying fearfully, she was scared of what Mikal might do to them, while Stephanie was trying to build up her mental strength by focusing so she could make up for not having a bit beast.

"Any luck, Steph?" asked Kyra quietly as she reassured Kayleigh.

"Not really. I can't concentrate as I'm angry with Mikal for this." said Stephanie.

Kyra nodded and Kayleigh said "Mum, will Mikal...kill us like with Tari?"

Stephanie came nearer her mum and sister and waited for the answer.

"He won't. Do you two know why?" Kyra answered.

Kayleigh shook her head gently, but Stephanie said "Because Dad will save us, right, Mum?"

"Yes he will, Steph. He will make it, no matter how long it takes, so we have to stay strong for him, okay?" said Kyra.

Kayleigh sat up and nodded. Stephanie gave a light smile and nodded too, then they settled trying to remain strong, thinking of their father.

"_I hope Gou will hurry...I don't know what Mikal will do next._" Kyra said to herself.

"_**Kyra, take your own advice as well. Your husband will be here, sooner or later, so stay strong too. You know you can do it, for yourself and the girls.**_" said Senera in Kyra's mind.

"_Thank you, Senera. I shall do my best._" replied Kyra to her bit beast, and she looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Gou and hoping he'd be here to save them soon...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Longer than planned, first parts rambled :P but they got a lot through oooooh, bad bad Mikal eh? What else can this kid do? *fears***

**Now Kyra, Kayleigh and Stephanie are imprisoned, will Kai, Gou and Jake be able to save the day?**

**Hold that excitement in, next Friday will answer your questions ;)**


	20. No Room For Doubt

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**And here we are on track with chapter 19 ^^ This follows straight after chapter 18, can Kai, Gou and Jake do it? ;) This is the penultimate chapter, so we are getting there ^^**

**Kai, Tari (deceased) and Brooklyn - 66  
Tala - 65  
Marina - 63  
Gou and Jake - 41  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20  
Mikal - 16**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: No Room For Doubt

In a room of Tala's base Kai, Gou and Jake were making a plan on how to find Mikal, how to defeat Black Dranzer and how to save Kyra, Kayleigh and Stephanie without getting themselves in trouble.

"Dad, do you think it will work?" asked Gou, after they discussed how Kaenna may level out against Black Dranzer as they were both phoenixes.

"There's no guarantee as they are the same, but it'd be no better if I battle as Dranzer is also a phoenix." said Kai.

"_**I'm not the same as Black Dranzer...plus it's better for me to battle as Kai's old.**_" interrupted Kaenna in Gou's mind making Gou smirk slightly.

"Is something funny about your family in danger?" Kai asked sternly.

"Um, no, it was Kaenna saying something. Never mind." replied Gou quickly.

"Gou, why don't I battle Mikal? Or at least try? Because Aereon, being an angel, would be something different for Black Dranzer to handle. He wouldn't be able to figure her weaknesses out as easily." said Jake.

"That wouldn't work..." started Kai then Gou interrupted.

"Actually that sounds perfect. Aereon is an angel and she is powerful, even more so since Jake mastered Dark Aereon, and Black Dranzer wouldn't know her weaknesses like if he fought Kaenna. Kaenna being a phoenix, same race as him, same weaknesses physically." the younger Hiwatari rambled on about.

"Gou, try listening instead of going on. Jake has a point about Aereon being a different species of bit beast, so less easy to figure out, but Aereon isn't strong enough." said Kai, and raised a hand to stop the two younger adults retorting. "Trust me on this. I've seen...and used...Black Dranzer before. I know his power, and he's bound to have improved from the training with Mikal too." he finished.

Jake lowered his head and Gou nodded in understanding. "We understand, Dad. You know best." said Gou.

"It's not brute force or awesome powers which stop Black Dranzer...it's being outwitted, using smart moves and thinking through the plans. Kaenna, as strong as she is, has more strategical moves. Black Dranzer won't be finding it so easy getting deafened by the Shriek of Power or confused by the Flash Teleport." explained Kai.

Gou and Jake thought it through and Jake smiled. It made perfect sense, Black Dranzer was all power and force, so brains would be a good bet along with power. Kaenna had both!

"_**Kai, if the kids understand now, I have located Black Dranzer's evil power. I can track him, we have to move now, as so far he's letting us find him, but I doubt he'll keep his power levelled up for us.**_" said Dranzer to his master.

"_Thank you, Dranzer, we can head off now._" Kai replied mentally to his bit beast, then said out loud "Gou, Jake. Dranzer can track Black Dranzer now, we have to head to the location. The time has come."

Gou and Jake nodded, Gou shaking inside but hiding it, and the threesome told the others they were going. They were wished the best of luck and left the base.

* * *

Over in Mikal's hideout, he was thinking to himself while his black beyblade was on a table glowing blackish red, which was Black Dranzer allowing his signal out to lead the others there.

"_It's nearly time, Mikal. You are going to face your father and grandfather soon. This is what you have wanted, revenge..._" he was telling himself to get the right mindframe for the battle.

"_**They are nearly here, Mikal, you better be ready. I am not having you back out of our plan at the last minute.**_" Black Dranzer said suddenly, adding the tone of 'or else' at the end of his sentence.

"_Oh don't worry, Black Dranzer. I have no reason to back out. I know I have to do this, not only for you, but also for what Dad did to me._" Mikal replied and clenched his fist, digging his nails into his own skin slightly in determination.

"_**Hn, it's all talk until Gou and Kai are with Tarinfia in the after life. I won't be convinced until you show the heartlessness you claim.**_" said the evil phoenix darkly.

Mikal jumped to his feet properly and grabbed up his beyblade and said, more to himself, "I will not mess this one up. I am a Hiwatari, I never fail what task faces me!"

"Well, you've failed this one." said a voice and Mikal spun around in surprise to see his dad with Kai and Jake on either side.

"Really, Dad? So, in your view, what should I have done?" asked Mikal, once his composure was back.

"Thrown Black Dranzer aside, back into the rubble you found him." answered Kai for Gou.

"The question wasn't directed at you, Grandfather!" snapped Mikal.

"Hn, like you have the right to call me that anymore, after what you did to Tari." said Kai.

"Can't blame me that she was weak." said Mikal with a shrug.

Kai growled angrily and, in his pocket, in his beyblade, Dranzer glowed red in anger too. Dranzer was equally angry at Tari's death...Spiked Tiger as well.

"Hit a nerve did I, Gramps? Sorry, but it's a popular saying that 'truth hurts'." said Mikal mockingly.

Jake stayed by Kai's side, knowing that, older man or not, his temper would be scary and hard to stop if Mikal pushed him, and it'd only mess their plan up too...and possibly result in Kai going Tari's way.

"_**Mikal! Enough with this chit chat! I want to get my revenge today while I'm still young!**_" shouted Black Dranzer in Mikal's mind, making the teenager wince inwardly.

"_But you're not that young..._" thought Mikal to himself, blocking it from the beast best he could before replying to it with "_All right, all right, I'll make the challenge._"

"Mikal, are you awake, boy? I challenge you!" shouted Gou, holding out his dark blue beyblade.

"Thanks for the offer, Dad, but no, I'll take you after. Firstly, we want Kai." said Mikal and faced his grandfather.

Kai frowned and brought out his beyblade, but Jake stood in front of him.

"Jake, what are you doing?" exclaimed Kai.

"Sorry, Kai, but we can't let you battle, not in your state and you know it." said Jake then added quietly "Plus you know it isn't the plan."

"Mikal, you don't call the shots around here. I will take you first, and I will stop you." said Gou to his son.

"Surely Kai won't just allow this challenge to fly past. It's not like a Hiwatari to decline a challenge." said Mikal with a smirk.

Kai smirked and said "Actually, this time, I will decline. This battle is all for Gou to handle, it's his time to prove himself as well. I also, reluctantly, have to admit...I'm too old for this sort of battle now."

Gou's serious composure almost fell apart as Jake was holding back laughter...neither could have ever guessed that the great and famous Kai Hiwatari was now admitting he was too old.

Mikal laughed sharply and said "Well, now this is a surprise. Okay, I'll work with this. I'll make you a little deal, Dad."

Gou looked to his son, seriousness back on his face, and said "What kind of deal?"

Mikal then revealed where he had Kyra, Kayleigh and Stephanie locked up. Gou and Kai growled while Jake was frowning.

"Mikal, you better let them go! You're going to pay for this!" shouted Gou.

"Dad?" asked Stephanie, then she, Kayleigh and Kyra turned to see Gou, Kai and Jake.

"Gou, you made it. You have to stop Mikal and get us out!" shouted Kyra.

"I will, Kyra. I promise you." said Gou. "Kayleigh, Stephanie, stay strong, you'll be free soon." he added.

"Hey, Dad, the deal: if you lose, they will be going Tari's way...with you guys soon to follow." started Mikal, shocking Kai, Jake and Gou that he would do it. "But if you win, I will leave them alone and stay out of your life, never bothering you again." he finished.

In his beyblade, Black Dranzer was unsure of this deal, though he didn't know why as he was certain he would win the battle.

"Mikal, I will take that deal and I will defeat you!" exclaimed Gou and placed his beyblade into his launcher.

"This will be a good match." said Mikal and placed his black beyblade into his launcher too.

* * *

The father and son faced off, with Kai and Jake on the sidelines, as Kyra, Kayleigh and Stephanie watched from their cell.

"Okay, Dad, here we go. Ready?" asked Mikal.

"Sure thing, Mikal. 3...2...1...let it rip!" Gou shouted.

The twosome released their beyblades and the blades fought it out, smashing into each other with sparks flying.

"I'm not playing around, Mikal. Kaenna, emerge right now!" shouted Gou.

A golden glow surrounded Gou's beyblade and the gold phoenix emerged with a shriek, glaring down at Mikal and his black beyblade.

"Hello Kaenna, nice to see you in battle again. This time you have a real opponent." said Mikal then focused on his beyblade and shouted "Veil of Darkness!"

The area was surrounded in darkness as Black Dranzer rose from his beyblade in a blackish red glow. Kai frowned as he recognised using this move years and years ago, back when Black Dranzer was in his hands.

"**Kai Hiwatari, we meet again. It's been a long time, hasn't it?**" said the evil phoenix as he looked down at Kai with his green eyes.

"It has indeed, Black Dranzer. I thought I was finished with you, but alas not, though Gou will stop you once and for all." said Kai.

"**You put a lot of faith in this kid. It is misplaced faith. Kai, you are going to seriously regret casting me aside. You, your family and your friends will be joining Tarinfia!**" exclaimed Black Dranzer and shrieked.

Kai growled, knowing words wouldn't strike the phoenix, so watched what Gou was going to do.

"Black Dranzer!" shouted Gou, getting the phoenix to look at him.

"**What do you want, brat?**" asked Black Dranzer.

"Now that we've met I will destroy you for what you put my father through and for what you did to Tari!" shouted Gou in determination.

Black Dranzer shrieked and attacked Kaenna then said "**You can try, Gou, but you underestimate me.**"

"**Black Dranzer, you have plagued the Hiwatari family long enough. You will not do anymore to them.**" said the gentle voice of Kaenna and she clawed at Black Dranzer, slightly ripping a few feathers out.

"**You'll regret that, Kaenna! Mikal, release an attack, don't stand there like a child!**" shouted Black Dranzer in anger.

"Uh, yeah. Black Dranzer, release multiple Fire Arrows!" the teen shouted.

Black Dranzer shrieked and shot three blasts of black fire towards Kaenna.

Gou smirked as he noticed he could use the room to his advantage and shouted "Kaenna, Flash Teleport!"

Kaenna shrieked and disappeared in a gold flash along with her blade. The black fire shots went by as Kaenna and the beyblade re-appeared a small distance away from before.

"**You challenge us and run, Gou? What kind of Hiwatari are you?**" taunted Black Dranzer.

"Not running, it's called strategy." said Gou smirking.

Black Dranzer was confused until the black fire shots rebounded off of the wall and came back towards...Mikal.

"**Mikal! Move, kid!**" shouted the phoenix.

Mikal didn't react in time, however, and the fire shots hit him, knocking him backwards to the ground. Gou gasped as he noticed his clever move had hit his son...

* * *

Elsewhere, in Tala's base, Marina and Tala were trying to comfort Brooklyn, Luke and Katie. Alex had taken Katie to another room and was occupying her with photos of himself as a little baby and toddler that Tala and Marina still had.

Tala was telling beystories about Tari and himself to Luke to help some humour emerge, which nearly worked.

Marina was sitting with Brooklyn, and Brooklyn was going over all his feelings for Tari.

"Marina, I still can't believe she's gone..." he said.

"I know, Brookie, I know. She was a kind person, always willing to help her friends and loved ones. She is in a good place, she will never feel pain again." said Marina, trying to help her cousin.

Brooklyn nodded softly and said "I loved her, cous. I still do."

"Of course you do. She loves you too, and wouldn't want you to dwell on sadness and despair. She wants you, Luke and Katie to continue on in peace, after Kai, Gou and Jake defeat Mikal." said Marina.

Brooklyn sighed and said "How could Mikal do this? Even with Black Dranzer's influence he can't be that evil for no reason."

"It can happen I guess. A rotten apple fell from a healthy tree." said Marina and shrugged.

Brooklyn chuckled a little at her analogy and said "A rotten apple. Imagining Mikal like that lightens the mood a bit."

"Not all apples are completely rotten when they fall, they can be rotten on the outside...peel the skin back and there is the good apple inside." said Marina with a soft smile.

"Marina, I think it's been confirmed Mikal is one of those 'fully rotten' ones. After what he has said and done already..." said Brooklyn.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I suppose I'm thinking of movies too much, when the evil villain is revealed to actually have an inch of goodness left and acts on it." Marina replied with a shrug.

"Definitely movies too much." said Brooklyn with a small smile.

Marina nodded, also with a small smile, then hugged Brooklyn. As they broke apart, Zeroth contacted her.

"_**Marina, there is a big battle going on. It seems to have started and is now at a pause...but I can't say much more than it definitely being Black Dranzer and Kaenna.**_" the golden unicorn said.

"_So Gou is battling Mikal...I hope he can do it. I can't imagine the pain having to battle his own son._" she said back to her bit beast.

"_**Hm, I bet it's tough for Gou. I hope he can do it. As for Zeus tracking this battle, not likely. I wouldn't expect him to as he's helping Brooklyn's heartbreak.**_" explained Zeroth.

Marina simply nodded and then said mentally "_Good luck, Gou._"

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Mikal was still down on the ground. Gou was watching, mind and heart torn at what to do. Black Dranzer was cursing at Mikal to get back on his feet. Jake seemed to think it was all over, and Kai was trying to get Gou to finish Black Dranzer while he had the chance.

"Gou, we've done it, Mikal is down!" Jake was shouting.

"Jake, shut up!" exclaimed Kai. "This isn't over until Black Dranzer's very bit piece is non-existent." he explained.

Jake stopped jumping and shouting in excitement and nodded. He then turned back to watch what was happening.

"**Mikal, what are you doing? This isn't time for a nap, you stupid, useless, boy! Get back on your feet! I can't fight your battle for you! What did I say before about you not failing at the last minute!**" the black phoenix was shouting at the unconscious Mikal.

Gou continued to watch, frowning slightly at how harsh Black Dranzer was being, though he knew the phoenix was evil.

"Gou, what is wrong with you? You can stop Black Dranzer now!" exclaimed Kai after a moment.

"I...I..." stuttered Gou.

"Gou, this is your best chance to stop him once and for all!" shouted Kai.

"But Dad, I can't do it. I can't attack Mikal while he's defenceless..." said Gou.

"Gou, there is no bond between those two, Black Dranzer doesn't bond, so destroying him won't add any pain to Mikal's position." explained Kai.

"**Mikal, on your feet or I'll just finish you off myself and take over this battle!**" shouted Black Dranzer and shrieked at the unconscious boy.

Gou clenched his fists and was about to order an attack on Black Dranzer...when there was a noise from Mikal, a little groan, and he sat up slightly.

"Great, back to square one. He's up." said Kai and crossed his arms frowning.

Jake stared at Kai for a moment, asides from being older, he looked a lot like how he used to years ago, just standing there, frowning, arms crossed.

"Jake. There is a battle of father and son with phoenixes and you're staring at me?" said Kai with a questioning look.

Jake shook his head and said "Sorry, Kai, memories through my head." then he turned back to the battlefield as Mikal got back to his feet properly.

"Your nap did you good, son?" Gou asked in sarcasm.

"Very funny, Dad. It was just what I needed to know how far you'll go...now I know how far I can go...and maybe further." replied Mikal and smirked evilly.

He stood glaring at Gou with Black Dranzer floating above, wings-spread. Gou glared back with Kaenna floating above, also with wings-spread and both phoenixes shrieked in challenge as father and son prepared for round 2...

* * *

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**Woohoo cliffhanger ending on the penultimate chapter, aren't I so mean? Muhahaha ^^**

**Gou and Mikal pulling off a good battle here eh? lol will Mikal go the next step or two now and try killing again?**

**Will Gou be able to defeat his son and Black Dranzer with emotions for his son still clouding him a little?**

**Will Marina's analogy about the 'rotten apples' somehow work with Mikal? Is he 100% rotten or just 'outer-rotten'?**

**Wait for it as next week is the finale chapter ^^**


	21. The Ultimate Beybattle Hiwatari Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or its characters in any way. I own all my OCs and I have permission to use Tari Hiwatari from SMIFFYizDAbest. Anything else is coincidental.

**And here we are on track with chapter 20 ^_^ This follows straight after chapter 19 and is the finale chapter of this story ^_^ will Gou be able to stop his son and save his family? Who will be fine and hunky dory at the end of this? ;)**

**Warning: There is character death in this chapter, I have to warn you just in case, so don't read if it affects you too much!**

**Kai, Tari (deceased) and Brooklyn - 66  
Tala - 65  
Marina - 63  
Gou and Jake - 41  
Kyra, Alex, Katie and Luke - 40  
Kayleigh and Stephanie - 20  
Mikal - 16**

**Enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20: The Ultimate Beybattle...Hiwatari Style

Facing off across the room, Gou and Mikal were glaring strongly as their phoenix bit beasts shrieked at each other in challenge.

"This is going to be over soon, Dad. Black Dranzer, Dark Claw Prison!" shouted Mikal.

The evil phoenix spread his wings more and unleashed a dark mist that surrounded Kaenna and Gou. The gold phoenix shrieked and slashed her claws through it, hoping to break free.

"Kaenna, get us out of here!" shouted Gou desperately as he was confused.

Kai watched in shock when he was distracted by Dranzer glowing to get his attention. "_Yeah Dranzer, what's wrong?_" he asked him.

"_**This attack is familiar. I've sensed the power before...this was an attack used on Tari!**_" the red phoenix explained.

Kai gasped as he knew he had to warn Gou and shouted "Gou, you have got to break free. This is a finishing move! It was what killed Tari!"

Gou growled and said "He will not kill me! Kaenna, bring out the trump card! Nova Sphere!"

The golden phoenix shrieked and a ball of fire surrounded her, completely protecting her from the dark mist.

"Hold on, what is this? Dad, I don't remember this attack!" shouted Mikal angrily.

"Don't blame me for your bad memory, kid. I've mentioned it before, just not had to use it in a long time." said Gou, and smirked slightly as the ball of fire vanquished the dark mist and ended Mikal's attack.

"Oh yeah, go Gou, go Gou!" cheered Jake happily.

"Come on, Dad, you can do it!" Stephanie shouted encouragingly from the cell.

Kayleigh cheered with Stephanie and Kyra smiled, her husband's beyblading skills were still on top.

"_He's not an ex-regional champion for nothing. He probably could still be one if he hadn't left it behind for other generations._" she said to herself as she watched Kaenna shrieking at Black Dranzer.

On the battlefield itself, Gou was smiling. He felt back in the game now, it was like the old days beybattling. He could feel the rush inside of him, similar to how he had felt when he had watched his dad and Tala give Pyro a big lesson many years ago.

"Something amusing you, Dad?" asked Mikal with a frown.

"I wouldn't say amusing, more exhilarating." said Gou, still smiling.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's see how 'exhilarated' you feel after this. Black Dranzer, attack!" shouted Mikal.

The evil phoenix shrieked impatiently in anger and charged at the golden phoenix. Kaenna shrieked too and caught Black Dranzer in her claws, the two phoenixes were caught up, each one trying to get their claws free to attack, while using their beaks to peck at each other.

"You won't defeat us, we'll get our revenge!" shouted Mikal as he pushed his energy into Black Dranzer.

"No, Mikal, you are going to stop this and Black Dranzer will be gone forever!" Gou shouted back, also pushing his energy, into Kaenna.

Kaenna shrieked and slashed her claws free, narrowly missing Black Dranzer's eye so the evil phoenix flew backwards to save itself.

"That was a close call, Black Dranzer. You okay?" Mikal asked him.

"**I'm fine! Pay attention to the battle!**" snapped Black Dranzer angrily.

Mikal could tell his bit beast wasn't in the mood for that and was about to make a plan when he heard: "Kaenna, use the Shriek of Power!" come from Gou.

Kaenna shrieked loudly making Mikal growl so he shouted "Black Dranzer, counter it with Vibrant Shriek!"

The two loud shrieking techniques at the same time caused a horrible echo all around the room, bringing rubble down around the battlefield.

"Gou, whoa man, be careful!" shouted Jake as he avoided a lump of rubble that smashed into the ground where he had just been standing.

"Mum!" shouted Kayleigh in panic as she was scared from the shaking and rubble breaking.

"It'll be okay, Kay, this is...well, normal, for a big battle." Kyra reassured her daughter and hugged her.

Gou and Mikal each had one eye closed because of the force from the loud shrieks. On the sidelines, Kai growled as he was finding it harder than Jake to avoid rubble, until he got a surprise from Jake pushing him over.

"What's the big idea? I was fine." Kai exclaimed.

"You seriously are getting old, Kai. I just saved you from getting squashed under rock." said Jake and shook his head, wincing slightly at the loud shrieks from the phoenixes which hadn't cut out yet.

Kai saw the rubble and said "Hn, well thanks." then he winced slightly as the shrieks went even louder.

Jake covered his ears, trying not to scream, while Kai was growling through his wincing. He watched the phoenixes and said to himself "_I've never been affected by that power before...either Gou is adding far too much power, or Mikal's version is stronger than expected._"

"_**Kai, I assume it's simply the force of two shrieks of such magnitude at the same time. I wouldn't worry...**_" Dranzer said.

Kai just nodded as he watched. The phoenixes' shrieks finally died off, but the rubble and destruction wasn't going to stop as easily.

"Dad, you and Jake should get Kyra and the girls out. I can handle Mikal." said Gou.

"But Gou...?" said Jake, as Kai simply nodded and was about to walk over to the cell.

"Jake, go help Dad, I'll be all right." said Gou.

Jake went after Kai, but... "You think it's that easy?" asked Mikal and smirked as Black Dranzer blocked Kai and Jake from going any further.

Gou frowned at Mikal and said "Mikal, I thought your revenge included me and Dad...you can afford to let the others go. Do you not care anything for them?"

Mikal mock-thought and said "Hm, nah. Black Dranzer, use the Dark Claw Prison...at maximum and get them all!" then he laughed evilly.

The evil phoenix shrieked and spread his wings as the dark mist came again, deeper and more of it than before. It began to surround them all. Kai growled and Jake whimpered while the mist trapped them. Kyra and the girls cried slightly, Kyra trying to stay strong for the other two.

"Mikal, let them go!" shouted Gou.

Mikal just chuckled evilly and watched the others' despair. "Black Dranzer, you know what to do." he said.

The black phoenix nodded with a shriek and prepared to charge at Kai, wanting him finished first. Kai faced the phoenix, determined through his pain, but a golden glow emanating from Gou and Kaenna distracted the evil bit beast so he turned around.

"I cannot allow you to hurt him, or anyone else, ever again, Black Dranzer." Gou stated.

He raised his head more and his dual grey hair was more spiked than usual as power was making it stand up. His eyes, although still violet, had a gold-ish light surrounding them like a mist.

Mikal began to worry, he had never seen anything like this...then again, no one present had.

"_Since my dad and relatives were young, bad things have happened to them. Losing parents, being used, being tortured, being marked, held captive, set upon by freaks and even more darkness...and nearly all of it originating from Biovolt or something related to it! I will destroy Black Dranzer and there will be no more darkness related to it ever again!_" Gou was thinking to himself.

Gou's anger at each bad thing that had happened was increasing the golden glow around him and Kaenna, until he had to release it and shouted "Kaenna, let it out!"

Mikal and Black Dranzer were clearly as confused as each other as they faced the gold phoenix, who was now charging at them in a blinding blaze of flame.

"Black Dranzer, do something!" shouted Mikal desperately.

However, Black Dranzer didn't even get the time to react as Kaenna ploughed right into his chest and burst through his back, leaving a golden trail of fire behind her. Everyone stared in shock as Black Dranzer shrieked in pain and disbelief before he exploded into dust. On the ground, his black beyblade came to a stop, the bit came out, cracked into multiple pieces and gone for good...the blade itself followed...

* * *

Gou went to his knees as the golden glow faded away. He was out of breath and had used a lot of energy in that final attack. Kaenna faded into her beyblade and the blade stopped. Kai picked it up and came over to his son.

"Gou?" and the younger Hiwatari looked up. "You did...amazing. That was one nice move. Here's your beyblade." he said and handed the blue beyblade over.

"Thanks, Dad." said Gou and smiled.

"Gou won, Gou won!" cheered Jake and danced around, completely forgetting the little maturity he had at adulthood.

Gou just chuckled then looked over at Mikal, who was in shock he had been defeated and that it was all over.

"Mikal..." he started, but was interrupted as the building started to crumble down.

"No time for sentimentality right now, we have to get out!" exclaimed Kai.

He and Jake went over to the cell and got Kyra, Kayleigh and Stephanie out. Kyra and Stephanie got out first with Jake. Kayleigh wanted to wait for Gou, so Kai stayed behind.

"Gou, we have to get out now!" Kai shouted at him.

Gou ignored it and faced Mikal. "Mikal, you have to come with us. We're not going to leave you for dead, so come on." he said.

"You defeated me and left me without a purpose. Even if we get out, I won't be welcomed back into home, and a pointless life on the street doesn't sound too nice. I don't want to end up like Pyro for starters..." he explained.

Gou didn't want to stay arguing, if his son was determined to stay...so he went to leave. Kai followed, with Kayleigh behind but...Kayleigh was slightly behind Kai and got trapped behind some rubble.

"Dad, wait!" she screamed.

Gou and Kai turned back and Gou shouted "Kayleigh!" then went to go back, when Kai stopped him and pointed up. Gou looked up to see a big lump of ceiling falling towards where Kayleigh was.

"Daddy!" screamed Kayleigh in fear.

"Kayleigh!" Gou screamed, scared for her life when...

Kayleigh was pushed out of the way. She got up shakily with Kai's help and he got her out, while Gou looked over to where the rubble had landed and saw...Mikal.

"Mikal...you...you saved her." he said in surprise.

"Yeah...yeah I did..." said Mikal and coughed weakly under the rubble. "You can't...stay, Dad. Go with them...Kay still has a future, I don't...so this is for the best."

Gou had tears in his eyes, he never really wanted to see his son dying. "Mikal, thank you..." he said.

Mikal smirked weakly and said "You're welcome...Dad. Goodbye..."

Gou nodded and left. Mikal watched him go until he passed away. Outside, Gou got out just as the doorway collapsed behind him, blocking any way in.

"Gou?" asked Kai gently.

Gou shook his head and said "Mikal had saved Kayleigh and so the rubble hit him...he's gone now."

Behind Kai, Jake and Kyra were comforting Stephanie and Kayleigh, especially Kayleigh.

"I thought...it was over, Mum." said Kayleigh and hugged her mum with tears.

"It's all right now, Kay. You're safe." said Kyra then turned to Kai and Gou. Kai looked at her and knew what she was thinking from her expression, so shook his head.

"We best get back to Tala's base, instead of staying here..." said Jake, breaking the atmosphere.

"You're right, Jake. We should." said Kai and he led the way with Gou, while the rest followed behind.

* * *

Later on, at Tala's base, after everything had been told to the others, they were discussing where they would go from here.

"I think I'll stay in Russia to be honest." said Kai as he looked over at Gou. "Gou will need the support, plus I can be near Tari." he added.

"Thanks, Dad." said Gou, who had been very quiet while Kai had told the others everything with Jake's small additions.

"I think we plan to stay in Russia too." said Brooklyn and looked to Luke and Katie.

"I want to be near Mum. I didn't have much keeping me in Japan anyway. The children, albeit liking my beyblade skills, were fine as is. I might drop beyblading after all this." said Luke and shrugged.

"You were never one of the biggest on beyblading, so that's fair if you want to." said Katie and added "It will take a while to get used to Russia's coldness, but if Dad staying here, I have no reason to stay in Japan, while Alex has his family here." then she smiled at Alex who kissed her as 'thanks'.

"I'm sure Tari, or Mikal, wouldn't want us dwelling on their deaths." said Tala suddenly.

"You're right, Tala, they wouldn't want that. We will have to help each other through it and go on, enjoying the remainder of our lives." said Marina.

"Yeah, retirement-for-the-win for you guys though." said Jake, indicating Kai, Tala, Marina and Brooklyn.

Kai frowned slightly, but the other three seniors chuckled. "You have just over 20 years, Jake, it isn't that long." said Tala and laughed.

Jake then frowned, which made everyone laugh. "Anyway, Jake, are you staying in Russia too now?" asked Gou.

"Well I don't know to be honest. My parents are still in Japan, but I also don't want to leave my friends. I think I'll stay here and visit home a good few times to keep it balanced." said Jake.

"Sounds good to me." said Gou with a nod.

Jake then smiled and turned to Kayleigh and Stephanie. "Which one of you wants to smash me in a racing game Tala owns?"

Kayleigh looked to Stephanie and Stephanie looked back at her: Tala had a racing game? They then both looked at Tala who said "What? You're never too old for a game!"

The two Hiwatari girls laughed and Stephanie then said "Well, I bet Tala has a multi-tap." then eyed him out the corner of her eye and he nodded with a small blush, making Marina giggle, then Stephanie continued with "Me and Kay can team up on you, Jake." and both girls smirked.

"You are going to team up on me? Women." said Jake with a sigh, making everyone laugh again and the three headed upstairs.

Gou decided to take this moment to go out back on the balcony for a moment...

* * *

As he stood at the balcony he looked out at the skies and down at the snow below, thinking to himself, when he heard footsteps.

"Gou? You all right?" came Kai's voice.

"I guess so. I'm a bit tired though." said Gou and wiped his eyes.

"I can believe you're tired, that was one attack you pulled off, but it isn't why you are wiping your eyes is it?" Kai pointed out.

Gou shook his head and said "Mikal may have been evil, but losing him wasn't what I wanted really."

"I understand. He did horrible things, but still your son. Still my grandson even...but he was probably right in that we would never forgive him for what he had done." said Kai.

"True, I would never be able to accept him back and it would never have been the same." said Gou.

"I will admit, when he saved Kayleigh, he did one good thing, perhaps dying to save someone else will save him from the darker side of the after life." said Kai and looked at Gou.

"Maybe, that'd be a nice thought. I hope things will continue on as good as they can get." said Gou with a sigh.

Kai placed a hand on Gou's shoulder and said "Don't worry, Gou. Right now it hurts, and it will for a while, but we'll be able to go on just fine. Look at Jake, still making jokes. Tari and Mikal are probably happy we can go on like that in time."

"You're right, Dad." said Gou and smiled.

"Now there is a smile." said Kai and they both chuckled, then he said "Come on, let's keep those guys in order. You know they'd be lost without us."

Gou laughed and the father-son headed back inside, ready to make the most of the years they all had left...

**Epilogue:**

**Kai – He lived for a good many more years, helping his son and grandchildren...and great-grandchild. He occasionally visited Tari's grave with Brooklyn to let out feelings or to re-think old times.**

**Gou – He continued on at work, with Alex and Jake working under him as helpers. He went into another panic scenario when his daughter Kayleigh was pregnant, but helped her out and became a great grandfather. He also occasionally visited Tari's grave, giving her thank you's for everything she had done, and hoping she'd be happy with Kiri and Mikal.**

**Jake – He began working under Gou as a helper. He had a couple of random girlfriends but they couldn't handle his craziness when he went from joking to serious too quickly for them to keep up. But he was happy, he also became an awesome idol for Kayleigh's daughter.**

**Kyra – She got a new job and helped with Kayleigh when she got pregnant. She lived in bliss with Gou. **

**Kayleigh – She found a guy who seemed to be the right man, but they weren't together long, as when he found out she was pregnant he chickened out and disappeared. She didn't track him down as he had obviously changed all contact details he could to avoid the wrath of Kayleigh's father and grandfather. She had the baby, a little girl, and continued to raise her with support from parents and grandparents.**

**Stephanie – She got a job in a hospital after many years of trying. Jake joked it was a perfect occupation as they and their friends had a new rep of always getting injured somehow so someone medical would save them all. She helped her sister with her little child too and was the one who mainly got her niece into beyblading (with Jake's help), at slight irritation to Kayleigh as she didn't beyblade. But it worked out.**

**Alex and Katie – Lived on in peace, Katie thinking of adoption, but the idea was soon dropped as Alex just didn't feel he'd be right to raise someone else's child, which Katie accepted, so they lived on normally, Katie sometimes visiting her mother's grave. Alex also helping Gou by working under him.**

**Luke – He ended up in a teaching position to teach Japanese and English to Russian children. He enjoyed it until he got a warning for not teaching kids certain words, but it went smooth sailing after that. He did visit his mother's grave on times.**

**Tala and Marina – Helping out with their great-grandchild they lived in peace. Tala soon began to break out of his one-track mind as age caught up with him, though Marina had to remind him of his age when he nearly agreed with Gou to 'take care of' the guy who had left Kayleigh when pregnant. Kai had sorted Gou out in the end with that situation.**

**Brooklyn – Living on as good as could get. He felt lonely ever since Tari's death and spent a lot of time at her grave (sometimes with Kai) when everyone else was busy, but he went on well. **

**Time went on, the original best beybladers and their offspring going through life...but the Hiwatari line was one that seemed set to stay, with some Valkov blood in it. The history of beyblading that Kai and his generation had started would never be forgotten as the story got passed down through Gou to his kids, and Kayleigh to her kid...Beyblade wasn't a sport ever again, it was a story, a mark in history, and to some, a way of life...**

**

* * *

**

**Note**

**

* * *

**

**And so that brings 'The Future Continues...' to an end *happy tears* me so happy, 20 weeks of work, 1 chapter a week, and it is done ^_^**

**Who saw Mikal doing a good thing before death huh? ;) that was a big surprise I bet ^_^**

**As for my epilogue, I just came up with it off top of my head, so I won't be able to explain it much without planning ^^; like for example Kayleigh's kid and who the father would be etc ^^;**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story, and the whole series, as this is definitely the end now *nods* **

**Bye bye. I thank everyone who has viewed/reviewed/commented and kept me going with this story. I also still owe big thanks to Hannah aka SMIFFYizDAbest who let me use Tari in this series ^_^**


End file.
